The Shapeshifter: What you didn't see
by Ashes Of The Innocent
Summary: You thought you knew everything about the Colas in SS, eh? Well, how about some drabbles of which I'm sure you didn't hear of? Eh? I don't own Shapeshifter. Ali Sparkes does.
1. All for a chocolate bar?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.  
Summary: A chocolate bar...such a senseless thing, eh? Not for some.  
Pairing/s: None.  
Genre: Humour, Friendship  
Song/s: None.  
AN: Right now I'm sorting through all the AN'S, erasing any sort of dumb, senseless rambling, and actually putting all the information. So, yeah. **

* * *

**1. All for a chocolate bar?**

Dax Jones sighed and glanced at Gideon. His best friend seemed just as bored as he was. Dax slammed his forehead on the desk, praying that the class would pass by already. He was desperate to fly—it seemed as though the sky was calling for him. He could already feel the adrenaline rush that he always felt whenever flying in falcon form.

He closed his eyes, imagining the soft wind beating at his feathers, imagining the sound of it, and then the sound of his best mate calling down for him. Dax drowsed, images of being in the water, now, filling his mind. Then he fell asleep completely. The one dream that conquered his mind was that of being able to be all three forms at the same time. A fox, a falcon, an otter…All at the same time…

'Dax?' Dax heard someone whisper in his ear. He stirred but his eyes were still closed. 'Dax, mate, wake up! Hurry up, Mrs Dann might see us. Dax? Dax? Daxy-boy?'

'What do you want, Gideon?' Dax grumbled and blinked his eyes open. Gideon seemed like a blurry image to Dax.

'Mate, if Mrs Dann sees you sleeping in class, you'll get in trouble,' Gid whispered.

Dax grunted. 'Gid, can you do me a favor?' he asked. Gideon grinned.

'Sure, what is it?' he said.

'Break the window or something,' Dax said. 'Do something—_anything_—so we can get rid of this boring Geography class.'

Gideon nodded. 'Good idea,' he said. 'Hmm, but they could discover if it was us, you know. Mrs Satre could _feel _it.'

'Yeah so?' said Dax. He was desperately trying to stop his eyelids from drooping. 'Look, mate,' he said, 'I'm tired. I had to…er…do something last night and I can't focus now so you making something explode would be great.'

Gideon hesitated. 'I don't know…'

'If you don't do it, I'll steal all your chocolate,' Dax snapped. Exhaustion was taking over his mind and body, making him angry. 'C'mon, Gid, you're bored, I'm bored, the entire class is bored—even Mrs Dann is trying not to fall asleep. All you have to is, I don't know, break the glass or something.'

'Um…' Gideon grinned and pouted. Dax knew from his friend's expression what he wanted.

'Fine,' he said. 'I'll give you all my chocolate, OK? You can have all of it.'

'Even the one from Italy? You know the Chauo one?'

'Yeah, yeah, sure,' Dax agreed, nodding his head. Gideon grinned and whooped silently.

'But I'll need some help,' he said, glancing at his brother, Luke, seated at the desk next to them. Luke was actually paying attention to the film Mrs Dann had put for them about some country.

Gideon leaned in to Luke, whispering something. Dax couldn't make out all of it but what he understood was, '…and we'll get the best chocolate ever' and he chuckled. Obviously, Gideon was more interested in the chocolate rather than getting rid of the class. You could tell Gideon to do just about anything for chocolate.

'Gideon!' Mrs Dann glared at him. 'No talking in class.' Gideon leaned back from Luke and apologised. Mrs Dann accepted the apology with a vague nod—Dax was right. Even Mrs Dann was bored.

'Well?' he whispered to Gideon. 'What'd Luke say? I mean, what'd he sign back?'

Gideon waited for Mrs Dann to refocus her attention to the little TV in the room, and then he said, 'Actually he wrote it on a note. Apparently, he isn't _that _interested in the movie.'

'Well?' Dax said again.

Gideon grinned. 'He's agreed to do some little tragedy so we can get rid of class. But he also said that if Mrs Dann or Mrs Satre find that out, _we _have to take the blame.'

Dax nodded. 'All right, I don't care; I just want to be DaxFox.'

Gideon stared at him. 'Why are you so cranky mate?'

'I told you—something happened last night and I came back from my foxtrot pretty late.'

'Oh, OK, then.'

'So, what're you two going to do?' Dax asked.

'Um.' Gideon pursed his lips, thoughtful. 'Have any ideas?'

'How about…Can you throw a rock from outside to break the window?' Dax said, sitting up in his chair.

'What?' Gideon stared at him.

'Can't you, you know, just make a stone or something fly out of nowhere and break the window? That way, maybe they won't find out. At least not now anyway.'

'Well...'

'Chocolate,' Dax said. 'Think about chocolate.'

''Course I can!' Gideon said. Dax smiled. 'All right then, what to use, what to use…' His eyes shifted to the window, searching for something to use. He grinned. Dax peered out the window and saw a branch coming from a tall tree, right next to the window. Dax nodded and returned the grin.

Gideon nudged Luke who saw the branch and nodded as well. The two twins concentrated on it and soon it swung like a baseball bat, breaking the glass.

There were gasps and many of the other Colas had jerked up in their seats. They looked in amazement at the broken shards. Mrs Dann's eyes widened. Gideon and Luke put expressions of fake amazement. Dax pretended to be gaping at it.

'What just happened?' Lisa demanded, narrowing her eyes. Then she looked at Gideon and said in a low voice, 'Oh.'

Dax bit his lip as Lisa opened her mouth to tell Mrs Dann who was checking the window for anything suspicious. _No, wait, Lisa! _Dax sent. Lisa turned to him. _Wait, don't! Please, don't do it._

She narrowed her eyes further. _Why not? Wait—don't tell me __**you **__have something to do with it too?_

_Well… _

Lisa stared in amazement at him and shook her head. _Fine, then. I won't say anything but don't think that Mrs Dann won't find out._

Dax sighed in relief and grinned. _Thanks, _he sent.

_Yeah, yeah, _Lisa sent back, rolling her dark blue eyes. She said something quietly to Mia, who nodded and stared at Dax. Dax snorted and sent, _Hey! Did you just tell Mia?_

_Yeah, so? _Lisa sent back. _I might as well tell the entire class if I wanted to. And anyway she won't tell._

_Fine, but don't tell anyone else, please. _Lisa rolled her eyes again, but nodded anyway.

'OK, I have no idea what happened so,' Mrs Dann said, 'I guess we'll have to get someone to fix the window. Until then, you're dismissed, I guess.' The Colas whooped and turned around. Gideon and Dax were talking quietly when Mrs Dann called, 'Gideon. Did you two do this?' Gideon shook his head.

'No, miss,' he said simply. He and Dax rushed out of the room, laughing uncontrollably.

'Nice move,' Dax said. Gideon giggled and nodded.

'I know,' he said, sounding smug. 'I'm simply amazing.'

Dax shoved his best friend and laughed again. 'Well, then, time to go for a dip. See you later, Gid.'

Gid nodded, grinning as Dax ran down the hallway and out of the window which was open wide. Dax let himself fall first, and then immediately shifted to the falcon. He gave a cry of joy and got to the ground, shifting to DaxFox.

He ran, lightly, towards the lake and without hesitation jumped in, shifting to the otter. Ah, the water felt good…

* * *

Dax woke up with a yawn. He stared all over the place and spotted his best friend's blond head under quilt. Dax heard a soft snoring from it. He smiled to himself and glanced at clock on the wall. Hmm, 6.45 a.m. and it was Saturday. It was only the beginning of the day and yesterday's little 'stunt' came back to Dax's mind. Together a feeling of being caught. What if Mrs Satre or Mrs Dann found out? Then what? Would they ground Dax and Gideon? Not because of the glass (although they won't be pleased about that either) but about Gideon using Cola power in class.

Dax shook his head, finally realising how stupid yesterday's stunt had been. He could get in trouble. They could forbid him to shift and…

But they couldn't do that—clearly they remembered what had happened last time when he had been forbidden to shift. Right? But they could probably do something much worse and Gideon could get in big trouble.

Dax bit his lip. He fell asleep again, obviously still tired from _that _night.

When he awoke again, it was to a pounding on the door. He shot straight up in his bed and shifted to the fox. Immediately he could smell the person at the door.

Uh oh.

It was clearly Mrs Satre and with her, Mrs Dann.

Dax shifted back to DaxBoy and looked desperately at Gideon who was still comatose in his bed.

'Gid,' Dax whispered, urgently. Gideon stirred and grunted. 'Gid, mate, wake up.'

'Idon'twanna wake upppp,' Gideon murmured.

'Gid, they know,' Dax said. 'Mrs Dann and Mrs Satre know! We're in trouble.'

'Savemetabakedbeans fouh later, Daaad ,' Gideon grumbled.

'Gid, _they know,' _Dax muttered, gritting his teeth in frustration. He grabbed the pillow he had and threw it as hard as he could at Gideon's face. Gideon got up in a sitting position groggily, grunting and mumbling this like, 'Hey why'd you wake me up?' and 'I was _sleeping, _you know' but he shut up when he heard the pounding too. His green eyes widened and he stared at Dax mouthing, _'What do we do now?'_

Dax shook his head. He figured they should tell them—they couldn't run away now, could they?

'We could tell them,' Dax suggested, not believing his own words.

Gideon stared at him. 'No way,' he shook his head, 'no way.'

'But we're already caught!' Dax insisted.

'Gideon!' called a voice from outside. Dax recognized it as Mrs Satre's.

'Gid,' Dax said.

'Fine! Erm…Yes, Mrs Satre?' Gideon called back, nervously.

'We have to talk to both you!' This was Mrs Dann sounding angrier than ever. Gideon and Dax gulped.

'Um…What about?' said Gideon.

'You know what,' Mrs Dann growled.

'Um…Actually we don't, miss,' Dax said.

'Both of you out—now!'

Dax and Gideon got up, gulping, their eyes wide with fear. They were in trouble. Deep trouble.

* * *

'So, may I ask what made you want to that, Gideon?' Lisa asked, giggling hysterically after what they had told her about what had happened in the principal's office. Mia smiled at them sympathetically, but Dax could she was trying not to laugh.

Gideon nodded at Dax, accusingly. 'He bribed me with chocolate!' he said.

'Chocolate?' Mia snorted, unable to contain her laughter any more.

'Hey! It was Chauo chocolate! Do you have any idea how _delicious _that chocolate is? And how _rare_?'

'Oh, now, Gideon's become a chocolate expert,' Lisa giggled. 'Hey, you have put on some weight.' She poked him and he shoved her off, huffing.

'Ha ha, laugh all you want, Hardman,' he muttered, glaring at Dax. Dax shrugged and had to laugh at his friend's expression of anger. The punishment Mrs Dann and Mrs Satre had given him was torture, according to Gideon. No chocolate for an entire week.

Not even one single bite.

And three days had already passed. Poor Gideon.

Dax slapped Gideon's back and said, 'Sorry mate. 'S not my fault you're so…so…chocolate-bribable.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Gideon said. Dax grinned and got a bar of chocolate from his pocket. Gideon's eyes widened and he took the chocolate, staring at it. 'Thanks mate,' he whispered. He grinned and ate it greedily. 'I want more!' he said over a mouthful of chocolate and the three Colas fell laughing.

* * *

**I know this is pretty much the most horrible of things I've ever written, but even a year after, I don't mind reviews!**

**~Trippy**


	2. I'd come for you

**Disclaimer: Own no one, nothing (including the song).  
Summary: He's always there for her.  
Pairing/s: Guess. Hard, I know.  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Song/s: I'd Come For You, Nickelback  
AN: I know song-fics aren't exactly excepted but I couldn't bring myself to delete this - just yet. **

**

* * *

2. I'd come for you**

'_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.'_

'Wait!' he screamed after her. She didn't look back but kept on walking.

'_Like wounded soldiers,_

_In need of healing.'_

'No!' He started running after her, hardly aware of the faces staring at him.

'_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding.'_

'Stop, you're not going anywhere!' He ran and ran, feeling empty but determined. He wasn't going to let her go.

'_Please, don't dwell on it 'cause I didn't mean it.'_

She kept on walking to nowhere. To oblivion. She thought he didn't need her – she was mistaken. He needed her. And so much, it seemed impossible.

'_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground, _

_'But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, please forgive me now.'_

Trees past by, his voice echoing behind her; but that was all it was. An echo. A past which she'd never see again.

'_Every day I spend away, my soul's inside out,_

_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.'_

'Wait, please!'

'Leave me alone!' she screamed.

'_By now you know that.'_

'I'm not going to!' he screamed back. She froze in her steps and turned back.

'Why?' she whispered.

'_I'd come for you.'_

He stopped and tried to catch his breath.

'Because…'

'_No one but you.'_

'Because I…I…' He huffed on, staring into her once startling now startled violet eyes.

'_Yes, I'd come for you.'_

'I…You're…I mean…I can't…You're my..._friend,_' he said and she stared blankly at him.

'_But only if you told me to.'_

'You're my _only _friend left. The only one I have left. And I'm not going to lose you. Not now –not ever.' His eyes reflected a defiant stance.

'_And I'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie, it's true.'_

'And that's not all,' he went on. 'I can't…I can't stay away from you for long.'

'_Give my life for you,_

_You know I'll always come for you.'_

Her beautiful, dazzling violet-blue eyes were wide and her jaw agape.

'_I'd crawl across this world for you.'_

He stepped towards her. Her heart hammered in her chest loudly and a deep red flushed through her normally pale cheeks, as the boy stepped towards her.

'_Do anything you want me to.'_

He walked on a defiant look in his eyes.

'No,' she whispered.

'_No matter what, remember.'_

He stopped as he reached her. Their faces were staying only inches away.

'_You know I'll always come for you.'_

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to her and whispered, gently,

'_You know I'll always come for you.'_

**

* * *

**

**Reviews = awesomeness!**

**~Trippy**


	3. Torture

**Disclaimer: If I owned SS, don't you think you'd know already?  
Summary: Somehow he can't bring himself to hate that odd torture, inflicted by his arch enemy.  
Pairing/s: Dax/Spook, slash.  
Genre: romance, gen  
Song/s: None.  
AN: I'm thinking of rewriting this, because, as you've already guessed, this was my first ever slash. And it wasn't so good. Rather dumb and OOC. I don't know - I'm still thinking.  
Warning/s: slash, obviously. Don't like, don't read. **

**

* * *

3. Torture.**

'Spook, I need your help.'

Spook scowled while his lip was curled in distaste. Dax sighed.

'Come on, Spook,' Dax said. 'I would really appreciate it if you would, you know.'

'Why not ask your girlfriend to do it, huh?' Spook spat.

'Because she _isn't _my girlfriend,' Dax said. 'And you _know _it already. Why is it so hard to understand? And anyway, she isn't even here!'

'Well, you spend almost all your time with that Hardman girl—all the other Colas are starting to think…' Spook couldn't continue. His face was showing a great fury and fire seemed to be lit in his eyes.

'Think what?' Dax stared disbelieving at the illusionist and shook his head. 'Spook, what on earth are you talking about?'

Spook huffed and folded his arms. His eyes were on the granite ground as he spoke. 'Gideon, Luke, Mia, Clive—and the rest of them are suspecting something. That you two are—you know—in love.'

Dax gaped at the boy and banged his head against the stone wall. 'Damn it,' he cursed.

'Yeah…' Spook murmured, now looking as the shapeshifter glared at his hands. 'I know.'

Dax now glared at _him. _'You!' he growled! '_You _did it, didn't you?'

'Do _what_?" Spook was affronted by his sudden burst. "Why would _I _do _anything_?'

'Because you love seeing my friends and I humiliated! You _love _it, Spook, admit it!'

'I _do _not!'

'Oh, really?' Dax jumped off the small stone he had been staying on. He walked towards Spook and looked him straight in the eyes. Dax knew he was smaller—but he could still lay a punch on Spook's face. 'You do, don't you? You git, you love it and you won't even admit it! Why would you tell them that Lisa and I are in a… er… relationship when you know damn well that we aren't!'

'I said nothing, idiot!' Spook curled his hands into tight fists, desperately trying not to punch Dax. 'Why the hell would I say something about you and the Blondie? What don't you realise, dog-breath? I couldn't care _less _about your life! You and Lisa could be married and I wouldn't care!'

'How would I know that?'

'Because I know that you don't even love her!' Spook now paused. His voice was a cold whisper when he spoke again. 'Do you?'

Dax faltered now and frowned. He had no idea whether he liked Lisa or not. He _did _like her—but he wasn't sure if he like _liked _her or not. He guessed that no—he didn't. She was only his friend. His really close friend—but still only his friend. He'd never felt anything beyond for her. And probably wasn't ever going to.

'No,' he murmured. 'I don't. I mean—she is my friend—a good one too, but I don't _love _her. And if I do love her it's like a friend loves a friend.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah…' Dax blinked twice and looked at Spook. 'Why?'

'Just asking…' Spook muttered.

'I thought you didn't care about my life,' Dax pointed out, frowning.

Spook was speechless to this. He didn't know what to say and apparently he'd confused Dax quite a lot. The boy was looking at him with dazed eyes.

Suddenly Spook had an idea. He smirked at the smaller boy and said, 'Ever had a girlfriend, Jonesy?'

'Huh? Wha—what? Hey! I thought you said that didn't care about me!' Dax's eyes widened so much that all Spook saw was the whites. 'You—you do care… don't you?' Dax whispered. 'You actually do care, don't you?' Dax shook his head, in amazement. 'If you _do _care then why would you do that to me and Gideon?'

Spook's smirk was still in place, wider if possible. 'Answer my question, Jones: Do you or did you ever have a girlfriend?' he said. His voice sounded smug, cynical yet also pretty… seductive.

'I—um—ye—yes,' Dax admitted grudgingly, now staring at the ground. 'I _have _had one, actually.'

'Who?'

Now he looked up at Spook whose eyes were burning with an odd lust. _Lust for what though? _thought Dax, uneasily.

'Um… She's just a friend now,' he murmured. Spook's eyebrow rose.

'Oh, really?' he said, sceptically. 'Huh. Funny. I didn't think so. Are you sure, Daxy-boy?'

'Yes… um, no… I don't—why are you doing this, Spook?' Dax suddenly glared at him. Spook leaned in to him so that his mouth was close to his ear.

'Why am I doing this, dingo?' he whispered. Dax shivered as he felt Spook's hot breath on his neck which, strangely, felt good. 'You'd like to know, wouldn't you?' Spook felt Dax's head nod. He smirked again. 'Well—this…'

Dax gasped as he felt Spook's _tongue lick his ear_! Spook leaned back and took the advantage of crushing his lips to Dax's as the boy gaped. Dax was frozen. He couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. His mind wasn't thinking straight.

At first it felt strange—Spook kissing him, that is—but then, Dax felt an odd pleasure to it. And exactly when he was about to start kissing Spook too, the red-head broke it. Dax was still stiff, his lips now quivering and begging for more. But Spook wasn't going to. Dax knew that too well.

Spook now walked back to odd hexagon-formed thing in the ground and picked the Neetanite up. He grinned maliciously at Dax's surprised, yet disappointed, expression. He threw the gift from Dax's mother at Dax who ignored it.

'Come on, shapeshifter,' said Spook. 'We've got work to do—we want to save our dear friends, don't we? So, hurry up, dingo.'

Dax nodded automatically and walked towards Spook. He knelt down and put the Neetanite in the hexagon form. He glanced up at Spook to see that his hand was already there, ready to be used as an anchor. Dax took it, somewhat hesitantly, and sighed.

'Come on, dingo,' Spook muttered, glaring at him. 'Hurry up, you mangy mutt before I kill you.'

Dax smiled. _At least he's still the same, _he thought, not confused anymore of why Spook had given him that last… _torture. _

_That's Spook for you, _he thought.

* * *

**I know there's gotta be other slashers out there in the SS category. So review away! (If you'd like, though).**

**~Trippy **


	4. Wake me up when September ends

**Disclaimer: Own nothing and no one.  
Summary: ****When he hasn't seen his friends for more than over three years, the world seems to fall apart. But then—he sees her again and everything will be perfect again.**  
Pairing/s: Sort of Lisa/Dax. Genre: friendship, slight romance, fluff  
Song/s: Wake me up when September ends, Green Day  
AN: This was my first ever Lisa/Dax. Of course, at the time I didn't hate it. Now I know much better. Whatever. I still had fun writing it, more or less. 

* * *

As the young man watched every single person in the place, he sighed. He shivered slightly and pulled the jacket tighter against his slight body. Even after so many years, he was still small for his age. Anyone would have thought that he was fifteen or fourteen, but in truth he was twenty-four.

"_Over twenty years old?" _he thought, not believing. _"I can't be over __**twenty**__! That's impossible. Just yesterday I was at Cola Club…"_

The memory of Cola Club made him flinch and smile at the same time. He'd never forget all those precious years he'd spent with all his friends. Going Cola was the best thing that had ever happened in his life.

When he'd first discovered he had a power, it was when Gina, his mean (he couldn't think of any better word, seeing as she was the worst) stepmother, had locked him out of the house. He'd entered the little shed, he'd been locked in it, he'd been thirsty, and there had been a drink on a shelf which had looked like lemonade and…

Dax cringed again and leaned back on the bench, closing his eyes. He could smell and feel the wind beating softly against his face, ruffling his thick dark hair slightly. His ears picked up the sound of feet walking here and there; but also sound of children yelling and laughing, the sound of someone falling off their bike, the sound of a private conversation—he could hear all these things. His instincts told him that people kept pausing and looking at him, then just walked on.

He smiled now, knowing what they were thinking. What would a young man like him be doing here, when he could be doing something else? Why wasn't he at University or school, if they thought he was still younger?

For some reason Cola Club hadn't wanted to send its students to University. At least not now, anyway. They thought it was better like this—they had to spend some more time in the normal world, get used to it and then go to meet other people.

Dax opened his eyes and squinted at the sky, although it was dark. He could never imagine him or any of his friends 'normal'. That word now seemed from a foreign language. Gideon had always said, 'Normal? Ha. I don't know the meaning of that word anymore!'

He felt a wave of sorrow, regret, guilt and fear. Sorrow because he hadn't seen his best friend for a long time now, regret because he hadn't tried to keep in touch, guilt for the same thing and fear because he thought he would never see Gideon. But fear also because he was afraid of what he would say to his old friends. Lisa would probably kill him, Gid would be 'angry' (or just pretend) on him and Luke and Mia would… Wouldn't mind, he guessed.

"_Would they really be angry?" _he asked himself, frowning. _"I mean, would they be happy to see me again?"_

Now he imagined a scene in which all his friends were there—Lisa, Gideon, Mia, Luke, Clive, Barry, Jennifer, Jake and Alex Teller… and even Darren and Spook. Well, maybe not Spook, he thought with a laugh. Normally, when he'd been younger, he had thought of Spook's actions as stupid and pointless and he had loathed the illusionist, but now he felt like laughing whenever he remembered Spook's scowl, Gideon's scowl and then Mrs Dann or Mrs Satre telling them to stop…

Now he'd give anything to go back there—_anything_.

Dax sighed and glanced over at the playground, where kids were playing and laughing and their parents were telling them that it was late and they had to go home. Dax smiled and shifted in the seat on the bench. He peered over at the few cars still in the parking lot, and then he felt something wet on his jeans.

He blinked and looked down to see a small Labrador sniffing him. He grinned and put his hand on top of the pup's head. The Labrador wagged its tail and lay down next to the bench. The shapeshifter let his hand fall off the dog's head and he sighed. He heard the small dog whine and saw him getting up, wagging his tail again. Dax sighed for the sixteenth time and shut his eyes, yearning for a chance to see his friends.

His eyes were still closed when he heard someone curse and say, 'Oh, shut up, idiot! Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Gid. Uh-huh, sure. Look, I've to go. Shut _up_!'

Then his ears picked up a sound of a mobile phone being switched off and then a sigh. He was also aware of the person sitting down next to him. He wrinkled his brow and sniffed the air carefully. The scent made all his bones and muscles freeze.

'I hate that guy sometimes,' the person muttered.

'Who?' Dax managed to say. His eyes were still closed, but he could tell it was a girl; a girl about the same age as him.

'A friend of mine,' the girl said. She sounded surprised, but when she added, 'An idiot friend of mine, that is,' Dax could tell that she had a smirk on her face.

'How come?' He was feeling more and more uncomfortable—yet his heart started beating with excitement.

'Oh, no reason,' the girl replied. Again, that smug voice, Dax realised with a shiver. 'I mean, I used to have _a lot _of idiot friends.'

'Used to?' said Dax, with a gulp.

'Well, yeah, I haven't seen a lot of 'em in a long time. I kind of miss them. But I repeat—_kind of_.'

Dax laughed, his body now shaking. 'I used to have a friend pretty much the same like you, you know,' he said, a new calm washing over him.

'Used to?'

'Yeah... like you, I've lost contact with pretty much everyone.'

'Huh. Funny. What a coincidence...'

Dax grinned. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes yet—he knew who it was. He knew and he couldn't be any happier. And he knew that she knew too. 'I guess so. Anyway, she also thought so about another friend. My best mate actually,' he added.

'Oh, really?'

'Yeah. They always argued and there was another girl who would stop them—playing the peace-maker... you know.'

'Seems like a decent person, then.'

'Decent?' Dax snorted. 'Yeah, right. She was more than decent—everyone loved her.'

'Oh, let me guess—the little fairy type, huh?'

'Yep.'

'Wow, we seem to have friends with a lot of common things—how strange.'

'I know.'

There was a silence in which Dax could hear his heart thumping against his chest, he could smell the excitement from the girl; he could smell his _own _excitement.

'Gideon's asked about you, you know,' the girl said and Dax snapped his attention back to her. He frowned. 'So has Mia and... Even Luke's been signing something.'

'Can he—can he... talk?'

He heard a sad sigh. 'No. He can't—doctors have been telling him that for over three years. Well, not that he could actually say something about it.'

'Three years?' Dax's voice lowered to a whisper. 'So many years have passed.'

'Yes.' Another sigh. 'But apparently, you haven't made any effort to keep in touch.'

'I've been—I've been a bit busy.'

'Really?'

'Yeah...'

'Well, that's OK I guess.'

'What's Gideon said?'

'Just—you know, complaining and whining. As usual.'

Dax chuckled. 'He still loves chocolate, right?'

'Chocolate? What, oh no, he hasn't just used his dad's money to buy about four tonnes of chocolate.'

'I'm guessing you were sarcastic there,' Dax laughed.

'Yes, I was.'

Another brief silence, followed by a shove from the girl, who muttered, 'Dax, wake up already, idiot! Open your eyes, Furry Face!'

Dax smiled and opened his eyes to see another pair staring straight at him. They were huge and the darkest blue he'd ever seen.

'Hey, Lees,' Dax said.

Lisa rolled her eyes and grinned. Dax blinked and tilted his head to get a better view of his psychic friend. She had grown taller, Dax noticed. Her hair was also a lot longer than he'd last seen. But she had been forced to cut her hair at a moment, back in Cola Club, Dax remembered, with a grin. She had made a big fuss when that had happened.

Her milky skin was now slightly darker. A tan? Yup, pretty much, Dax thought, wondering when she had been to the beach.

Lisa seemed to have read his mind (that was what she did!) because she said, 'Yep, I have been to the beach; been spending a lot of time there actually. You should come too, one day. Once I actually convinced Mia to come—to get a _tan _for once in her life.'

'Did it work?' asked Dax, finding it awkward for some reason to imagine Mia in a bathing-suit. It seemed... weird.

'Nope. That girl's skin really annoys me. If there'd be anything I'd change for her, it'd be her bloody skin colour. It's _really _annoying.'

Dax grinned and said, 'Only you could be annoyed by someone else's features.'

'Well... yeah,' Lisa said, matter-of-factly.

Dax shook his head. 'You haven't changed one bit, have you?'

'As if you have,' Lisa said. Dax frowned and before he had a chance to say something, Lisa said, 'You're still the same—daydreaming about going DaxFox and all that.'

'Oh... Really?'

'Yup.'

'Has anyone changed then?'

'Hmm, Gid hasn't, neither has Mia or Luke or... Nope, everyone's pretty much the same.'

'I'd like to see them again.'

'Yeah, I can tell.'

'How can you—' Dax stopped—he knew how she could tell. She was a psychic. How could he have forgotten that? He shook his head and sighed. 'Where are they anyway?' he asked.

'Oh, um—Gid's at a concert,' Dax raised his eyebrows now but Lisa still continued, 'Luke's with him... Mia is... with Spook somewhere and—'

'_Spook_?' Dax stared at her in disbelief. 'Mia and Spook somewhere? Where are they?'

Lisa shrugged and carelessly threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. 'How should I know?' she said. 'Both of them have done pretty well in blocking it out of my mind—well, Mia has anyway.'

'Have you been in touch with _Spook_?' asked Dax. His eyes were wide.

'Well—no, of course not!' Lisa said. 'I mean—even if he _is _your distant cousin, I couldn't care less about him. Mia has been, though.'

Dax nodded and a smile slowly appeared on his face. Lisa read his mind and nodded, grinning.

'Yeah, I know,' she said. 'Anyway, the others are at home, I think.'

'Has—has Jenny... you know...' He didn't have to continue his sentence. Lisa knew what he wanted to say and she smirked. Dax felt himself blush and he looked away. He'd known that Jennifer had had... a crush on him (he grimaced at the thought) when they had been in Cola Club. He wondered if she still did have.

'Oh, Dax, I love you _soo _much!' Lisa squealed in a high-pitched voice. She started laughing at Dax's angered expression. 'Nope,' she giggled, 'she still loves you!'

'Stop it, Lees,' he muttered. Then something occurred through his mind. He stared at Lisa straight in the eye, while his were narrowed to a slit.

"_Li—Lisa, are you... picking this up?" _he asked in his head. His fingers were crossed. Lisa stared at him, confused.

"_Well, of course, I am," _she sent back, after a few minutes in which Dax had been breathing hard with anxiety. He let a breath out in relief.

"_Thank God for that," _he sent, smiling and laughing.

"_You haven't lost your Cola powers, Dax," _Lisa sent, in a serious tone.

'I know,' he whispered, 'I was just checking.'

The wind started beating with a lot more force and Dax felt something on the top of his head. He put his head and felt something. He peered up at the black sky to see rain dropping all around.

'We'd better leave,' he said. He and Lisa got up and brown marbles locked with blue. He felt a flicker of sorrow and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from... crying. He shoved his hands in the jacket's pockets and stared at the ground, dropping his gaze from Lisa's sapphire-like eyes.

'Aw, don't worry, Dax,' Lisa said, smirking. Then it transformed into a smile. 'Hey, look, Mrs Satre is organising some kind of... reunion party... at Fenton Lodge... you know.'

Dax's head suddenly jerked up. 'Reunion party?' he repeated. 'When? And with whom?'

'Well,' Lisa bit her lip, trying to stop giggling.

'Spill it out, Lisa,' Dax growled. Lisa stopped and stared at him for a while, before sighing.

'Um... well, the thing's gonna be next month.'

'Next month? I have to wait so long?' Disappointment washed over Dax's face. Dax saw the medium roll her eyes.

'No,' she said. 'I mean—you don't have to wait till next month to see the other Colas again. You can see them any other time too, you know.'

'Oh... right. I forgot.'

Lisa sighed and punched him on the hand. Dax tried not to flinch—she'd gotten stronger, that was for sure, he thought, grinning.

'So, where are you heading now, Lees?' he asked.

'Huh? Oh, um, well, home, I guess.'

'Do you still live with your dad?'

'Dax, you know that Cola Club didn't let any of the other students to live alone, right?' When Dax blinked, Lisa groaned, 'Oh, come on, Dax! Do you not know anything? God, you're really pathetic sometimes.'

'No, I'm not!' Dax grinned.

'Yes, you are,' Lisa snapped. 'Now shut up.' She raised a finger in the air and frowned. She moaned and screwed her eyes shut. Dax opened his mouth to say something but he stopped. How had he forgotten that Lisa was a medium who was being terrorized by spirits? Instead of laughing as he normally would have, he kept silent, a confused look on his face as he waited for Lisa to be done with the spirits.

He kicked at the ground, playing with a rock, and instantly he remembered something from when he'd been in Cola Club. He took his right hand which he had kept in his pocket, and stared at the uneven piece of a rock, placed on a black leather strap.

"_Malachite..."_

The word echoed through his ears making him feel disappointment and joy at the same time. He remembered when he'd gotten the stone—a gift from Mia—and how strange yet interesting it had looked. The stone was polished with black and green swirls and circles. Dax rubbed the tip of his finger across the stone. He felt a shiver go through him, and he grinned. It still had the same effect, it seemed.

He looked up to see that Lisa had now turned around. She was muttering and swearing, obviously arguing rather than talking to the spirit which had come to bother her. Dax wondered whether Lisa still had Sylv as a spirit guide. He'd ask her afterwards—but what would she think? Would she think that he was even more out of touch? Would she call him pathetic—again?

Dax glanced at her right hand and was pleased to see that she still had her moonstone, despite the fact that she had said that she had no need for it, back at Cola Club. When was Lisa going to finish already, Dax wondered? He was getting annoyed and impatient—and for a moment kind of understood what Lisa was feeling.

"_Actually, I don't think that's really possible," _he corrected himself mentally. Lisa had hated her powers ever since the beginning and Dax knew it must be painful to have to feel other people's agony.

He winced at the word 'pain'. It had some many meanings—physical pain, emotional pain; there were different types of pain. He knew at least half of them—Cola Club had been an experience he'd never forget.

"_I won't __**ever **__forget my friends and Cola Club—nor will I forget Mrs Satre, Mrs Dann, Mr Tucker, Owen, Tyrone."_

'Are you done day-dreaming yet?' Dax looked at Lisa again—she had paled slightly and Dax could see, despite the blanket of darkness that was surrounding them, that her eyes were now weary. An irritated expression was plastered over her pretty face.

Dax grinned and said, 'Are you done talking to whoever you were talking to?'

'Yes,' Lisa grumbled. She paused and then added, 'Well, kind of anyway.'

'What do you mean by "kind of"?' Dax asked an eyebrow arched.

'Sylv has decided to keep that stupid spirit off me for a while—until I'm in the _mood _to be talking to a spirit which is already _dead_. Really, even after years of having these powers, I never understood what their point really _is_!'

Dax sighed. 'What are you sighing for?' asked Lisa, glaring at him. 'It's true!' she said and he started to laugh.

'OK, Lees, I got it,' he said, gesturing his hand in a way that meant 'Forget it'.

'I've gotta go,' Lisa said after five minutes. Dax nodded, sad, but instead smiled.

'Yeah,' he said. 'See you.'

Lisa nodded back at him and walked past him as he stood still. She then paused and put her hand on his shoulder, but didn't look at him.

'Look, Dax,' she said and Dax shivered at the coolness in it. 'Stop moping over something like this—you'll see Gideon and Mia and Luke and the rest in no time. No need to be all sad and tear-eyed about it.'

Dax blinked, not having noticed that tears were flowing on his face. He was crying soundlessly.

'And really, Dax,' Lisa went on, finally making eye-contact with him, 'after all you've been through, you can't really be crying over something like _this_. Because—you know—it _will_ happen.'

She smiled and put something in his pocket jeans. To his surprise she leaned in to him and brushed her lips across his cheekbone.

Then she left him alone, standing in the middle of a park while rain poured on his head, matting his dark hair. His eyes were huge and moist—but he was smiling.

"_No need to be all sad and tear-eyed about it."_

Lisa's words rang in his ears and he guessed she had a point. He _could _meet his friends again—he could meet them even _tomorrow _if he felt like it.

A new idea went through his mind and he took the thing that Lisa had shoved in his pocket. On the paper were all kinds of numbers.

"_Phone numbers," _he thought. His own heartbeat now began to sing in his ears with excitement. _"They're actually phone numbers! And not just any phone numbers... my friends' numbers!" _He laughed out loud not aware of the weird looks people were giving him. True, he'd had his friends' phone numbers before, but he'd lost them and he couldn't remember them—he had always had a hard time remembering phone numbers.

But now here were their numbers! But wait—whose was whose? He peered desperately at the little squashed-up paper, wishing that Lisa would have put at least their names next to the numbers.

"_I could try any of them and see who it is and then put it on a note. Anyway, if I want to meet with them tomorrow I'll have to ask them."_

"_But one thing, though—with all of them? Or only Lisa, Gid, Luke and Mia?" _he thought and shrugged. It didn't matter. All that was important was to see his best friends again. He sighed and walked away. He had to be getting home. He glanced around him—more people were leaving now. Good, he thought. He had to find a place to shift into DaxFalcon where no one could see him. They still weren't allowed to reveal their powers. They probably never will be, thought Dax.

He walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk. He kept his head down, with his hood up covering his head. He wanted to get home already—the thought of _talking _to his friends overwhelmed his mind and it made him go crazier than ever. He _had _to shift to the falcon _now_. _Now! _

His head jerked up and he stared wildly around him. Then he saw a bush. Could he actually turn falcon there? Yup, he could. He was small enough to be covered by the leaves.

He ran to the bush and hid behind it.

And then he shifted into DaxFalcon.

In a second he had become a falcon.

Nothing special happened. No morphing. No losing his clothes. He just shifted.

His talons scratched against the ground and his wings flapped beside his arrow body. If he would have had a mouth, a grin would have surely appeared on it. Instead, he let out a _screech _sound and shot straight up to the sky, feeling the wind carrying him around. He _loved _being airborne. Not many could do that—and he was grateful that he was unique.

"_Yeah, you're so very unique."_

This startled him. Had he thought that?

"_No, you idiot, you didn't." _He immediately recognised who it was and he screeched again. _"Stop it, you're making me deaf."  
_

Dax said nothing but flew on, not knowing where he was going; not caring.

"_I'm in a car somewhere," _Lisa sent. _"And I can see a weird shape in the sky. At first I thought it was a, I dunno, an eagle of some kind, but it turns out it's __**you**__! Honestly, Dax, don't you think people could __**see**__ you?"_

"_Nope. If someone would've seen me, I would have heard them gasp."_

"_Oh, yes, you're such a great view."_

"_I know."_

In the back of his head, he smiled to himself and glanced down. Even if falcons weren't meant to be night-time flyers, there had been some times where he had been forced to fly in the dark. And now he'd gotten used to it so there was no problem.

His beady eyes spotted a few cars down—one of which was a black cab.

"_Is that yours?" _he asked Lisa.

"_Huh? Yeah, it is."_

Lisa said no more and neither did he. He just flew in the deep silence which surrounded him to where he hoped was his house. He was now growing tired and it seemed that his wings were going to fall at anytime.

"_You're tired, aren't you?" _Lisa's voice startled him again. _"Dax, wake up! You're falling down, bird-brain!"_

Dax's eyes shot open and he saw that indeed he was descending towards the ground. He urged his muscles to get him higher in the sky.

"_Yeah..." _It sounded more like a yawn than a confirmation. Lisa sighed in her head.

"_I can still see you, you know. Just fly down and I'll—I'll take you home."_

"_You'd do that?" _Dax didn't know whether he was awake or dreaming now. The edges of his vision started becoming darker and darker. He really needed to sleep.

"_Yess!" _Lisa hissed. _"Now get down, before you fall asleep!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Below you! Now get down already!"_

Dax sent a faint, _"Sure" _in his head and now flew to the ground. Without thinking, he shifted back to DaxBoy. This earned him a punch in the hand.

'Ow!' he said and rubbed his arm, glaring at the ground. Then he glanced up and saw Lisa, glowering at him. 'Sorry,' he muttered. 'I forgot people could see me. Did anyone spot me when I shifted?'

'No,' said Lisa. 'Fortunately. Really, Dax, what were you thinking when you shifted here? Are you stupid or something?'

Dax shrugged and murmured, 'Dunno.'

'You've got to sleep.' It wasn't a question and Dax knew she was right. 'Fine. I'll take you. Evans won't mind.'

When Dax heard her say 'Evans,' he seemed to finally wake up—kind of. 'Evans?' he repeated. Lisa nodded. 'You still have him as a cab driver?' he asked. Another nod from Lisa and then a car pulled in to where they were standing. Lisa opened a door and beckoned for him to enter. He smiled and nodded and clambered in the car.

'Hey, Evans,' he said to the man sitting in the driver seat. In the rear-view mirror Dax saw Evans return his smile and nod.

Lisa entered in the front seat and closed the door. She glanced back at him. 'You ready?' she asked, as if he were about to do something dangerous. He'd had enough of the dangerous things already, he thought and shivered.

'Yep,' he murmured. 'Just wake me up when we get there.'

Lisa nodded and he lolled his head on the seat, shutting his eyes. His breathing became even and soft, and his mind was filled with memories—memories from the past; memories he would hold onto, memories which he knew he lost but he would always keep. Even the gruesome ones would be there, forever and ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Trippy **


	5. Cola Easter with more coco than ever

**Disclaimer: Own no one and nothing.  
Summary: ****It's Easter for the Colas from Cola Club! See what'll happen and what Easter will actually _mean _to them.**  
Pairing/s: : friendship, humour, family  
Song/s: None.  
AN: I am aware that this is slightly silly and uses the whole Gideon-obsessed-with-chocolate. I'm sick of that thing, already, but I never did say I was gonna change this. Yet.

**

* * *

**'So…' he looked around at them, 'what exactly _do _you do?'

Lisa snorted and rolled her eyes. 'You seriously don't know what you do on Easter?' she asked and Gideon glared at her.

'Well, no! I mean, really, which one of us has had a normal Easter day?' When everyone remained silent he nodded. 'See! I haven't had a normal Easter with Dad ever since… well, ever since I've gone Cola.'

'Who cares about being religious anyway?' Spook muttered. 'It's not as if some great God exists or anything.'

'Ah, yes, I forgot.' Gideon grinned at him. 'Let me guess, Spook—you are your own mighty god, am I right?'

Spook scowled at him and raised his hands in the air. A second later the air wavered and Gideon gulped, closing his eyes. Spook smirked.

'Don't mess with me, Reader,' he said. Gideon snorted, but seemed slightly pale. Dax had no idea what the illusion had been but he wasn't going to ask anyway. He felt happy right now—and surprised. He was surprised because nothing had happened for an entire year—no drama, no deaths; no nothing! And it wasn't only that—he had the chance to celebrate Easter with his friends, rather than with Gina and Alice.

He shuddered at the thought of having to go back home to Gina who hated him even more than before ever since she had found out about his powers. If he would have gone back to his house then surely Gina wouldn't have acted any more—her hatred would have been too obvious even for Alice.

But she's not here and you're not there, he thought and smiled. He peered all over the common room where all the True Eleven Colas were scattered about, talking and laughing. Gideon had to be the most psyched up about this, thought Dax. When his father had sent him parcels and parcels of chocolate eggs and bunnies, Gideon hadn't needed any second thought—he had taken them. Of course though, he had shared some with Dax, a night before. But there had been a problem. Dax had eaten too much and had had to stay in the bathroom all night and also part of the morning. And Gideon, who had taken much more than Dax was perfectly fine. He had been laughing all morning while Dax was feeling sick.

'Ah, well, I don't care,' Gideon sighed, leaning back on the sofa. 'I love Easter, nonetheless.'

From across the room Dax heard a snort from Jacob Teller. 'Yeah right,' the boy muttered, rolling his eyes, although he was smiling. 'The only reason you "love Easter" is because you get more and more chocolate.'

'Well—yeah,' Gideon said matter-of-factly, getting back up in a sitting position. 'I mean, yeah, all that family stuff is nice and all, but the chocolate eggs are the ones that make it a hundred times better.'

'You really need help,' Lisa grumbled. The four of them, Lisa, Dax, Mia and Luke were seating beside the low fire which was lit, whilst Gideon was lolling back on the sofa. Luke smiled at his brother and signed something. Gideon grinned and nodded.

'No, I don't,' he said. '_You _on the other hand do need help.'

'Me?' Lisa cooed. 'What for?'

'Snobbiness,' Gideon said cheerfully. He grinned cheekily at Lisa who got a chocolate egg and threw it at the telekinetic. Gideon didn't even look at it; he just stopped it in mid-air and then grabbed it, and wolfed it down.

If anyone else were here, Dax thought, they would have said this is weird. But they don't know how weird it can get at other times.

Classes, to the Colas' surprise and joy, had been cancelled a few days ago and now the teachers were all in the cafeteria, eating, and the Colas were in the common room. Dax grinned as Lisa and Gideon started arguing and he lifted the egg to his mouth—and then stopped.

He let it fall and his eyes widened. What was he doing? He had eaten enough chocolate already and now _another _chocolate egg would make him sick _again_. Mrs Satre and Janey had had to get Mia to help him this morning and he wasn't ready for another session of sickness or healing.

'Oi! Stop it, you two,' shouted Barry, annoyed, and the two Colas glared at him.

'Who are you to tell us what to do?' Lisa spat at the glamourist.

'Yeah, shut up, Barry!'

Barry just shook his head and groaned. 'Look,' he said testily, 'I'm trying to relax over here!' He waved a game in the air and again, Dax was surprised how it still worked what with all of the interference they made. 'And I can't have you two yelling in my ear!' Suddenly a chocolate bunny flew in the air and struck him in the face. Gideon and the rest in the room, even Mia, all laughed and Barry looked pink with embarrassment. 'Oi!' he protested.

'Knock it off, Gid,' Dax said, laughing too. 'Mrs Satre might pick it up and you'll get into trouble.'

'So?' Gideon said. 'It's Easter—she or Mrs Dann or Mr Tucker can't do anything to me!'

'Oh, really?' came a voice from the door. Gideon swallowed hard and looked up to see Mrs Dann staring at him, her arms folded across her chest. She walked in the room.

'S-sorry, miss,' Gideon murmured and in the corner of his eye Dax saw Barry smile pleased.

'You should know better than to use your powers, Gideon,' Mrs Dann said, 'especially when we're in the room right next to you.' Gideon nodded and muttered, 'Yes, miss' again and the woman smiled tightly and left. When she was out of sight all the Colas fell into gales of laughter again, even Gideon himself.

'Mate,' Barry laughed, slapping the fair-haired boy on the shoulder, 'be careful next time!'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' Gideon chortled.

'Yeah, Gideon, be careful or we'll get in trouble thanks to you,' Spook sneered. Oh no, thought Dax, as he saw a smirk on the illusionist's face. He could scent that the boy was up to something—as usual.

'Yeah, so?' Gideon glowered at him. 'You also used your powers a few minutes ago! Who are _you _to talk?'

'No, Gideon,' corrected Spook, the cynical smile never leaving his face. His voice was light as if he'd done nothing at all. 'I used _tricks_. No big deal, right? Just a way of tricking people, eh? It didn't seem so to me, when I did it.'

'Oh, just, shut it, Spencer,' Lisa snapped. Gideon stared at her surprised that she would stand up for _him_. 'Hey, look—I'm not in the mood for glitter-boy over there to start being all smug and stuff,' she retorted and Gideon and Dax chuckled. 'And I'm not in the mood for _you _to start rambling on about how much you miss your family!' She looked straight at Dax, who blinked, and then realised she was talking to a spirit. He moved out of the way and Lisa groaned, clapping her hands over her eyes. Beside him Dax heard Mia give a sigh.

'Can't they give you a break, just now?' she asked and Lisa grumbled again.

'I don't know! They won't shut up! Oh, Sylv—please, just, make them go away!' Lisa stared into space for a while and then she looked at them again, the glare sharper than ever.

'Spirit communication notice?' asked Mia, an eyebrow raised. Lisa, pale and grumpy, nodded. Mia sighed once more and got a few SCN slips from a drawer, handing them to Lisa. Lisa snatched them, with a low growl, and scribbled on them. Every Cola had now fallen silent until Spook let out a howl of laughter.

'What's so funny?' Dax gave him a startled look but he said nothing.

'Nothing, Jones,' he jeered, although Dax was certain that there _was _something. Again, he got that feeling that he was up to something. But he ignored it and to his relief Lisa finally finished talking to the spirit.

'Done,' she muttered. 'Finally. I hate spirits, I really do.'

The four of them laughed in relief and the others just shrugged and went on chatting amongst themselves.

'This isn't really the happy Easter I pictured,' Dax murmured.

'What do you mean?' Lisa said. 'I'm thinking that it's going on quite well. What about you two?' She glanced over at Mia and Luke.

Mia smiled her warm smile and nodded. 'Lisa's right,' she said. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'You just wish your dad were here, don't you? That what had happened, you know that year, hadn't actually happened and that you could see your father without having to worry about anyone thinking something,' Lisa said bluntly. Mia looked at her surprised, before hanging her head down. Dax shot Lisa a glare and sent, _"What do you think you're doing?"_

Lisa looked at him startled and said out loud, 'Did I say something?'

Dax snorted in annoyance. _"Oh, come off it, Lisa! As if you don't know… what the hell do you think you're doing mentioning her dad?"_

"_I—I said that?"_

"_Well—yes! It wasn't me, was it?"_

"_Sorry… I just say sometimes things which I'm not aware of. I mean—I read people's thoughts and I somehow concentrate more on them and then suddenly I say something about what they're thinking… Really, Dax, do you have any idea on how annoying that is?"_

"_Yeah, I can tell. Look, Lisa, I love this, but I don't think you should be saying sorry to me."_

Lisa blinked and looked at Mia, who was still not looking at any of them. Dax smelt a strong pulse of shame and slight anger from the healer.

'Look, Mia…' Lisa started and Mia looked up.

'Yes?' she said.

'I—I didn't mean… well, you know… I didn't mean… _that_… I just…' Mia's smile was back, but not quite as normal, Dax noticed.

'It's OK,' she said softly. 'Really, it is.'

Gideon now got off the sofa and headed towards them, his blond hair even messier than usual.

'Well, well,' he said and sat next to the four of them, between Mia and Lisa. 'Having a bit of a fight, are we?'

Lisa and Mia glanced at each other and Lisa shook her head. 'No, Gideon,' she sighed. 'It's nothing, and it doesn't matter.'

Gideon raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead he grinned at Mia and said, 'So then, how has that wifty-wafty, fiffy-faffy, miffy-maffy thing going? You know, the thingy with Mrs Satre that you're… er… _secretly working for_?' At the end of his sentence, his voice dropped to a whisper and Mia laughed.

'Well, if I told you about it, it wouldn't be a secret any more, would it?' she said gently. Dax grinned and again felt at ease. Gideon took another chocolate bunny and gobbled it down. Dax's stomach churned and he felt like he might puke. Thinking about chocolate made him sick enough, but _seeing _it was a hundred times worse.

'Gid, could you not…?' he asked. Gideon looked at him and then grinned unsympathetically at his best friend.

'Sorry, mate,' he said swallowing chocolate. Dax was starting to be assaulted with a feeling of nausea. 'Oh, come on, Dax!' Gideon crowed. 'Honestly—you've had these traumas over the past years with things no one can imagine, but having one because of _chocolate _isn't you!'

Lisa giggled too and Mia sent him a pulse of warmth, smiling, but from amusement rather than sympathy. Luke, on the other hand, was just staring at the fire, lost deep in thought, although Dax could see a small smile etched on his freckled face. He looked up to see Dax staring at him and gave a nod. Dax nodded back and grinned also, despite the fact that Lisa and Gideon were still laughing.

Suddenly something struck him on top of his scalp. He blinked twice as chocolate sauce began pouring down his head and on his forehead. Gideon stopped laughing and looked all over the place until his gaze stopped at Spook.

'Git,' he mumbled under his breath. 'Oi, Williams!' he shouted across the room.

'What?' Spook was trying hard not to laugh. 'Oh, my, Jones—what's wrong? A bit of chocolate hit you on the head?' He laughed again and got up from his seat. He walked to where Dax was seated and smirked down at him. Dax glared back. 'Let me ask you—how did this chocolate get on your head? So very strange… this place and its powers. Well, you never know—it might be the pest control which has finally realised that we have two of the biggest ones on earth.'

Gideon also got up looking at the red-head levelly. 'Stop it, Spook,' he said. 'It's not even funny.'

'Oh, is it not?' Spook mocked, snickering.

'No, it isn't. Do you see anyone apart from yourself laughing? Hmm, nope, everyone's minding their own business because you're a waste of time.'

Spook didn't say anything and again he seemed to throw an illusion because Gideon muttered, 'Spook, I honestly swear I'll get Mrs Dann or Mrs Satre to make you stop or just deal with you myself.'

'Oh, look, Reader, I'm so very fwightened I'm wetting myself!' Spook kept his hands in the air and Gideon's pale green eyes widened and his teeth clenched.

'Leave. My. Chocolate. Alone,' he growled and shoved Spook, who fell back laughing.

'I knew it!' he chortled. 'You're such a wuss, Reader! You'd do anything for a couple of chocolate bars! Be careful, you might explode and I really don't think anyone would want your stupidity and freckles to spread around the school.'

'Shove off,' muttered Gideon rolling his eyes. Dax had to laugh, despite the fact that having chocolate on his nose was making him quite sick again. But he shook his head and cleaned the liquid-like thing off his head. 'What an outrage!' Gideon suddenly burst out, his glare sharper than ever when staring at Spook. 'How dare you do that to chocolate? You know that _melted _chocolate is the worst thing ever, right?' Spook gave him a weird look while half the room laughed at his silliness. Spook shrugged and went back to his seat.

'Honestly, Gideon,' Lisa was saying, 'you can't love it _that _much, can you?'

'Oh, I can,' Gideon said, now smiling at her. 'And I bet you wouldn't mind if I had yours...?'

'Yeah, right,' Lisa muttered. 'Not going to happen, Gideon.'

Gideon pouted and whined, 'But I want some more chocolate!'

'You have enough,' Lisa snapped.

'No, I don't.'

'_Yes_, you do. Now stop complaining before I slap you.' They all laughed and after an hour or so of chattering, they went to their dorms.

Dax stayed in his bed, listening to Gideon's soft snore, and thinking. What _was _Easter really like with ordinary people? What did they do? Did they go to church or something? He guessed they did but hey, this had been a _Cola _Easter—not a normal one. And what had they done? They had eaten a load of chocolate till they'd gotten sick (well, Dax had anyway). And they had talked—they hadn't done anything special. Dax knew that hardly any of the Colas had actually wanted a normal one—they had just wanted to get rid of classes for a while.

As Dax drifted into sleep, he seriously considered making a new religion or something.

"_The Cola religion," _he thought. _"Easter: eat a load of chocolate; Christmas: see things floating everywhere, shift into a fox and go around in the snow, get a few presents; New Year: celebrate a new year ever since a 'nice', 'sweet' 13-year-old girl has died and so on..."_

He couldn't quite remember any other celebrations so he thought of the names for those three. Christmas would be... Colmass. 'Col' from Cola, obviously and mass from... a great mass of Cola powers... Lame, he thought but shrugged. New Year would be... Rest Month. Rest Month because Catherine was dead and she couldn't harm them any more. Easter... Colalate Frenzy, he thought with a grin. Ah... he really wasn't being creative but this was due to the fact that he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"_Colmass, Rest Month, Colalate Frenzy... How weird would it be to go to someone and say, 'Happy Colalate Frenzy Day!'"_

He laughed softly and finally fell asleep, dreaming of chocolate eggs and bunnies scattered all over the room, _moving, _and Gideon's head chasing after them, opening and closing his mouth when gobbling them up...

* * *

**A/N: There it was! Happy 'Colalate Frenzy', people!**

**~Trippy**


	6. It hurts

**Disclaimer: Own no one and nothing.  
Summary: ****Someone's not fairly happy about his life outside of Cola Club. And only one person seems to _really _care about him...**  
Pairing/s: Slight Spook/Darren.  
Genre: romance, hurt/comfort  
Song/s: None.  
AN: It was my second slash (I think) and my first ever Spook/Darren. So, I'm aware it's not much good.  
Warning/s: Implied slash. 

_

* * *

I watch you—all the time. Did you know that? I watch you with them—you seem happy. Happier than with me. I thought you might have cared for me too. I thought you loved me too. But no—there you are with them. Both of them, better, nicer—they're great, I'll admit. I can see you think so too. I can't blame you, I suppose._

_But still._

_It hurts. It hurts to see the way you smile at them, the way you talk to them, the way you laugh with them; why can't you do the same with me? You never, ever look me in the eye. You hardly ever smile at me. We have nothing in common, do we? No. We're different. But still—people said opposites attract. No—that's wrong. That's why they're called opposites._

_That's not the only reason, is it? No. You can't bear to look me... you can't bear to look at the failure I've become. Alone, no friends; no nothing—who __would __want me as a son? I understand you. I've failed you, haven't I? All those promises, all those dreams; they were in vain, weren't they? But it's not as if you expected much of me anyway before._

_But now—the way you look at me, with the sheer disappointment, fury and shame—it hurts. You never even glanced at me before—and I would have liked to keep it like that. Because now you hate me. At first you didn't like me… now hating me is different. It hurts more than you could ever imagine. _

_Now you seem to avoid me even more. I say one word to you—you pretend I'm not there. You're ignoring me. Is that normal? No, it isn't. You hate me more than ever. Why? Is it because I look like her? Is it because I've failed you—again? Is it because I look like her, I failed you, and because I did what I did? Is it? Because, tell me. It hurts not knowing. It hurts. But I have a feeling knowing will hurt as well. I don't know what to think any more._

_Now, more and more people seem to dislike me—so do you. You've blocked me out. You've put a stone wall, unbreakable, in between us. I try and try to bring it down—no. It's stubborn. It won't. Fine, then. You've got your way—let there be a distance between us. But still… it's not normal at all. But I guess I should just move on—like they all tell me too._

_And by 'all' I mean only the two of them. They're my only two friends—the only ones I've told about __you__. You know what? I don't care. Simple as that: I don't care any more. Because all my life I've tried to get your attention—I've tried to be nice to you. I've tried to play with you. I've tried to do things father and son normally do. But you've never wanted that._

_I hate you. I've decided I really, really despise you, because you also hate me. You can go on being with them—loving them the way you should have loved __me __too, instead of ignoring me all your life. And this is what it's gotten you—a hatred from your very own __son__, for God's sake! And before you know it, fate will turn against you and you'll be hated by every single person there is. By her, by them… everyone you've loved will not spend any more time with you. And when you're at death's door, and the darkness is sinking into you, there will be no white light signaling that you're going to Heaven. No white light; and it won't be a warm, peaceful death. There will be no one with you there, holding your hand, while you're suffering. Because you're such an awful being. _

_I'm done with you now—forever. I have nothing to say to you any more, but… although I truly hate you it… it hurts._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

'Spook, you coming?' Spook sighed and nodded, turning round to see his friend staring at him. He gave Darren a small smile, but the boy didn't even seem to notice it.

'Yeah,' said Spook. 'I'll catch up with you later, OK?'

Darren nodded and smiled. He glanced over Spook's shoulder at the notebook with his friend's handwriting on it. He raised an eyebrow and Spook immediately snapped the book shut and shook his head. Darren frowned, but made no comment. Instead he said, 'OK, see you outside,' and stormed out of the room.

Spook sighed and switched the lamp off. He banged his forehead against his desk, maybe a bit too hard, but didn't really care. He was growing utterly pathetic with this journal thing… Darren kept on looking weirdly at him, and Mia wasn't being any less suspicious about it. But for some reason… something _made _him want to do it. He didn't know, and now, honestly, didn't really care.

He got up from his seat in the chair, and went out of his and Darren's room, heading towards the common room. There the Colas were scattered about, chattering to each other happily. But when Spook set step in the room, any forms of discussion died out and every eye and face turned to look at the redhead. In spite of himself, Spook felt his face burning in shame, and didn't like the twinge he felt when he saw the rage, hatred, dislike and sense of betrayal in the Colas' looks. He tried to ignore all this, while he took his usual seat next to Darren who grinned at him, as if trying to reassure him everything will be OK. Spook might have smiled back or said something quietly, but their glares were much more penetrating than before.

'Don't worry,' Darren whispered. 'You've still got Mia… you've still got _me._'

Spook gave the other illusionist an odd look, and then laughed softly when he saw Darren blushing. 'Yeah,' he said. 'I know. Where _is _she, anyway?'

'Oh. She's coming in a few moments.'

Spook nodded, and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. 'You know what, Darren,' he murmured, but didn't finish his sentence. He could sense Darren looking at him curiously.

'What?'

'I'm done.'

This earned him a long pause and he had to open his eyes again to see what Darren's reaction had been. He grinned slightly at the look of confusion. 'You know,' he muttered, 'I'm done. With Dad, I mean. I'm done. I don't care any more—I don't. He's the past forever.'

Darren thought for a minute. He said, 'Sure, I understand,' and smiled sympathetically, and with also a little relief that his friend might be back to normal, and over moping because of his father. Spook shoved him when he noticed it and his high-and-mighty voice was back.

'You didn't _really _think that some guy could actually do that to me, did you?' he asked and Darren sniggered.

'Do what?' said a voice from behind them both. Spook didn't turn round, because he recognised that same warm, calm voice, and the same wave of comfort from a distance. Darren however seemed to be the Cola less common to this, because he peered back to see Mia coming towards them. She was probably the only Cola still talking to either of them (the other Children Of Limitless Ability had thought that maybe Darren wasn't that much of a great person hang out with). Spook spotted Lisa, Dax and Gideon all giving the healer annoyed looks but she seemed completely unaware of it.

'Hey,' Spook and Darren said in unison, Spook speaking louder though. Darren seemed to tense his shoulders as Mia sat beside them, and Spook didn't understand why. He shrugged it off—it didn't matter. He was with his only two friends, and still happy about it.

The three of them talked for awhile and then it finally it came time to go to bed. Both illusionists said bye to Mia, who smiled and nodded and headed to her own room. Later on in bed, Spook laid there staring at the ceiling. He said nothing, but he knew that Darren was still awake, judging from the boy's breathing. He wanted to ask the raven-haired boy what was wrong with him, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He rolled over, groaned, pulled the pillow over his head, but didn't seem to be able to sleep.

'You OK?' Darren asked, eventually, in a whisper. Spook sighed.

'Yeah…' he said.

'It doesn't seem so,' said Darren.

Spook got up at almost the same time Darren did. His grey eyes met Darren's light blue ones, even in the darkness that enveloped them.

'What do you mean?' demanded Spook and Darren shrugged.

'Oh, I dunno,' he murmured. He wrapped his blanket over his shoulders, shivering. 'I mean—you've just been… well, you've been really… _distant_, lately.'

'Distant?'

'Yeah. I mean, you haven't been _that _Spook we all know and love… you've been different really, being all quiet and stuff.'

Spook gazed down at his hands and then nodded. 'It's well—you know…'

'I know. But you said you were done. Doesn't that mean that you're completely over with—with, you know, your dad?'

'It does. And I am. I just told you, didn't I?' He flicked his eyes back up at Darren, and they narrowed. 'I told you—I'm not afraid of talking about it, so just talk freely to me. I couldn't care less about it, honest. And anyway—Dad's better off without having me, really.'

Darren nodded and, even if he could hardly see his own hands, Spook swore he saw Darren's eyes sparkle with compassion and worry. 'I'm gonna go to sleep,' he muttered and leaned back on the pillow, turning to the wall. He shut his eyes tightly and sensed Darren doing the same.

'Yeah,' Darren murmured. 'Uh-was that notebook... I mean, were you writing in it about your dad?'

Spook caught his breath and decided whether to tell him. _He is my best friend, after all, _he thought. 'Yes,' was all he said and thankfully Darren didn't press the subject on. About ten minutes passed while they both tried to fall asleep, when Darren spoke.

'And Spook…' Darren began, much to Spook's surprise. 'I—I—uh, I mean, well… if there ever _is _something bad going on in your life just… don't be afraid to tell me. I'll always… um… be there for you.' Spook lay stunned in his bed and could feel Darren's eyes on his back. Eventually he rolled back over and smirked at his friend.

'I know,' he said, a smug note to his voice. There was a silence, which didn't seem so bad, thought Spook. Then something in what Darren had said before made him frown and wonder. 'Wait,' he said. 'What did you mean when you said, "That Spook we all know and love"?' Darren pressed his lips together and then Spook noticed a deep red flushing through his cheeks.

He smirked again.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Trippy**


	7. 9 SS drabbles, 9 OneRepublic songs!

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.  
Summary: Nine drabbles and nine OneRepublic songs.  
Pairing/s: All sorts of, I'd think. Slash and het.  
Genre: angst, drama, slight humour; and others.  
Song/s: Dreaming Out Loud, Say (All I need), Something's Not Right Here, Hearing Voices, All We Are, All Fall Down, Mercy, Tyrant, Won't Stop; OneRepublic  
AN: These drabbles were a lot of fun, I'll admit, although some of them I'm not too fond of. Still, I'm keeping them all right.  
Warning/s: In some cases, slash.  
Dedication: the last one is for **goodythreeshoes**. I do think it's the most horrible one of them, but if she liked it, who am I to say? XD**

* * *

Dreaming out loud:

Spook stared down at his crowd, smirking and bowing down, while the sound of applause echoed in the room. _Yes! I made it! I knew I could make it! _he was thinking, biting his lip to stop himself from jumping up and down on the stage. Every eye in the room was filled with admiration and love for their favourite illusionist. He was finally famous. _Take that, Dax, Gideon and every one of you... _he thought. _Told you I'd be famous._

When he was off stage, a man came to him. His father, Spook realised with an excited pang. The man was finally looking at him, in the eye. And he was smiling and seemed really, really proud of his son.

'Well done, Spencer,' he said warmly, pulling Spook in a tight embrace. 'I knew you could do it, Spence. Or shall I call you The Great Magician Spook, then?' And they both laughed together, like father and son.

'Spencer! Spencer, wake up, son!'

Spook woke up with a groan, rubbing the side of his head. He looked around the room. No. Still the same surroundings as usual. He was dreaming after all...

When he got down, his dad was looking at him curiously. Spook was surprised at this, because he knew his father had never really liked him. But something seemed to be going on in the man's mind.

'Yeah, Dad, something wrong?' said Spook, feeling a bit of hope—but it was shrivelled in the next second.

His dad shook his head and dropped his eyes to the ground. 'Nothing, Spencer. I'm gonna go wake up Oliver and Emma now.' And with that he left.

Spook stared at his father's back, feeling slightly jealous and disappointed. _Well, it really __**was **__a dream, after all, _he thought while pouring some cereal in a bowl.

* * *

Say (All I need):

She glared and glared at the ceiling. Here she was at home—instead of being at the greatest college in the world. She was stuck in her house forever and no one could help her. She couldn't go back there—because she didn't have it any more. She didn't have that power any more. It was gone—sapped out by _Catherine Reader._

As she thought of the name, a great feeling of distaste and hate filled up in the pit of her stomach. _It's all because of __**her**__! _she thought, gritting her teeth. All because of that lying, stupid, conniving, little cow!

_She _was the one who separated her from her _friends_.

_She _was the one who nearly _killed _her and her friends.

_She _was the one who took over Tregarren College.

_She _was the one who created havoc everywhere.

_She _was the one who had killed over thousands of people.

_She _was the one taking all her power all a while.

And _she _was the one who turned her into a _dud_.

_But most importantly, _she thought now, looking at the door. _She was the one who separated me from my secret boyfriend, Gideon—her own brother…_

* * *

Something's not right here:

'I hate you,' she whispered. 'I don't understand. I've hated you all my life—we've always argued and disagreed about stuff. Yet here I am, on the couch, kissing you. Is that normal?'

He grinned up at her, their faces still only inches apart, and ran his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair, and said, softly, 'I know. It's weird, if you ask me. Me—here—kissing a snob. Not that normal, eh?' She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to get up, but his left hand was firmly attached to her back, leaving her on top of him. Eventually she sighed and rested her head on his chest, accepting defeat.

'What, no fight?' he said, slightly mockingly. 'I'd have expected more from Lisa Hardman, hard girl of the spirit world. You aren't going soft on me, are you, Lees?'

She huffed and punched his leg. She had the satisfaction to see him wince, even if the devious grin was still on his face.

_Something's not right here, _she thought, looking him in the eyes.

And for a second she knew he was thinking the same. Not only because she was psychic—but because she saw it in his bright green eyes. The same confusion, the same worry—the same _desire_.

'Do you love me or hate me, Reader?' she murmured softly. His grin didn't falter as she'd have expected. Instead it seemed to grow wider. He crushed his lips with hers and she immediately knew his answer, even if it was unspoken.

* * *

Hearing Voices:

They're both staring at the dark sky, in silence. But then, they never do speak much. Maybe only a few words here and there—but that's it. They never do talk to anyone—not even themselves. They hear people talking and talking—but they never do pay attention to them. They never really cared about what people said. They never cared what people thought of them.

But what they did care about was each other. They cared too much for each other—and they knew their friends were telling them to stop. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal.

_Is it? _Darren thinks, with a sideways glance to the telekinetic beside him. _Is it normal to feel like that for him—for anybody? And why do I feel like this? It makes no sense._

From below the balcony came the distant howl of wolf. _Lone wolves, _Darren thinks. _Lone wolves. They're alone all their life—but when they finally meet their mate it's different. They feel a connection for each other and stick together forever. But they're allowed to. Are we?_

He tightens his grip on the other boy's hand and smiles at the horizon. He still remembers the shocked gasps and murmurs—the sounds of distaste and disgust from their so-called friends. It was there in his mind. But in that night, he'd looked up to all of them, and said the only thing he could.

'I love him. He loves me. Get over it, all of you.'

And he'd left the common room, his hand intertwined with the other boy's one. And they'd left up towards the balcony, like they were now and simply sat. They hadn't spoken one word to each other.

_It's me, him and silence, _Darren thinks. He looks back at Luke. The telekinetic is smiling broadly, gazing at the stars. Darren knows that somehow the boy has heard his thoughts—and he knows what _he _is thinking now.

_Me, him, silence and the stars._

Darren sighs happily and rests his head on Luke's shoulder, savouring every bit of the silent understanding between them both, wishing this moment would never go away.

* * *

All we are:

'Jenny, please, I'm sorry—'

'Leave me alone,' she sobs and runs out of the room. Dax watches her run, with his heart beating and beating and his face burning in shame. _She's gone, _he thinks. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

'You going after her, huh, dingo?' a voice sneers behind him. He turns around his lip curled in distaste, to see Spook lying on the bed in tangled sheets, a smirk on his red lips.

'You,' Dax spits out, '_you_—get out!' Spook gets up from the bed, and walks towards Dax, still smirking.

'You sure you want me to go, dog-breath?' Dax shivers at the hot breath on his skin and turns back to the door. Somehow he can still hear Jennifer's feet rushing down the corridor, towards the common room. He can still hear her sobs of pain—and it hurts him.

'Yes,' Dax says, his voice shaking, He knows he has to go after Jennifer—to tell her the story, to clear it up.

'Remember, dingo—we made a _deal_,' Spook snarls. 'You either go after her—or stay with me. Which do you prefer? She wasn't even your _girlfriend_, so please!' Dax looks at him defiantly, but he knows he doesn't really feel like that.

'Screw your deal,' he growls. 'Get the hell out of here, Spook. Now.' Spook looks at him with obvious rage, but also surprise. Then he grabs his shirt and puts it on, heading out of the room, muttering and cursing. When he's gone Dax runs to Jenny, deciding to tell her the truth. The truth about his feelings; about the Spook business. After all, who has he got to tell? The only people who still trust him are those two—and he doesn't want to let go of either of them, not even Spook—but he must sacrifice one to get the other.

When he spots Jenny finally, though, he knows he shouldn't have done that.

There she is, on the balcony, her eyes closed and her lips locked with another boy's. Dax heads back to his room, and finds a note on his bed. He picks it up surprised, and reads it.

_I told you: she isn't your friend. Come to me tonight if you really care about me, and forget her._

It is unsigned, but Dax knows exactly who has written it, and he suddenly feels nervous. Would Spook really forgive him?

And when he walks into the boy's room, he sees Spook's eyes and knows the answer.

No, he doesn't. And now Dax's lost the only two people he trusted—and more importantly who trusted _him_.

* * *

All Fall Down:

'Oh, Dax! Oh, what have I done?' Dax blinked as he saw Mia in the doorway, her eyes puffy and red although no tears were streaming from them. Her whole body was trembling and her face was etched with far greater pain than Dax had ever seen on the healer's face. Her skin was pale-white in the blinding glare of the moon, making her look exactly like a ghost. Dax felt a sudden panic rise through him as he realised something truly terrible had happened to his friend.

'Mia, what's wrong?' he asked, softly. 'What happened?' Now her eyes shifted to the ground, as though she were afraid of looking him in the eye. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close when she wouldn't answer. 'Mia, please—tell me,' he soothed. 'Everything will be better, I promise. Just tell me what happened.' Now he wrapped his arms around the girl, and was shocked at how shaken she was. Her body also wasn't as warm as it used to be—but rather cold. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he felt it getting wet. But she still wouldn't speak.

'Mia—'

'Dad!' she suddenly burst out. 'It's about Dad, Dax!' Her body was shaking harder now, and she started sobbing loudly.

'Mia, what about him?' Dax tried to keep his voice light and warm, but there was something awaiting him—something he hadn't really expected.

'I've—I've... I've _killed _him, Dax!' she gasped out. He went rigid, his eyes wide as they fixed on the moon. Mia had felt him go still and pulled herself back from his embrace, looking at him through huge worried eyes. 'Dax,' she murmured. 'Dax—are you OK?'

'Yeah,' he whispered. 'I'm—I'm fine.' And when he looked in her eyes, he saw that she wasn't. He could see something in her gaze that told him something—she was afraid that he'd lost trust in her. She was afraid he would abandon her. Something else told him that she'd expect this—that she was used to this.

But instead he didn't. He pulled her close again, and said in her ear, 'It wasn't your fault.' But he himself didn't believe his words. Because a part of him knew that it really _was _Mia's fault. A part of him knew that it was her powers that had done it—her other powers that is.

'It is,' said Mia hollowly. 'And you know it too. I can tell—you don't trust me any more, do you?'

'No, Mia, you're wrong, I do trust you. And I know it wasn't your fault.'

'But it was,' croaked Mia.

'You don't have to tell me what happened,' whispered Dax. They both sat down now, on the grass, and the only thing that could be heard was Mia's sniffing and sobbing. Again, he hugged her, more tightly this time.

'It's OK. I'll always be there for you, don't worry, Mia. It'll be fine.' And he didn't know what went through him, or why he was doing this when she clearly wasn't in a good state—but he brushed his lips across hers gently, and stroked her cheek, wiping the remaining tears. 'It's OK,' he murmured.

* * *

Mercy:

'Hey, Alex,' she called down. He looked up at her, with a smile on his face, and his blue eyes dancing in joy at the sight of the girl he loved.

_Cut it out, _he told himself. She could read his mind, and he didn't want her to find out about his thoughts. They were too embarrassing.

'Hey, Cath,' he said, blushing slightly as she started walking next to him.

For once she's silent, not jumping around here and there. Alex glanced continually sideways at her, wondering what might be wrong with her. But she didn't say anything, just walked on, chewing on her lip. _I'm going to have to ask her eventually, _he thought.

'Cath,' he began, 'are you all right?'

She still wouldn't speak to him, it seemed, and he was getting really worried. 'Please, Cath—is there something wrong?'

Finally she stopped from her pace and looked at him straight in the eye. Her voice was slightly shaky as she spoke. 'Please, Alex,' she murmured. 'Please, help me.'

He gawped at her. _Catherine Reader asking for help from __**me**__? _he thought. _Me? What for? Oh, God, I've got to help her. But first off—stop thinking about that, you idiot!_

'Yeah, sure, what is it?' he asked, slightly uncomfortable.

Her eyes lit up. 'You'll help me?'

He nodded. 'Sure, why not? So—c'mon then, Cali Cath, what's up?'

'Well…' she hesitated for a moment, but then saw Alex's worried eyes and went on. 'I kind of…miss my old life so…I was wondering if you'd like to watch the sun set with me. Because I used to do so with my adoptive mom and dad, before they died, and kind of miss it.' Alex again gaped like a complete idiot. Was…_Catherine Reader asking to watch the sun set?_

'Um, Alex,' Catherine said and Alex snapped his attention back to her wide, fill-of-hope green eyes.

'Uh…yeah, sure,' he stuttered. She smiled more brightly now and leaned over.

'Thanks, Lex,' she whispered in his ear. She took hold of his hand and squeezed. Almost immediately Alex felt a wave of complete weariness steal over him. Then darkness surrounded him.

Catherine smirked as Alex's body fell down on the grass. She knelt down beside his stiff body and giggled.

'Well, sorry, Lex, but I just really, really needed your power!' she crowed. He seemed to groan and stir. 'Yeah, I know it hurts, but oh well. Don't worry though—the pain will be gone in a week. Thank your dear shapeshifter for the idea!' And with that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the college.

* * *

Tyrant:

'See you later, Lees,' Dax said, grinning. Lisa smiled back at him, but she didn't really feel like doing so now.

'Yeah, see you, Dax,' she said and gave him a peck on the lips before disappearing into the corridor. And whilst walking, she feels a great wave of confusion and worry.

_I shouldn't be doing this, _she thought biting her lip. _I just shouldn't. It isn't fair—not on Dax or Mia...I've betrayed both my friends, only because he's such a...tyrant._

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

'Something wrong, Hardman?' he asked, a smirk on his lips. Lisa sighed and got up in the bed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. He sat next to her, but kept a fair distance—he knew what had happened last time, and doesn't want it to repeat itself.

'No, nothing's wrong,' she snapped. But he has the satisfaction of seeing that she isn't as confident as before. Her hair was unusually messy, blonde strands directed everywhere—her eyes burned with shame, rather than fury as he'd expected. Her skin was pale and dark shadows curved under each of her sapphire-blue eyes.

'You sure?' he purred in her ear. He saw her shiver and his smirk grew wider. 'No, you're not fine, are you?'

She looked up at him, in the eyes, and snarled: 'Get out of my face, Williams. Now.'

He shook his head.

'I mean it, Williams!' she growled. 'Get out of here now! You've no shame, huh? I can't believe you like doing this. Why are you—?'

He interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers. She sighed and eventually gave up.

When he left, she looked at her friend's bed in shame. 'I'm sorry, Mia,' she murmured. 'I—I—Spook just knows how to win...'

* * *

Won't Stop:

Clive's normally technical, mathematical voice was oddly mellow and soft as he sang his favourite song. His fingers were pressing down on each key of the piano and he sang along to the song he knew so well.

"_And I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you I waited for, I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you that my heart beats for..."_

And on and on his voice sang, finishing it. But then he felt slightly confused at the end. _Who _had he been singing about—_exactly_? And _who _was this one who made his heart beat? Well, obviously in a metaphorical way, that is, he remembered.

He walked, later on, through the hallway and on his way to the lab, thinking about that same song that rang and rang in his ears. He'd looked at everyone in Cola Club—but the song didn't fit anyone. Not even Barry, whom he had thought he loved with all his heart. _But he's my __**friend**__! _Clive told himself. The song didn't seem to even fit to Mia, or Lisa or anyone else...

_Then __**who **__does it belong to? _he wondered, and without knowing he bumped into someone. He blinked down at Luke, who'd fallen from the impact. Clive flushed.

'Oh, sorry, Luke—didn't see you there,' he was saying as the telekinetic got up, smiling and nodding.

"_Yeah," _Luke signed. _"I know."_

Clive was grateful that he could understand Luke. He smiled back, and looked around him. He had gotten to the lab apparently. But instead of going inside, he watched as Luke headed down the corridor and towards the common room. Then he felt a need to go after the boy. He called out to Luke.

'Hey, Luke—wait a minute! Would you mind helping me out with an experiment I'm working on? It involves some research, and you know how Barry doesn't like reading so much. I'll need a bookworm.' Luke turned to him and smiled. He nodded and followed Clive, who was grinning excitedly, into the lab. Clive put a big book with the title _Science Mysteries _in front of Luke who took it with a grin.

After about an hour of research, the boys hadn't come anywhere with what Clive was planning. _"Sorry, Clive," _Luke signed. _"Perhaps we'll try this tomorrow too?" _And suddenly Clive didn't feel sad any more. He nodded.

And the next few days it went on the same—both of them looking through Clive's science books, but finding nothing. Then at the end Luke looking sad, and saying that they'll try tomorrow again. Clive had to hide his grin when this happened.

One day though, Clive told Luke: 'Actually, let's not do this any more in the lab—we could try and just relax, you know? I'm not in the mood for it. How about we head outside with some hot chocolate and read those books there?' Luke threw him a surprised glance but then nodded. The spectacled boys headed outside in the May air, and sat in the tree-house sipping on Mrs P's steaming hot cocoa and reading from the books. A few times they laughed out loud about random things.

At the end of the day, while sleeping the room he shared with Barry, Clive couldn't help but feel relieved and excited. Excited because he was going to see Luke again tomorrow. Luke, the boy who read more books than anyone else, the boy who was quiet, the boy who was smarter than anyone else in the college (_together with me, of course, _thought Clive), the boy with whom Clive shared a connection—Clive could not wait to see him again.

_Why am I relieved then? _he thought.

Again the words from the song echoed in his ears, and he sang along softly, finally realising the biggest mystery of his life.

"_I swear it's you that I waited for…"_

**

* * *

**

**Please review! And thanks for all those who already did.**

**~Trippy**


	8. Shadow of the day

**Disclaimer: Ali owns everyone. I'm only playing with the Cola-world.  
Summary: A terrible event affects everyone at Cola Club.  
Pairing/s: None.  
Genre: angst, drama  
Song/s: Shadow of the day, Linkin' Park  
AN: Despite the fact that I find all my past works terrible, I did enjoy writing this one. You'll see why (that is, if you haven't read it already).  
Dedication: **P.I.R ** - yes, I'm aware it has no Lisa/Dax in it, but it's still dedicated to you!  
Warning/s: Character death **

* * *

**9. Shadow of the day**

It was one day, on a Saturday, April the fifth, that the Colas' lives changed. They hadn't expected it—yet it still happened. And there was nothing they could do about it...no one had thought it would happen.

Four Colas, all close friends were sitting at their usual table at lunch, laughing out loud.

'Oh, please, Gideon,' Lisa snapped, but was giggling in spite of herself. 'You know that's not possible.'

'But it _is_!' Gideon said in a whisper. 'You guys wanna know what happened then?' Dax and Mia laughed while Lisa shook her head.

'No thanks,' she said. Then her eyes abruptly became misty and her lips quivered like the worried blare in her eyes. Dax watched her, concerned, as she got up from her chair and looked around the dining room. Dax could feel Mia and Gideon sit rigid beside him, and he hadn't realised he'd been as still until Lisa sat down again.

'You OK?' he asked. She nodded, but Dax noticed that she wouldn't meet any of her friends' eyes.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Mia looked at her friend concerned.

'You sure, Lees?' she asked. Lisa snapped her head to Mia's direction.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she muttered. She looked at Dax for a long and he tried to get it out of her mind. But strangely it was completely shut down as was her face which now betrayed no emotion. She got up again from her chair and left the dining room without a word. Gideon, Dax and Mia could only stare at her back gaping. After a few minutes Gideon gestured to his head with his finger and had an expression which said, 'someone's mad.'

'Is she OK, I wonder?' said Mia glancing back nervously.

'Yeah, I bet she's all right,' Gid muttered, rolling his eyes. 'She's probably got some message from our great-grandparents or something.'

Mia looked at him, worried. 'Are you sure? I think it's something else.'

Gideon shrugged and Dax said, 'No, Mia's right. There's something wrong with her.' He got up, leaving his chips and fish untouched. 'I'll go after her—you two stay here, OK?' They both nodded and he headed out of the dining room. He looked all around in the corridor, but didn't see one glimpse of her. His throat swelled up as he now smelt a worry coming from—yes. He was sure of it. Go left, then on the stairs, head outside.

He glanced at the window which was opened and grinned. He ran to it and shifted directly into a falcon. He flew above Fenton Lodge, his sharp eyes trying to catch Lisa in his gaze. And he did.

He flew down on her shoulder, gently, but as usual, she jerked and cursed. 'Dax!' she muttered, when the falcon went on the grass. He shifted back, sitting cross-legged and grinned at her cheekily.

'Sorry,' he said. 'But why'd you go out like that?' Lisa's eyes flicked from anger to a distant-looking-kind-of way in almost an instant. She turned, so that her back was facing him.

'Oh,' she murmured, 'you know. Some stupid spirit badgering me.' Dax felt as if it _wasn't _that and didn't try to be less blunt when he asked.

'C'mon—what about? Just tell me, Lees. You remember what happened all those—'

'I know,' she interrupted him. 'But it's just that...'

'Lisa.' Dax was speaking in a whisper now, and he forced her to look at him. 'Lisa. What's wrong? What'd you see? Come on—please tell me.'

Lisa's blue eyes were locked with his brown ones for a while, before she sighed and gave in finally. 'I don't know, Dax,' she admitted. 'I don't know—and I'm not lying now. I just felt something weird—like a feeling of falling or something. It wasn't a spirit, really—just a feeling. It was as if I was falling down, and then it was like I hit something. I dunno what, though—but I'm guessing it was probably water. Like really _cold _water. And then when the feeling ended, I felt sad...' her voice trailed off, and now he really believed her. He would have sensed, again, if she'd been lying. But now his senses were telling him that only the truth was pouring out of her mouth. But there was something else too. And he had to find out what.

'Lees,' he said gently. 'There's something else, isn't there?' She looked at the ground, and nodded grimly. 'What is it? Who did you feel it happened to?'

Her hair covered her face now, but Dax could still hear her faint sniffling. She was crying. 'I felt...it's going to happen to..._you_.'

**O~O~O~O~O**

After a while, since that part, Lisa was talking to Dax.

'Just be careful, OK? If you go on any flight or swim or foxtrot. Please, Dax—be careful.' Dax nodded, slightly dazed. Lisa knew he was as worried as she was.

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' Then he grinned, as if nothing had happened. 'Don't worry, though—you said it was to do with the falcon, right? I'm not gonna shift into a falcon for a few days and see what happens. And anyway, it's April—surely the water can't be as cold as you say.'

'Yeah, but—' Lisa bit her lip suddenly and smiled. 'OK, but no flights, all right?'

Dax nodded. 'Yup, no problem. Anyway, I reckon it's going to rain. What d'you think?'

She glanced at the sky and nodded. 'Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Just—'

'I'll be _fine_, Lees. Geez, stop stressing so much.' He laughed and she smiled again.

'OK, well, see you later then,' she said.

'Yup.' He ran and ran, and then a young red fox was there instead of him. Lisa watched him go, and thought that maybe he was right. Stressing on and on about it would get her nowhere. So she turned back and headed to the college. She walked on to the common room, and Mia immediately greeted her, asking if she was OK. Lisa said that she was fine, and she, Mia and Jennifer talked and hung out in the common room, until the bell rang. Dax had come by then, still as cheerful as ever.

'So—' Mia asked later on in bed, softly because Jennifer was sleeping. 'What really happened? It wasn't "nothing"—I know it wasn't.' Lisa shrugged and then decided to tell her. Mia looked just as worried when she came to the conclusion that it might be Dax, the one who would fall.

'But—it was just a vision, right?' said Mia. 'It doesn't have to be true, right?'

Lisa shrugged. 'They always do,' she said hollowly. 'But no—Sylv's telling me it's probably nothing. I hope she's right.'

Mia nodded and then lay back on her pillow, closing her eyes. 'Night, Lees,' she mumbled, her face covered by her duvet.

'Night,' murmured Lisa back, and then went to sleep too.

The next day Dax was still there—still better than ever. Even happier it seemed.

Then the entire week he was perfectly fine—Lisa had completely forgotten about the worry, and everything was normal again.

But then, twenty-three days after the feeling, he was missing. He'd disappeared. No one knew where—no one knew whether he was all right. Everyone was worried—especially Lisa.

'Where could he be?' asked Jennifer, three days after his disappearance. She seemed to be on the break of crying, thought Lisa, looking at her. 'Is he all right, do you think?' This was directed at Lisa who shook her head.

'I don't know,' she sighed. _I hope he is._

'Relax, Jen—he's all right,' Barry said, but his grey eyes were just as worried as everyone else's. _How can you be so sure?_

Gideon was the quietest one, in the common room that evening. He seemed really pale, and Lisa knew that, despite Mia's waves of comfort (everyone else was getting them, but mostly Gideon), he was scared to death. He wasn't making any daft comments or jokes—his lips were shut tight at all times. He reminded Lisa of Luke, in a way.

'Lisa,' said Mia quietly, and gently. 'Do you think your vision could have been right?' _I'm not sure—maybe._

Lisa glanced at her hands, but said nothing. Mia knew her answer already, and didn't like it. 'But...he'll be fine, right?' she asked. Lisa bit her lip. _I don't know. I hope so._

A week, two weeks, three weeks—still no sight of Dax. The Cola Project was getting really worried, and was thinking the same as the Colas—was he alive or not?

_No, he isn't. He isn't. He's dead—they'll come and tell you that. He is dead. _

And sure enough, Mrs Satre once came in the common room, her eyes wet and puffy, and stains of where tears had been clear on her face, and said, to all the Colas, '_Il...est...mort.'_

"_And the sun will set for you, The sun will set for you, And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in grey, And the sun will set for you."_

There had been a silence—a long awful silence, where each of them tried to grasp what Paulina Satre had told them. Jennifer began sobbing loudly—Mia was staring at the ground, yet didn't shed one tear (Lisa found this very weird)—Alex and Jacob were looking at each other, open-mouthed still not believing—Clive looked like he was about to cry too—Spook was looking absolutely appalled, and in a way, thought Lisa, sad; disappointed. He had a look in his eyes that showed that maybe he _did _feel a bit sorry. Dax was after all, his distant cousin.

_No. It's not 'was'. It's __**had**__. Dax __**had **__been his distant cousin. _Lisa let a few tears fall on her face, but was busy looking at the responses the other Colas were having. Barry was trying to comfort Jennifer, but even his face had gone red and his eyes were slightly misty. Darren seemed utterly confused—if not, his reaction seemed to be like the Tellers' one. Luke was also gazing at the floor as if he were lost in his own thoughts. But Lisa noticed that his face was in grave expression. And finally...

Lisa looked at Gideon. He was completely still—as though he were a stone. It didn't seem to Lisa like he was breathing in any way. His eyes, once full of life and joy, were now dull and a darker shade of green—they were wider than ever. His mouth was ajar, even if he probably wasn't breathing.

'N...no,' he suddenly muttered. But no one took notice, apart from Lisa and Luke. 'No. No. It can't be true. No.' He was murmuring, 'no' continually and all of the Colas seemed aware of it. They all stared at him. Lisa knew Mia was trying to send the most comforting waves she could—but then it was as though she had stopped, realising how pointless it was.

Poor Gideon would never forget.

Poor Gideon would have to live on without his best mate.

Poor Gideon wouldn't have who to share his stupid jokes with.

Poor Gideon wouldn't have anyone telling him he's too obsessed with chocolate.

Poor Gideon wouldn't have someone leaving feathers and fur in his room.

Poor Gideon wouldn't _have _a best friend _any longer_.

Lisa had probably never seen Gideon cry, as far she was concerned. But now the tears flowed down his face, faster and harder than a waterfall. More than anything though, he was _angry_, Lisa noted with a slightly panicky feeling. He wouldn't do something crazy, would he?

'When will the funeral be?' he asked his voice thick with anger and grief.

'Next week,' said Mrs Satre.

**O~O~O~O~O**

The Colas had all been given the opportunity to write something for their only shapeshifter. But words from only three people were there. Only three—they were of his _real _friends. And only a few words were written, because not even writing it down would help those three children get over the shock, pain and grief they had been feeling—and were still feeling.

_Daxesh Robert Jones:_

_He could be a real pain sometimes—but he was a real friend, too._

_He was really brave. So incredibly brave that he would take the riskiest choices—but always succeed in his plans. He was an incredibly brave, great friend._

_He was too good for his kind; too good. He loved nature, the air—everything that surrounded him. He was also pretty foolish sometimes—many times. Did the stupidest things one could even think of doing. In fact, he was probably supposed to be dead for a long time. But...despite his stupidness, he was a great friend. An idiot, great friend that is._

How Gideon could keep any humour after that event, none of the Colas could figure out. But there was something oddly cheerful about him, the day after the funeral. None of them knew why. None—apart from the three of them: Lisa, Mia and Luke. Only they knew that he was quite all right—because he knew that his best friend _wasn't _dead. Not in one bit was he dead. He was still there; and the three Colas, who'd known everything about the shapeshifter, knew it was true.

* * *

It was now a year—officially a year ever since..._he'd _died. Well—not exactly died. He was still with them. Lisa hadn't yet talked to him—because it took one year for a medium to be able to talk with a spirit after they'd died. But that was only for the really _close _people to you, Lisa remembered.

His gravestone was in an oddly beautiful cemetery, with flowers and trees everywhere, and even a few animals walking and running around. Lisa had never thought of a cemetery to be beautiful—how could it be, when it was a place which showed so much grief and sadness?

It was only them there—Lisa, Mia and Gideon. Only they had been allowed to go; to see their friend's grave after an entire year. Lisa knew that both Mia and Gideon had felt an excitement for coming here—she, on the other hand, had been reluctant. But now, as they walked on, the sun burning the back of their heads in spite of the clouds scattered around the pale-blue sky, Lisa also felt happy; joyful. There was just something about the place, the way it looked, the sensation it gave you—it was relaxing. If it hadn't been for the fact that corpses surrounded them, Lisa might have _enjoyed _coming here.

'So,' said Gideon at a moment, 'what're we gonna do here anyway?' Mia and Lisa exchanged glances and shrugged.

'I don't know,' Mia murmured. 'I guess to see Dax again,' she smiled at Lisa, 'Right?' Lisa nodded, and had to return the healer's smile.

Gideon said nothing though, and Lisa guessed that he was still thinking about it.

'Don't worry, Gid,' said Mia, her smile wider now. 'Lisa will be able to talk to him, won't you, Lees?'

'Yep,' Lisa said, grinning now. She shoved the telekinetic and laughed. It was an odd sound, after an entire year of hardly any laughter around. But even if it was odd—it didn't mean it wasn't nice. 'I'm sure Daxy-boy's got to visit us at least _once_—that is, if he hasn't killed himself just to get rid of us.'

Suddenly they all halted and there it was—_Daxesh Robert Jones _was written in a neat handwriting, and the words they'd each thought and felt were there together with his name. They simply stood there, all grappling with their emotions, staring at the tombstone, Mia smiling sadly, Lisa looking grave, Gideon fighting back tears. They said nothing—they were remembering. They were remembering their friend, their companion, their colleague—the boy who'd changed their life.

Lisa bent down now, closing her eyes, the wind whipping her blonde hair around her tear-streaked face, and took something out of her pocket—his malachite bracelet. She held it tight in her left hand, while her fingertips traced the marble stone, feeling the holes punctured in it from the writing. She let out a shaky breath and whispered, 'Dax, Dax, Dax...where are you?'

No answer; no nothing. Lisa tried again. 'Dax...please, come to me.' Still there was no answer. Nothing to tell her that her friend was there. 'Please, Dax, please.' She was pleading now.

'He's not there, is he?' Gideon's voice was as low as hers, and she hadn't realised he'd bent down next to her. She shook her head sadly, and wiped the tears from her face with her hand.

'No,' she croaked. 'He isn't here.'

'No,' said Mia, unexpectedly. 'He is.' Lisa and Gideon both looked up at her, and saw her moving towards a nearby tree. Gideon and Lisa glanced at each other then back at her when she came back with a paper in her hands. She read it first, and then gave it to them.

Lisa didn't know how, or why, but the letters imprinted on the paper meant more than any message from a dead relative had. She had no idea if it really _was _from him, but there was that pang of hope—that feeling that maybe it was.

_Hope, _she thought. _That's all we've got left—or so we thought, _she added, smiling in a shaky sort of way.

_I'm not dead. I'm just...on a road—a trip. Please don't worry. I'm fine...with friends. Of course not as good as you, but I like it here. Please, don't worry. Don't think I'll forget you guys—because I won't. And...death is not the end, remember?_

**

* * *

**

**Loved writing it - especially for the effect it had on people. Anyway, I still love reviews!**

**~Trippy**


	9. We're the same

**Disclaimer: Own no one and nothing.  
****Summary: They're the same.  
****Pairing/s: Luke/Mia, sort of - implied Mia/Spook  
****Genre: friendship, romance, a tiny hint of angst  
****Song/s: None.  
Dedicated: **Starowner**.**

* * *

Luke gazed on, slightly jealous, as Mia talked to Spook happily. And what bothered Luke most, was that Spook was _also _talking happily to Mia. They were both outside, on the field, while all the other Colas were in the common room.

Apart from Luke, that is.

He'd been watching them for a while. Something in the way they'd both left the room, at the same time, had bothered him. He didn't know why—but he felt annoyance towards Spook. It simply hurt him to see _Mia _talking to _Spook_! The two most unlikeable people to be even _agree _on something _little. _Mia was kind, calm and gentle—Spook was a show-off, a git, incapable of staying one _second _without going on and on about his 'excellent' powers.

Those two were like summer and winter—day and night. Probably even more different—if that was possible. Yet they still seemed to get along, in these brief moments they had, alone.

Mia now giggled and Luke focused his attention on the healer and illusionist. He felt uncomfortable when Spook also laughed now and put his arm around her shoulders. Luke watched as they both headed on, deeper in the forest, most likely going to the tree-house.

Luke might have stayed put—after all, it wasn't his business, was it?—if it hadn't been for this immense jealousy and hatred he was feeling towards Spook. So he walked on, keeping a fair distance from them. He sometimes flinched when he heard them laughing, or talking a bit more…about things a bit more personal. Why Mia would tell _Spook_ of all people, about all these things, Luke had no idea. He'd learned to _not _trust Spook Williams with anything—yet Mia here was doing the opposite. She was talking openly to him as if she'd known him all her life, and not four years.

And Spook was also opening up, Luke thought. He gaped as Spook's hand intertwined with Mia's for a moment, before the boy pulled it back, looking slightly pink.

_No! _Luke thought, desperately. _Please, no! It's not fair…_

But Luke ignored these thoughts and listened even more carefully now at what Mia was saying. He was shocked. He'd never known this much about Mia…she'd never told _anyone _about all these things—not even Lisa, Dax or Gideon. And as he thought about this, he realised both of them were the same.

Everyone thought he'd had a great life before Cola Club—and it was true, he'd liked it enough—but they didn't know about a secret he kept with him at all times. Something about himself, Catherine and Gideon…He'd somehow found this out when Catherine was leeching the power and strength out of him, in France. He didn't think it was _Catherine _who knew it—but her subconscious maybe.

And there were other secrets Luke kept—_but it's not as if I can say anything right now, _he thought, bitterly. That was one of them actually—the hatred he kept for his sister, even if she was dead. He didn't care—he still hated her, and knew they all did too, but they probably would be surprised if he'd say it out loud. He had hated her even before they'd found out she was bad.

He almost laughed out loud—but then remembered he _couldn't _laugh out loud. Couldn't make even one sound—it was really annoying. Everyone thought he was so poor, and pitied him—but he didn't _want _their pity. He wanted to be treated normally. It annoyed him, even if he knew that they did it because they cared, when Gideon or Lisa or even Alex (it had happened once) were all like, 'Oh, Luke, you OK?' or 'Luke, mate, what's up?'

_But only one person knows how I feel…_His eyes locked on Mia's back while her dark hair billowed out behind her to the wind, and suddenly he realised something he hadn't—something none of them had.

Mia…everyone thought she was nice and gentle—the good one, the one who couldn't harm a fly. Yet _she _had killed Catherine. Yet _she _had nearly harmed that girl from the disco last year (everyone knew about it). Yet _she _had burnt Catherine's hair. _She _was the one with freaky, scary powers. She wasn't what she seemed to be…And now Luke knew it was true—from what she was telling Spook, he realised he'd been right.

Her past…it wasn't a nice one. It was ugly and…dreary. She'd seen five _really close_ people die, had a car accident once with the school-bus at her old school and had been the only one to survive, had had to suffer over a hundred kids' pain, then had had to leave her dad, who'd been drunk, alone because her friends found out he'd been drinking and she'd been healing him all along…

_No wonder she's so quiet…even __**I **__would be quiet if…_Now he laughed, even if it couldn't be heard, wryly. It was so weird thinking about these things which couldn't even happen.

_Wait…what?_

He halted in his tracks as he saw Mia and Spook lean in to each other, and peck each other on the lips! He couldn't help but feel angry, annoyed—and most of all, broken. To see Mia, the one he knew to understand him, be with someone else other than him! It was…it was just so…

He caught his breath and froze when Spook turned around suddenly and walked past him. The boy didn't pause to look or say anything to him—didn't even seem to notice him there. Mia also turned now, a sad look on her face, and watched Spook's back. Then, when the boy was out of view, her eyes shifted to Luke. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but then a smile crept on her face as though she were trying to reassure him everything was fine.

But Luke could see past that smile—past those eyes. He'd heard in the next few minutes—she wasn't happy. And something weird had happened between her and Spook. What though, Luke wondered?

'Luke,' Mia called to him, the fake smile still on her face. He snapped out and nodded back to her. He walked towards her, slightly hesitantly wondering whether to go to her or head back to the college, but he tried to summon the last bit of courage he had left in him. He reached her and looked curiously at her. But the two now started walking in silence (_what we're both good at, _Luke realised), as she and Spook had. She didn't give any explanation as to what had happened early. Her look was far-away, and Luke wanted to know _now _what was up with her.

They reached the tree-house (even if this hadn't been their destination), and they got up in it and simply sat in the brief, comfortable silence. Then, after ten minutes, Mia finally spoke.

'Why aren't you in the common room, with the other Colas?'

Luke shrugged and began to sign something—then remembered that Mia didn't understand. It was one of the many things that annoyed him about the other Colas—they didn't understand what he was trying to say, and he always had to use his board. Thankfully he had it now too and he wrote, _'Dunno. You? I saw you and Spook talking and...Well, what was that about?' _She looked surprised at him and then laughed a kind of wry laugh.

'So you were listening, weren't you?' Luke went a bit pink when he nodded. She laughed again. 'Don't worry. Did you…did you hear everything I told him?' Again, Luke nodded in confirmation. 'Oh,' she said.

'_Is something wrong?' _Luke wrote. Mia shook her head.

'No, it's all right,' she murmured. She flashed him a smile, which was exactly like her laugh had been. 'You know, don't you?'

'_Know what?'_

'About…well, about my life. And you understand why I don't like talking about it. Not that anyone's asked me.'

'_OK,' _Luke wrote, feeling uncomfortable for some reason. _'But what happened with Spook back then? You two aren't…'_

A deep red flushed through her skin as she realised what he meant. 'What? No—of course not!' she stammered. 'Why—why would you think that? I mean, he's simply my friend. A good friend, too,' she added, still blushing.

'_A good friend?' _Luke looked sceptical when she nodded.

'It's true,' she insisted. 'He's not that bad once you get to know him…Really, he isn't.'

'_Mia—he's a git. Oh, and by the way I can't suddenly wake up one day and have a cup of tea with him, and talk about my life—I'm a mute, remember?' _Mia laughed a more proper laugh.

'I guess you're right.' Then, in a more serious tone, 'How's that going for you?' He stared at her, startled. He hadn't expected her to ask him this. Yet she didn't seem to have expected his last words. Luke, as far as she and everyone else was concerned (apart from Gideon), didn't say anything bad about anyone. So it was weird. And apparently he hardly ever was sarcastic.

'_OK, I guess,' _Luke scribbled. Mia looked unconvinced.

'It's not true, is it?' Luke opened his mouth and released a breath—something which should have been a sigh—and wrote, _'You're right. It's horrible being a mute. No one understands what I want to say—only with this stupid thing. Or with signing—but then, no one knows what I sign either.'_

Mia read and nodded. A sympathetic look appeared in her eyes—but Luke didn't want this. He wanted something else—what it was, he didn't know. But _not _sympathy. He hated sympathy—_I've had enough of it, thank you very much! _he thought.

'Are you OK, Luke?' she asked now. He nodded, curtly a scowl on his face. She stared at him for a while and then shrugged. 'If I can kill Catherine, I guess you can be angry too,' she said. Luke felt grateful and nodded, smiling now. She noticed his change and smiled too. 'You're not who you seem, Luke, are you? Neither am I…' She rested her head on the wooden wall of the tree-house and closed her eyes. The silence that filled his ears was the only comforting thing at the moment. He didn't know what to do—he wanted to ask Mia a thousand questions (mostly about her and Spook) but couldn't bring himself to break the silence. He also felt nervous for some reason, but tried to push the feeling away.

'I think we should leave now,' murmured Mia, opening her eyes and blinking. Luke nodded, and they both got down and walked back to the college. He wished he could be like Spook now—to have that same courage to hold Mia's hand, or to put his arm around her shoulders.

_But I don't have his courage—because I'm a __**coward**__._

Mia suddenly stopped and looked at him. 'Luke,' she said, 'you're not OK, are you?'

Luke thought for a moment and then shook his head. She sighed. He took out his board, and briskly wrote, _'You?'_

She shook her head, smiling. 'No. Is it so obvious?' He grinned and nodded. They both laughed, even if one of their laughter couldn't be heard.

They finally reached the college and Mia looked at him, sadly. 'See you inside, then,' she murmured. He nodded, also feeling a swell of sadness. Something which shocked him now, though, and made this pang go away, was Mia who leant in to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before disappearing in Fenton Lodge.

Luke stared at the door, rubbing his cheek, and grinning.

'Mia…' he managed to croak out.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Trippy**


	10. Life's like a song

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.  
Summary: "****But all he had done was staring, stunned at him dying. He couldn't move and in that moment, that moment of dread, he felt the song pausing. The song simply stopped and he felt nothing any longer, just numbness…but that hardly counted as an emotion.**"  
**Pairing: None, really.  
****Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Song/s: None.  
Warning/s: Character death. **

**

* * *

****Life's like a song**

Watching him die, watching him fade, watching the life vanish from his eyes, watching the breath no longer come from his mouth, watching his hands no longer moving…just seeing his death right there, in front of his very eyes, that's torture…

_But, _he reminds himself, staring wearily around at the rows and rows of people, all dressed in black, _that's life. _He heaves a deep sigh and feels the soft hum of the wind making his hair sway slightly.

Life…life was nothing but a never lasting melody. You could play and play it, over and over again, but it never ended. Yet it never went on.

A melody, which started out peacefully, went on like that, before turning slightly harder and louder, then back to soft. A sound you keep all the time with you. Everything has a sound…the plants have a sound, the trees have a sound, _we _have a sound. Because everything had a sound, whether living, whether dead; whether never even alive to begin with.

Some songs, though, start hard and loud, and go on like that. Some start calm and go on like that. Some start hard, become soft, then hard, then soft again—or the other way around.

But the main thing with them was that you could replay it countless times. The memories, the feelings towards the certain person or song, the touch of them, their personality...it's like that tune which gets stuck in your head for a long time. Those are the memories, the life of the person—you think you get over them, think you're never going to remember them, yet they remain on that strong thread, stuck. Even in your sub-consciousness.

They never end because they remain in your mind, so clearly pictured, or heard. They do end because there comes a time when our own melodies end too. But there will always be people who will keep them in their hearts too. They never end because new people appear on this planet; therefore new tunes appear as well.

But life, like a melody, is short despite everything. Exactly when you expect it less, exactly when you think it's perfect right now, where you're living in, fate twists and turns like a thoroughly-done knot. It changes your life in a way you least want or expect. Some songs can also trick you—low, at the beginning, then too loud for your ears to bear.

_Life, this never lasting song, this never lasting tune… _

Many songs express pain, grieving, misery, joy, happiness, or loneliness…life can be based on one of these emotions, the melody representing them in a way it surprises you. But what you know is that you don't want this song to end, to fade out—you want it to go on and on till the end. Eventually, though, it gets dull and senseless.

_I don't care…I prefer a dull, emotionless life rather than this grieving, horrible one._

Some songs express guilt—and that was what he was feeling, as he watched his lifeless body being placed in the coffin. Remorse—and self-loathing. How could he…? Why did he let him die? He should have done something.

But all he had done was staring, stunned at him dying. He couldn't move and in that moment, that moment of dread, he felt the song pausing. The song simply stopped and he felt nothing any longer, just numbness…but that hardly counted as an emotion.

_Death, death, death, died, he died, he's dead, never coming back…_These words echoed through his mind and suddenly the world was on the move again. It was like a torrent of cold water being poured in over his face.

Spook closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _But even with everything, even with the grief, even with the shame…life goes on. Life starts at this very moment, or some other time. Life never ends, even with death. Life is a never lasting melody…and a melody is a life. And sometimes the only thing left for you to say is…I'm sorry._

**

* * *

**

**I think this thing was pretty horrible, but I always appreciate other people's opinions!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Trippy**


	11. I hate everything about you

**Disclaimer: Own no one and nothing.  
Summary: ****When he says he's leaving, she tries to stop him. But how can she, when he's stuck with this idea in his mind that she wants him dead?**  
Pairing/s: : slight angst, slight romance  
Song/s: I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace  
AN: As you can probably tell, I've deleted the lyrics and the stupid senseless AN. That's what I'm gonna do for them all. 

* * *

Lisa stared up at the ceiling in her new bed, thinking about what she and her friends were doing. Gideon was in trouble—she had to save him from whatever it was that was following him. Because Lisa knew that the orb thing coming that night hadn't been a mere coincidence—it was chasing Gideon. It was aiming to harm and kill Gideon, in the most brutal way, and although Lisa hated to admit it, she had no intention of letting Gideon die. It was this love-hate relationship between them that had made her so determined to save him before the government agents appeared at his doorstep. Had it not been for the fact that she _cared _about him, he might have been stuck underground, with no food or water, in misery.

Lisa shivered at the simple thought and rolled over in her bed. In the darkness she saw Mia sleeping peacefully in the bed a few feet away from hers. Lisa wondered how Dax, Mia and Gideon could sleep so calmly, when she could barely close her eyes without a spirit talking to her. She hated this power so much. True, it was useful, but still…it cut her away from the normal world.

_But it does have its uses, _she thought. _Again, thanks to it we got to Gideon…_

The moment she thought this there was a thud from downstairs, a few curses muttered under an exhausted voice, and a noise almost like someone walking. Lisa immediately shot up in her bed, and looked over at Mia, but the girl was still asleep. Lisa got out of bed, and tip-toed out of the room. She glanced down from the rail to see a tuft of messy blond hair moving along the dark room, not-so-silently. But only she seemed to hear him.

She walked down hurriedly to see Gideon fully dressed an almost sad look on his face, with a bag over his shoulder. He turned around, his face at first panicked at the thought of who it might be. But it eventually turned cold.

'What do you want, Hardman?' he demanded, his voice curt and hard. Lisa glared at him.

'Where do you think you're going, you idiot?' she hissed, her arms folded. Gideon chuckled darkly.

'Where do you _think_, Hardman? I'm giving myself up.'

Lisa stared wide-eyed at him. 'You're..._what_?' she said, uncertain about what she had just heard. Gideon snorted.

'I told you—I'm leaving. I...my life's a mess now, you know that.'

'But you can't—'

'Yes, I can, Lisa,' Gideon said, raising his voice slightly, looking outraged. 'I...I'm followed by government agents at the moment' (Lisa winced at this, thinking that they were not his only problem) 'I'm putting you, Mia and Dax in danger, and my brother and sister are _dead_. It's _my _fault they're dead, Lisa. I can't stand the guilt, and you know that even better than they do.'

Lisa looked into his eyes and noticed the clear fear and hesitation. 'Please, Gideon,' she whispered. 'Don't leave.'

'Oh, that's a good one!' Gideon again laughed a mirthless laugh, unlike his real, easy-going one. It was a laugh which didn't fit his good-looking, now infuriated face. 'You _hate _me; you've hated me ever since we met! And now, all of a sudden you're all worried about me!'

'Of course I'm worried, you bloody idiot!' Lisa said.

'You hate me—I hate you, we shouldn't care about each other!' Gideon snarled.

They stood there, glowering at each other in the darkness, both of them clenching their hands in tight fists. Blue blazing eyes locked with equally blazing green eyes for a long moment, before one of them spoke. Gideon was just as, if not more, cold as before.

'Goodbye, Hardman.'

Suddenly images poured through her mind—images of her and Gideon, both scowling and bickering, both angry with each other. But also images in which they worked together—getting Mia to save that Caroline Fisher woman, to find Dax after Catherine washed away Tregarren, all those times in Owen's lessons...there were too many to count.

'No, Gideon,' Lisa said. 'You're not leaving anywhere.' And she walked in front of Gideon, blocking his way out. He scowled.

'Get out of my way, Hardman, or else,' he warned in a dangerous voice.

'I'm not going anywhere, Reader. And neither are you.' Lisa's face wore its same defiant, stubborn expression, one that couldn't be messed with. Gideon took a step forward, his face screwed up in concentration.

"_Only when I stop to think about it..."_

'You do anything, and I wake them up,' Lisa growled.

'You don't care about me—you never did. So what if I run away?' shouted Gideon, but only Lisa heard him.

'You absolute, damn _idiot_,' she shrieked, keeping her voice at the same volume as her. 'Of _course _I care about you! Haven't I told you this before?'

'Yeah? Well, I don't believe you!'

'You—you vain loser! Do you _think _I'd put myself through so much trouble to save you, if I didn't care?'

'I bet it was just some spirit which made you.'

Lisa couldn't believe it. After all they'd been through, after all Lisa was telling him _now_, he thought she was doing this just for fun or something. Didn't he realise she wanted—_needed_—to save him, or else she'd feel as empty as he was?

'Are you that stupid to think that?' murmured Lisa.

'I'm not stupid—I'm realistic. You're nothing but a conceited snob without any feelings,' Gideon said harshly. 'Now, shove off, before I do something I'll later regret.'

Although Lisa felt she couldn't have loathed him more than at this moment, she did not move, but glared at Gideon.

'I'm not letting you go.'

'See!' Gideon was so full with fury Lisa wondered whether something bad would happen. 'That's what I _despise _aboutyou! Your damn stubbornness—just let me leave!'

'Do _you _see? If I didn't care, I'd be out of here, letting you go.'

'Well, maybe you should.' Gideon's eyes suddenly fell on the floor. He continued in a low, pained voice, 'Because I don't want to harm you—or anyone else. I don't either of you dead. Hell, I don't even want _you _touched by one of those idiots.'

Lisa walked so close to him, that there was no space between them. He looked up, his eyes now wet and puffy.

'I hate you, Reader,' Lisa murmured. 'But I don't want you dead either.' He scowled for no reason now.

'It's just...I can't stand...' He looked away again, still scowling. 'I can't _stand _you. You're...I hate everything about you. Your face, your eyes, your hair, your _life_, your personality...most of all, I hate you for making me _love _you.'

'Believe it or not, Reader—' Lisa's voice was still soft '—it's the same here too.'

Gideon glanced at her. 'I don't believe you,' he muttered.

'No?'

'Well, maybe this'll convince you.'

And in spite of everything, Lisa kissed him. He stood there, awestruck for a moment, but was then kissing her too. The kiss was not gentle or soft, but fierce and demanding. A kiss expressing love and hate in so many different ways—ways only they understood and no one else did.

'Why must I love you?' Lisa asked, when they broke apart, yet their faces were still close. Gideon laughed, a more Gideon-ish laugh, and ran his fingers through her hair. He put his lips near her ear and whispered: 'That's what I wonder all the time.'

And they kissed again, this one even more passionate than the other.

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**

**~Trippy**


	12. You too?

**Disclaimer: Own nothing and no one.  
Summary: They're pretty much the same, they've noticed.  
Pairing/s: Implied unrequited Barry/Jenny, and Mia/Spook.  
Genre: friendship  
Song/s: None.**

* * *

You too?:

Mia exchanged a slightly embarrassed smile with Jennifer, as Lisa went and danced with the boy. Jennifer shrugged and sighed, walking to the drinks' bar. Mia tried to make herself unnoticed, afraid that the Mia Effect would start its terror with these strangers, and thought it might as well work. No one really noticed her before the Mia Effect thing started happening, and she had been fairly glad about hiding in the shadows away from prying eyes, but now she always had to worry if anyone would see her, talk to her, and do the staring thing.

But when she saw Jennifer asked to dance she felt a wave of unexpected envy hit her. Shaking her head, she bought a Coke from the drinks' bar and stared into space. Her eyes then fell on Spook, who was slow-dancing with a very pretty Derwent girl, and again that weird jealousy and hate and daring came to her. She knew Spook had always loved her, possibly not because of the Mia Effect (at least that's what everyone said), and she had never exactly felt the same. So it came as a surprise, this jealousy.

"Hey," said someone beside her. She smiled at Barry who looked awkward and totally at unease. Mia felt the same herself.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm—no, in fact, I'm not," he admitted and she laughed softly. He looked hatefully at the boy Jennifer was chatting to, but then stopped glaring fearing that the healer had noticed—and she had.

She smiled wryly, knowingly. "Jenny seems pretty happy," she noted. Barry nodded, colour flushing in his cheeks.

"Y-yeah."

"And I who thought she liked Dax." Mia shook her head.

"And I who thought Spook liked you," Barry shot back. She stared at him surprised, before getting that same smile on her lips.

"You're not jealous on _him_, are you?" she asked, nodding towards the boy. He blushed even more.

"Wha—of course not! Why—why would you think that?" Mia grinned and gestured towards Spook and the dancing girl. Barry's eyes widened.

"You too?" he said, slightly shocked.

"Apparently, yes." This time he laughed along with her.

"Lisa's calling you, I think," Barry murmured nodding towards a very put-out Lisa and a flushed, happy-looking Jennifer.

Mia sighed. "What is it this time?" she whispered more to herself than to the glamourist. "See you later then, Barry." She gave him her normal, kind, Mia-ish smile and left to her two friends. She tried not to notice Barry staring at her all along, a goofy grin playing on his lips.

* * *

**Please review and I'll be forever grateful! (Of course though, you haven't got to review - it was just a thought!)**

**~Trippy**


	13. Sherlock Pranksters

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wanted, I don't, and never will own SS.  
****Summary: The two brothers are bored of all this sitting around and doing nothing. They need a new game to play. And what better than using two utter geeks as their little "subject"?  
****Pairing: Clive/Luke  
****Genre: Friendship, humour, romance.  
****Dedication: **goodythreeshoes **who, again, requested the pairing I suck most at writing. But I managed to write it, somehow.  
****Warning: Contains mentions of slash and homosexuality. If this bothers you, please don't read.**

**

* * *

**

The two boys sprawled on the couch in their common room groaned, almost simultaneously

"Ugh..." the younger of them moaned, his hand covering his light blue orbs, "I'm _so _bored..."

The older shook his head and dragged himself on the material, falling on the floor. He winced, and his younger brother did not have the disposition to even smile. That was how unnerved they were. Normally they'd laugh at anything, especially when it came to one of them foolishly getting hurt. But now, dullness caught them in its clutches, and would not let them go until they felt the true meaning of the word.

"Ugh!" the older nearly shouted in frustration. "This is what you get when you idiotically wake up at six, before everyone else! Alex! This is _your _fault!"

"_Mine_? I didn't do anything!" protested Alex, finally taking his hand from his eyes. "It's your fault—you were the one muttering about Claire Farmer last night, Jake!"

"Hey, s'not my fault she was my _girlfriend_," Jacob snapped getting himself back on the sofa. "Well, not that _you'd _understand—you're not capable of a girlfriend!"

"I _am _too!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine! I will!" Alex huffed and turned his back on his brother, who now had his eyebrows raised.

"Oh please, Lex," he chuckled, "_you_? Capable of a girlfriend! You'll have huge luck in making _Clive _fall in love with you!"

Alex scowled, and put his face close to his brother's. "Hey! First of all, I wouldn't want _that _dweeb falling for me! And I'm not gay, remember?"

"No, but you do act like a—"

"I do _not_!" he said, before Jacob could say anything. Being telepathic with each other meant they could pick up what they were going to say even before they said it.

Jacob smirked. "Oh, yes, you—"

"I do _not_!"

"You so—"

"Shut up!" Alex snapped. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"You don't tell me to shut up, ya little squirt!"

"Someone's coming, ya dope!"

"Well, I don't give a f—"

"Hey, don't swear!"

"See! That's how you—"

"I am so ma—"

"Oh, su—"

"Sh—"

Something falling on the ground broke them from their fight. They lifted their heads up, both pairs of eyes blazing in annoyance and they said in unison, "What!"

Luke seemed a bit scared at their sudden outburst and bent down to grab his writing-board. He walked away from the doorway and sat on an armchair, a book, obviously, under his armpit. Jacob nearly burst out laughing when he saw _Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix _in the boy's hands.

I'm _a girl? _Alex sent to him. _Me? Look at _this_ loser. At least I don't read Harry Pooper—or Gossip Girl for that matter!_

Jacob snorted. _This guy could read just about anything, even if it were a boiling kettle._

_Technically, Jake, you can't _read _a boiling kettle. That's not even an expression._

_Whatever. I mean it, this geek and the other are, like, the perfect match._

_You can say that again. Which guy in his sane mind watches _"The Hills"_? Not even our gay cousin does that._

_Actually, he's bisexual. And Clive's the one that does that, remember?_

_Oh yeah, we saw him receiving the first season on DVD last month, didn't we?_

_Yep. And remember that piano?_

_You mean the toy one? Yeah, I do. _Alex stifled a laugh, but failed and got a strange look from Luke.

_It was all colourful, _Jacob sent back, smirking. _Little Clivey loved it. I heard him literally _squealing _about it with Barry. And Luke? You remember Jack Parker, back from Tregarren?_

_What, the insufferable tele? _Alex frowned.

_Yeah, that guy. I totally saw Luke staring at him, perplexed—he looked as if was under his spell or something. And I've seen him staring at Ginger._

_Williams and Luke? The only thing they have in common is that they're names rhyme—well, that and they're probably attracted to men._

_Well, I know about Spooky-wooky being gay; remember when he saw him and Tyler nearly kissing?_

Alex flinched and shuddered. _Yuck, _he sent, making a gagging sound in the back of his throat. _Don't remind me. I'll be scarred for life._

_Yeah, but how do we know _Luke's _the same—or Clive?_

A sudden light was lit in both pairs of eyes, as if someone had just switched the power back on after being dark for hours. Similar, mischievous grins were on their lips in an instant, and they glanced at each other, then at Luke who didn't notice a thing.

"_Oh, this is gonna be absolutely fun_," they both said, one in his mind, the other out loud.

* * *

"So here's the plan," Jacob whispered to Alex at breakfast. They steered away from Dax, to make sure the boy didn't hear anything. He couldn't exactly be trusted when it came to pranking.

_Maybe we should prank him too, _Alex suggested, picking the thought from his brother.

_Hmm...Maybe, yeah, but now we have more important little lab-rats—Clive and Luke._

_Ah, yes, the geeks._

_Yup._

_So—the plan?_

Jacob smirked and told him everything he'd plotted for their fellow Colas. Alex grinned and nodded all along, and laughed lowly when Jake told him about the "grand finale".

"We should do this more often," Alex said a bit too loud, because Lisa immediately looked at them, her eyes narrowed.

_Oh shi—_

"I heard that, loser-face," she snapped. "You think I need someone cussing in my ear? And what should you idiots do more often?"

Jacob glared at her. She frowned and he could feel her prodding in his mind. He tried to block her, but she still found out what she needed. She got up, away from Gideon, Mia, Dax and one of their victims, and head towards the table they'd especially chosen for times like this. She sat on the spare chair and put her hands on the table, demanding sharply, "What's this with Luke and Clive?"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Alex, glancing around nervously. No one had heard. He sighed in relief.

"So what's this about?" Lisa had the grace to lower her voice at least a pitch. Jacob sighed and exchanged a glance with his brother, who shrugged.

_So what now? _Alex asked

"I can hear you, you know."

"Oh yeah?" asked Jacob and started saying, _Insufferable bit—_, but she stopped him

"Would you _please _stop swearing? I have enough of that from a deceased adult-entertainer." She shivered.

"Adult-entertainer?" Alex said amused.

She pulled a face and he laughed. "What could an adult-entertainer want?" Jacob asked, biting his lower lip.

When she was done telling him, in a hushed voice, they both sprayed out their milk, and un to her luck, on her face. "Hey!" she scolded them. "It's not funny! He's..._eurgghh_..."

"Anyway," she said, "you two were saying?"

Alex and Jacob looked at each other frowning. The same question was in their mind—should they let her in, or should they not?

"Hey," she said, "I can _still _hear you."

"God, stop doing that, will you?" Jacob said wearily. She rolled her eyes.

"Look," she whispered, so softly they had to strain their ears to hear, "if it's a prank or some other foolish game, with Clive and Luke, then know that—"

"We're going to succeed, Hardman, with or without your help," Alex said hotly.

Lisa smirked. Jacob punched him in the arm, angrily.

_You dung-head! You just gave her an idea, loser-face!_

Alex shrugged, looking a bit sheepish, yet angry all the same rubbing his arm.

"So," said Lisa, inspecting her fingernails, "when do you start?"

"Today," Alex said, and again received a punch. "Oh, will you cut that out!"

Lisa's smirk grew wider. "Need any help?" She looked at them again, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure, no prob!"

_You goddamn, bloody idiot!_

"I'm in, Teller, like it or not," she announced in a loud whisper.

"Shut it!" Jacob hissed through gritted teeth. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "but if you—"

"—'tell any of those friends of yours, you're dead', yeah, yeah, I got it, Jakey. No need to be all fussy."

Alex beamed at her, colour rising in his cheeks. Jacob stared at his brother, incredulously.

_Why must you _always _fall for the sluttish, annoying, simply evil girls, Lex?_

_I do not! _Jacob shook his head, remembering Catherine, but said nothing about it anymore.

* * *

"That's the plan? You must be joking." Lisa wrinkled her nose as she heard Jacob's thoughts. He glowered at her, completely irritated at her newfound hobby of going through his mind.

"Do you mind?" he said. She smiled.

"Not at all."

He clenched his hand in a fist, and both glared at each other, until Alex coughed and stood between them. They were in the brothers' room, talking about their little "mystery".

"Look, guys knock it off," Alex tried calming them down.

"Fine," Lisa hissed.

"I'd rather knock _her _off," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Heard you. Didn't know you like me so much."

"I didn't mean it like _that._"

"Sure, you didn't."

"Rot in hell, Hardman."

"Same for you."

Alex was getting fed up with their arguing—he wished it was Gideon here, not Jacob.

_On second thought, Lisa and Gid would murder each other._

"Guys," he tried again, "this day is Clive and Luke's day, remember? We must gather all the information possible to find out whether they're gay or just plain weird."

"I'd opt for the second one," Alex said as an afterthought, "or maybe both."

"I'd opt for Alex Teller being a girlish git, who lets in trolls in our secret plans," Jacob spat.

"Oh, please, Teller, look in the mirror—did you ever see your clothes?"

"You mean Alex's."

Lisa thought for a while. "Yeah, guess you're right."

"Hey!"

Jacob sighed and sat on his bed. "OK, let's stop this, OK? I'm bored. We have important things to do. Like the plan or not, it's staying. Got it?"

Lisa grudgingly nodded, and Jacob was surprised she'd accepted so easily.

_Enjoy it while you can, _Lisa grumpily said in his mind.

Jacob let himself smile for a while, before looking at Alex.

"OK, you got the papers?"

Alex nodded, and went to the wardrobe. He got out a clipboard which had two or three papers, all with untidy writing. Then he took another clipboard with blank papers. Lisa, much to Jacob's satisfaction understood from the beginning, unlike his brother who had stayed ten minutes to work it all out.

"Now, let's get Luke first, then Clive, to the music room," Lisa told them, as they headed out of the room.

"We have a music room?" Alex asked curiously.

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically, but Lisa giggled.

_Your brother's sort of funny, you know, _she sent, while Alex looked at a spider on the wall, completely distracted.

_Yeah, you probably mean slow and stupid._

"Here we are." The three entered in the room, which had the words "Music Room" on ("why didn't I ever see it?" Alex murmured), and were glad to see a desk with four chairs.

"OK, Luke first," Lisa said. "We need someone to go after him. Anyone?"

Alex was ready to thrust his hand up, but Jacob beat him to it. "I will." Alex pouted, and again Lisa gave a low laugh.

Jacob went out of the room, and headed to the common room which was right "next door". He saw Darren, Spook, Dax, Jennifer, and Luke who was, surprise, surprise, reading now _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._

_How the hell did he finish such a long book in a few hours? _Jacob wondered, but shook the thought away, and went to sit beside the bespectacled boy.

"Hey, Luke," he said cheerily. Luke put the book down, nodding back. "I need your help in something, you know. Would you, you know, help me out?"

Luke shrugged and seemed hesitant.

_Depends on what it is, _he wrote on the board. Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on, man, I need your help—is it too much to ask?"

Luke nodded, and quickly wrote, _Um, fine, whatever._

Jacob began to smirk as he and telekinetic left the common room.

Alex and Lisa were waiting in the music room, both looking business-like, sitting up-straight on the chairs. Alex nearly laughed when Luke and his brother came in, but he recovered himself in time. Luke looked utterly confused, and Jacob motioned for him to sit down, which he did. Now he sat on the other side of the desk, staring at the three Colas.

"So, Luke," Alex said, trying to sound professional. "That is your name, right?"

Luke nodded, and Jacob kicked Alex's leg.

"Ouch," Alex murmured quietly, shooting a nasty glare at his brother.

_Stop stalling and get to the important things!_

"You are here for an interrogation, my dear friend," Alex went on, seriously. He handed Luke a paper and pen. "First question: Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at the pen in his hand, then back at Alex. "Well?" the boy stressed. Luke shook his head, and wrote no on the paper.

_Ah, _Jacob sent to Lisa, _no girlfriend: first sign._

_Big deal, _Lisa rolled her eyes, _Dax hasn't had one either, and I'm pretty sure he's straight._

_Is he?_

"Ever had a crush on a girl?" Alex went on.

Luke thought for a moment and before he could shake his head, or write anything, Lisa added, "Not including Mia, of course."

_No, _Luke wrote.

_Second sign._

"Ever been into theatre, romantic movies and or books, or such things?"

_Sort of, yeah._

_Third sign._

"Do you get scared at horror movies?"

Luke gave Alex a weird look, and wrote '_I don't...watch horror movies...'_

_What does watching horror movies have to with anything? _Lisa asked Jacob, who shrugged.

"Have you truly loved anyone, apart from your adoptive parents, brother, and sister?"

Luke's eyes darkened.

"OK, not with the sister then," amended Alex, quickly.

_'No.'_

_Seriously who came up with these questions?_

_Alex. And me perhaps._

"Next: have you ever read the book _Boy meets Boy_?"

_'Um...I've read just about anything, so I guess so...?'_

_Fourth sign._

"Did you enjoy it?"

_Sort of._

_Fifth sign._

"Are you a homophobe?"

'_I don't have anything with homosexuals?' _Luke was getting even more confused with every question.

_Six—_

_I don't have anything with them either, big deal._

_Yeah, but you're a girl._

_So?_

_So..._

_Mia's the one with "everyone's equal", not me. I just don't care, that's all._

"Have you ever wondered about your sexual orientation?" Alex came out and asked bluntly. Lisa threw Jacob a slightly bemused look, wondering since when Alex could be so direct.

Luke was now blushing furiously, both from uncertainty and embarrassment at being asked a question like that from a kid smaller than him with one year.

_'Well...no.'_

But all three could tell he was lying, even if Jacob and Alex couldn't read minds. Lisa frowned and went in the depths of his mind, and found out the truth. She gave a little cough and Jacob looked sideways at her.

_So?_

_He's totally lying._

_No kidding, Einstein. What'd you find out?_

Lisa smiled. _He's totally not straight._

_Knew it, _Jacob sent smugly, and she nudged him.

_Alex, he's not straight. _But in spite of what Lisa said, Alex went on questioning the poor boy, until Jacob whacked him around the head.

"You can leave now, Luke," he grinned, baring his teeth as he pulled at Alex's hair who was about to protest. "Thanks for your help."

With one weird look at them all, Luke left, but Lisa called, "Oh, and tell Clive to come over, will you?"

Luke nodded and quickly ran out.

"Well, that went well," Jacob smiled. Alex glared at him rubbing the back of his head.

"Honestly, you should be arrested for brother-abuse," he mumbled angrily.

"OK, Clive is—"

"Right here," said a bemused Clive from the doorway. He entered, looking unsure about what was happening. Lisa gave him a surprisingly, obviously fake, encouraging smile and told him to sit down.

"What's happening?" he asked.

They (meaning Alex) asked him the same questions they'd asked Luke, and he gave pretty much the same answers, but stating that he didn't "watch or read romance, only sci-fi stuff", and that he hadn't read the book, and wasn't planning on doing so.

When it came to the sexual orientation, his reaction was similar to Luke's, only he answered truthfully.

"And lastly," Alex said, "do you play any instruments?"

The colour deepened in his cheeks as he nodded.

"What instrument?" inquired Lisa.

"P-piano," gulped Clive.

"Would you mind playing for us?" Jacob asked.

Clive shook his head, got up, and went straight to the piano in the room. Anyone could tell he was nervous; sweat was dripping off his face and hands. He sat on the stool, cleared his throat, and his thin fingers pressed down on the keys.

Once done with song, he looked up expectantly at them. They all wore similar mesmerised faces.

Who'd have thought, in a million years, that Clive would know to play piano?

_And play it darn well too, _Jacob thought, and finally got out of the shock.

"Well—thanks for...for that, Clive," Lisa said, shaking her head. "See you later then."

Clive shrugged, and got up but stopped half-way to the door. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"What are you three up to?"

_Damn it, _Jacob cursed, _he's too smart to not notice something weird. What do we say?_

"We're just curious, my dear boy," Alex beamed.

That's _our solution, Lex?_

_Come up with something better then, Jake._

"Oh, look at the time, I've gotta go," Lisa exclaimed and quickly ran out of the room, ignoring the dark looks the brothers were giving her retreating back.

_See! _Jacob seethed at him. _This is what happens when you trust a girl like her._

"Well...OK then." Clive did not seem tricked, but he let it go. Once the door closed behind him, both boys sighed at the same time.

"Boy is this detective work hard," murmured Alex, wiping his forehead.

"I second you on that. But come on. We've found out this much—Luke is definitely gay."

"Lisa could be lying, you know."

"I thought you were the one with so much faith in her."

"Well, I am, but still..."

"Look, Lex, let's concentrate on this. Then we get back at her. So Luke—gay. Clive—must be even gayer."

"Um...so we've found that out. That's all our plan was, right? I'm mean, I'm pretty tired."

Jacob sighed again, and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "Alex, Alex, Alex; this is only the beginning! No, actually, it's not. We still have to pair 'em up."

"We do?"

"Yes, you little squirt, we do. So we skip to the grand finale. I mean, I didn't think we'd find out that easily, but hey, these _are _naÏve geeks we're talking about so...yeah, it was too easy."

"Then let's start the grand finale!"

Jacob smiled, and squeezed his shoulders. "That's what I want to hear, brother!" And he slapped one of Alex's thin shoulders with his hand, so hard the boy howled in pain.

Chairs had been brought to the common room. It was dark outside, and so was the inside. The moon was thankfully hidden behind the hoary clouds, so nothing in the now empty could be seen. Jacob and Alex had started, that afternoon, telling the other ten Colas that there was "something" important to happen in the common room at midnight. Now it was eleven o' clock, and two boys were in their room, talking eagerly about how they were going to make their certain victims share a kiss.

"This is gonna be so hilarious," Jacob whispered.

"And gross," added Alex.

"You know, Lex, people say we have a lot in common—but at least I'm no homophobe."

"I'm—I'm not, it's just that...well, it's downright disgusting."

Jacob cuffed him around the head. "Shut it, Teller."

Alex snorted. "Haha, Teller."

They waited, both of them practising various voices they would use as to "present" the show. Finally midnight struck and they smirked at each other. They left to the common room, and saw four people already there. They weren't Clive or Luke, but Dax, Gideon, Darren and Barry. Next came in Spook, Mia, Jennifer, and Lisa. Jacob and Alex glared at her, and she looked apologetic.

"D'you reckon she told them about our, you know, plan?" Alex muttered to his brother.

"No idea. If she did though..."

"Let's wait for the true people."

They did, and were disappointed when they didn't come. It was ten minutes after midnight, and most of the Colas in the room were groaning and threatening to leave. Spook glared at the brothers, his arms cross over his chest. Barry's heavily lidded eyes were bleary with sleep, Dax was starting to twitch in his chair, Mia was looking around, wondering when the "fun" would start, Gideon was yawning and moaning, Darren was quiet, Jennifer was asleep on Barry's shoulder, snoring softly and Lisa was throwing them glances which said, _"Where are they?"_

Alex yawned and sat on the floor. He too was exhausted and was thinking about giving up.

"I mean, really, they're not coming any time soon, are they?" he murmured sleepily. "I'd rather sleep, and do this tomorrow."

Jacob sighed. "No, Lex, we're gonna wait at least one more hour."

Alex groaned and he fell back, his eyes glazed.

"Will you two hurry this up with?" Gideon moaned, the only one of the few still there, too tired to shout. Only Barry, Jennifer, Gideon, Mia and Lisa were left. The others had gone to bed, and two of them were asleep.

"Hey, guys," said a voice and Jacob and Lisa looked up almost immediately. Clive and Luke were in the doorway, blinking madly at the scene in front of them, which they could barely see. They both, at the same time, pushed their spectacles up their nose and sat on the chairs, near each other.

"Alex, Alex, wake up!" Jacob urged his brother. "They're here!" he whispered gleefully. "They're here!"

"Huh? Oh...that's cooool, Jay," murmured Alex. "Sweeet..."

Jacob kicked him. "Oh, come on, Lex, they're here!"

"Who's here?"

"Oh, crap."

Luke and Clive were now a few feet away from them, the latter's arms folded.

Alex looked up, a maniac, tired look on his face. "Oh, hey guys," he grinned, "me and Jake over here were gonna prank you so that you'd admit you liked boys—then we were gonna make you kiss in front of everybody." And his head fell back with a thud, his eyes closed while he snored loudly. Jacob was silently cursing him, wishing he could kick that brown head like a football.

"You were _what_?" gasped Dax. Now Jake cursed him.

"Yeah, yeah, you heard 'im," he admitted gruffly. "We found out the two nerds are gay—and we were gonna make 'em kiss in front of ya'll so we could have a laugh. Of course, no one was supposed to know, but genius over here _had _to spill the beans."

Clive and Luke looked at each other, and everyone in the room, apart from the brothers, burst out laughing. Even Lisa was laughing, and laughing louder than anyone else.

Jacob stared at the smiling faces in utter shock. He kicked Alex in the stomach now and the boy immediately shot up.

"Wha—what? What...Whattaya wan fro moi...?"

"May I please ask what is so funny?" Jacob shouted out loud, and the laughter died out a bit.

"You two are...oh god," Lisa gasped, wiping away tears of mirth, "you two are soo...dumb. I mean..._honestly_."

"What? What? _What_, Hardman?" Jacob demanded, getting angrier with every passing second.

"You are _so _cut up from the real world," Mia giggled.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Jacob at the top of his voice. Even Alex looked a bit scared. Everyone stopped laughing and they were now coughing in their seats, in silence.

"What," Jacob repeated, panting, "on—earth—is—going—_on_?"

Dax was the first to speak. "Well...Clive and Luke _are _together, you know."

"WHAT?"

"Enough with the yelling!" Lisa snapped.

Clive chuckled. "You didn't know?" he asked, as if it was obvious. "We were working on this project a long time ago and..." he shrugged.

"You—have—_got—_to—be—kidding—me!" fumed Jacob. He rounded on Lisa. "YOU! You knew about this, didn't you, you fuc—"

"Jacob!" Mia gasped. "You can't use such language!"

"Oh, will you all just LEAVE me alone with my bloody LANGUAGE!"

"He's pretty ticked," muttered Dax to Gideon, nudging him.

"I did, so what?" Lisa hissed, getting up and folding her arms across her chest. "It was fun to see _you _make fools out of yourselves for once." And she left the room, with no further word, followed closely by everyone else, apart from the geeks.

Luke and Clive smiled at him sympathetically, and he could just stare at the ground

"I have failed," he muttered. "My plan has gone to the dogs. All because of YOU idiots!"

"Hey, it's not our fault that you're really unobservant," shrugged Clive. "See you two later then. And do take off the banner, will you? I don't think Mrs Sartre will be glad with it."

He flung an arm around Luke's shoulder and they both left the room

Jacob sat beside his brother, shaking his head in shame.

"Our name has been made fun of, Lex. We have been made fools of."

"Yeah," Alex yawned. "But you know what's the funny thing?"

"What?" Jacob asked weakly, not making an attempt to correct his grammar. Alex gave him a lopsided grin.

"I knew about it all along!"

"You WHAT?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Trippy**


	14. Welcome to my life

**Disclaimer: I seriously hate putting this on _every single _chapter…it makes me cry nearly as much as the fact that Mia and Spook aren't together already…dammit…  
Summary: An inferior. That was all his was. Unassuming, shy, quiet. But what's really going inside his mind?  
Pairing/s: None.  
Genre: angst  
Song/s: Welcome To My Life, Simple Plan  
AN: A bit of insight on Luke's inferiority to Gideon (because it'd be kinda obvious for Luke to be jealous of Gideon).  
Warning/s: slight profanity, angst. **

* * *

Luke watched his brother, feeling jealous. Gideon's personality, Gideon's humour, Gideon's looks (even though they were totally identical, there was something which made him seem a bit more handsome), Gideon's stupid, yet funny, curses and remarks...everything Gideon had marked that Luke _was _the worse twin.

Gideon got the best life ever. Living with his dad for over twelve years in total peace, having _friends _back at his old school, never having to worry about anything, having more than one relative caring about him, having the best power, knowing how to control it before him, not being _ashamed _of it...

Yet Luke, boring bookworm Luke, pathetic Luke, unassuming shy Luke—he lacked all his brother's abilities. He lacked everything good Gideon had, and instead possessed the bad ones. He _did _have a great mum, and a great dad before he died, he _did _have a few friends; his life hadn't been that bad before.

No, it had gotten a lot worse _after_. Oh, a hell lot worse.

_Gideon _wasn't the one who had to suffer his own _sister _slowly killing him, _Gideon_ wasn't the one who had to slink in the shadows, watching coldly, his own brother and his own evil sister having fun; _Gideon_ wasn't the one who had to be a _dud _at the beginning, too embarrassed to say that he _wasn't _really one.

No, _Gideon_ didn't go through _any _of those things.

He, Luke, on the other hand, _did_. He had gone through them and a lot more which they couldn't even _dream _about. He had lived for days on end in the dead-land, never knowing what was going on with him, never knowing what to do. He had wished to die, but even god didn't seem to want to grant his desire. No, He'd wanted Luke to suffer slowly, lost in the hazy world of not alive, not dead; to ponder about his relationship with his brother, everything.

If Gideon hadn't been his brother, but just some random other Cola, he and Luke probably wouldn't have spoken to each other. Sure, Luke had done something amazing and awesome—he'd saved all the Colas from Catherine. And what did he get in return? More pain, pain, pain and hate bubbled up in him. That was it. No special recognition from anyone else. Whenever someone thought of the Readers, Gideon was who their mind drifted to. _Gideon, Gideon, Gideon..._

Luke loved his brother, he really did; but it was just...too much. Gideon was everything—he was the only important one in the pairing. Not Luke. Luke had nearly died, had suffered greatly, _was _still suffering, and had shed more tears than anyone else; Gideon had spent such a happy life, blending in with the crowd smoothly. Gideon was the dominant one in the "brotherly relationship" they shared. Not Luke. Never Luke.

People thought that just because he was a mute, he was weak and pathetic and actually need their damn sympathy and pity. They thought he was helpless and had no chance of surviving. They thought he was going to live alone forever, stuck with this damn muteness. They thought he was a little kid. They. Had. No. Idea.

Luke stared into the room, anger surging up in him as usual. His teeth grinded together, his jaw tight, his hands clenched into fists so tense he could feel blooms of blood slowly forming under his fingernails. The room was dark and cold; as usual. No _Gideon _to lighten the day up. None of his dear brother to help.

Luke screamed. He screamed and screamed. Not out loud. But in his mind, the scream was so loud, if only, oh if only, he had his voice it would break all the windows and glasses. It would scare anyone off; it would make them think he was someone else, and not the calm, unsure Luke they all knew. Before he knew it, every item, including the bed—everything—was floating in the air, all so near the ceiling with just a thought he could make them break _through _it. Inside him a raging battle took place. He scowled so much his muscles hurt. His nails were piercing in his skin. His hair was an even more tangled mess than before. Tears streaked down his currently deadly face, filled with so much hatred for his brother, for his supposedly _friends_, for every stupid Cola, for all the teachers, for the entire damn, useless world. He wanted to shout and rage at all of them, to give them a piece of his mind. To _show _them what it meant to be him. To give them a little glimpse of his dreary, bloody life. He wanted to watch them suffer, like he had. He wanted every one of them to just get a taste of what he'd been through. To see if they were happy _then_.

His fist was in the pillow the next second. Then his other fist. And he went on like this, until he'd left it smashed up and not good for sleeping anymore. Tears continued to fall off his face as he pounded the pillow; a little drop of his life represented in those tears, all dripping down on the duvet. His life. His life. His goddamn, fucking life...his _fucking _life!

He was damned, he realised once he'd stopped. He was damned for all his life. Damned, like some mentally-handicapped person, with no way to get out of the disease he'd been born with. Only Luke hadn't born with it...he'd had a life before...and now he was nothing. Nothing. Just a little piece of shit no one paid any attention to. He was useless. No one. Gideon was all it. Gideon was the boss. Gideon was the cool, amazing "dude". Gideon was the funny one. And he? Nothing. Nobody. No one.

And now he resented his brother; loathed that idiot so much it made him nearly break near him. He wanted to do something to him. Not kill him, physically, but to just show him pain. He wanted _Gideon _to be him, instead. To have to be the suffering idiot brother. To lose his confidence; to lose everything.

Like he had...

Luke hung his head down and cried silently; pain and hatred in those burning tears, though the rage was slowly coming to surface for another battle...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**~Trippy**


	15. You're my best friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own SS. Is that what you wanted to hear? Or the song by Queen. That, obviously, is owned by Queen.  
Summary: One night Luke gets the luck of having to go to another room—Spook and Darren's exactly. And as he spends the night he sees that they're...closer than they let on. Oh, and he's ready for an interesting night—Sparren style.  
Pairing/s: Spook/Darren.  
Genre: Humour, Friendship, Romance.  
Song/s: You're my best friend, Queen.  
Warning: Slash. And a bit of alcohol. And drunken singing. And a bad word. And implied sex.**

**

* * *

**

"Sorry, Luke," Mrs Dann said, sighing, "you're going to have to move to another room."

Luke nodded, and shivered. Mrs Dann gave him a sympathetic look, and handed him an extra blanket.

_Great, _he thought, looking in his room, where Mr Tucker was trying to find out the problem with his heater. It was the beginning of January, the worst time of the year, when it was the coldest. And here, at Lake District, you'd be crazy not to have at least a little fire going. It was most safe to carry a thick coat or something, or you'd freeze to death. While sleeping alone, in his room, he'd woken up suddenly, trembling all over from the cold. He'd put the blanket until his chin, and then the spare ones, but they didn't really help. He'd then called Mrs Dann, the only teacher he really _liked_. She wasn't like every other teacher; she wouldn't just stay there and pity him. She would be as sharp and stern with him as with everyone else. She ignored that mute problem he had, and treated him like a teacher treats their student. That's what he admired her for. She didn't care if you were mute, sick, deaf, blind, had cancer; there was no way of getting past her and her strict lectures.

But at the same time, she understood those problems, and would be sympathetic when she _had _to be. Not all the time like Mrs Sartre, or any other teacher or student. The only ones who wouldn't treat him like a poor, defenceless child were Mrs Dann and Gideon, his brother.

"Hmm," Mrs Dann said thoughtfully, "who to put you in with?" Luke was about to sign (because she could understand) Gideon and Dax, but then changed his mind. He was following Gideon around too much lately. He wasn't some follower of his brother. He didn't want anyone to say or think that. Also, Dax had been annoying lately. And so were all the Colas, but he didn't write or sign anything about them.

Luke shrugged, thinking that everyone was asleep already, and he didn't know any room that had a spare bed. Then, to his horror, Mrs Dann's face lightened up.

"Mr Williams and Tyler have both got another bed," she told him. He grimaced and she, with her sharp senses, noticed. "I know, I know, you don't get along with either of them, but you have no other choice." Luke nodded, glaring at Mr Tucker's back.

"Well, come on!" Mrs Dann commanded, smiling at him. He grinned back, and walked with her to the dorm furthest from them all. Luke frowned when he heard a low laugh coming from there, but it subdued when Mrs Dann knocked softly on the door. There were some mutters, and Spook opened the door, glaring.

"What?" he demanded. Then Mrs Dann responded with a glower of her own, and he apologised and asked again, more politely, "What?"

"Luke," she said, still giving him a hard look, "needs to stay in a dorm."

Spook shrugged and leaned on the wall. "Yeah, so?" But his voice wasn't like before; he knew better than to anger her again.

"Well, I was thinking about placing him in a dorm with a spare bed. And yours is the only one. Now, go on, Luke."

Luke nodded, and Spook reluctantly let him in, not making an effort to disguise his hate and disgust. Darren was sitting on of the bed, looking at some book, and looked up in surprise and curiosity.

"Oh, hey, Luke," he greeted and Luke nodded back. At the far end a lonely bed stood no covers or duvet on. Luke walked to it, and put his things down with an inaudible sigh. Mrs Dann smiled, and left, telling Spook before to behave. Spook now closed the door, and turned towards them, rolling his eyes. He walked to his own bed, which was way too close to Darren's, Luke noted, and sat on it.

"Just leave it to her to ruin the day," he muttered. Darren laughed softly and Luke lied down on his bed, his back to them both. He hoped they thought he was asleep, because he wasn't in the mood to talk (sign, actually) with any of them, especially Spook. The two illusionists started muttering to each other, and a few times Darren laughed. Luke frowned—it was a sort of weird laugh. A laugh that seemed...somehow charmed and just drawn in. He threw a glance in Darren's direction, and his eyes widened when he saw a faint blush in his chocolate-coloured cheeks.

"Anyway," said Spook out loud now, "you ready for the—er—second shot?"

Luke saw him smirking at the other boy, who blinked and nodded.

"S-sure," he said, though his voice wasn't exactly sure. Luke got up, and stared at them both. The boys continued to keep their gazes locked with each other, Spook still smirking, yet a friendly twinkle was in his eyes—something Luke hadn't ever thought he'd see—and Darren smiling back shyly, the blush spreading all over his face like water in glass, taking form of the glass it was put in. And now Darren's face was the glass—it was round and dark, with equally black eyes, but with childish-like features. And, next to Spook, he definitely did look like a little kid looking up to his older brother. Or to the girl he was in love with.

Only Spook wasn't a girl, Luke realised. He was a boy. And...

_Wait. Hold on. Spook. And Darren. Together?_

He would have snorted. He could see Darren being in love with Spook, seeing as he was shy, and always followed Spook around like a puppy—but Spook in love with Darren? Spook was the biggest homophobe he'd ever met. Whenever something like that on TV appeared, Spook would start ranting about how wrong it was. And the idea of him being in love with someone like Darren was an even bigger paradox. Darren just seemed that outsider-ish kind of boy, and Spook the bigheaded, smug popular jerk.

_Yeah. And in most cliché movies and stories, the shy one ends up with the hothead. Only it's a boy and a girl. And...Spook's a boy—a homophobic boy to be clearer._

Luke was brought out of his thoughts when Spook handed him a bottle with red liquid.

"That, Lukey-boy," Spook said smugly, when the telekinetic looked up curiously at him, "is a bottle of an alcoholic drink. The strongest type you could fine. I'm not telling you what it is though."

_'How'd you get THIS here?' _Luke wrote, after three minutes of staring at the bottle, truly surprised. Darren laughed.

"He has his ways," he said gently.

"Yeah," agreed Spook, looking at him, smiling in a mysterious, pleasant way. "My ways."

Luke shook his head. _'You two are weird_._'_

"Look who's talkin'," Spook said, snorting, but—for once—not sneering. "So—you gonna take a cup?"

He grinned and handed Luke a cup, pouring some of it in. Luke stared at it, not doing anything.

"Come on, you coward." Spook rolled his eyes. Luke glanced up at him, scowling and felt like punching Spook, and his smug look. Then he looked back, gulped, and drowned the entire cup down.

It burned his neck, but it was kind of good. It was bitter, bitterer than wine; but still good in a weird way. Through watering eyes, Luke saw Darren taking a drink too, hesitantly, and Spook gulping down cup after cup.

"Refill?" Spook said to him, grinning lopsidedly. Luke, though he didn't want to, nodded. This was _alcohol_, his mind was telling him. _Alcohol. _

For a moment, he wondered wildly what alcohol would do to them. They were Colas—they had different systems or whatever. And truthfully, he was beginning to feel a bit wasted. But Spook's taunting voice made him drink the cup quickly, the burning liquid slipping down his throat slowly and painfully.

Luke gasped silently, and dropped the cup, and then winced. But Spook and Darren didn't even notice. In fact, Luke saw Darren get up, a weird grin on his lips, and take a CD player out. He put a CD in, and immediately a song Luke knew from the first second started playing.

_"Oooh, you make me live," _Spook sang out, his voice sounding incredibly drunk.

_"Whatever this world can give to me," _Darren said too, sounding just as bad. Luke watched, open-mouthed as the two got up, threw an arm around each other's shoulders, and sang on.

_"It's you, you're all I see,_

_"Oooh, you make me live now, honey,_

_"Oooh, you make me live."_

_"You're my BEST FRIEND," _Spook shouted now, and the two fell on the ground, tittering like idiots, and continuing to croon to the music.

_"That I ever had!" _Darren finished just as loud.

_"I've been with you for such a long time, _

_"You're my sunshine,_

_"And I want you to know,_

_"That my feelings are trueeeeeee!" _Spook's voice cracked now, causing the pair to giggle even more. They were rolling on the ground, laughing, and smiling like idiots.

_"I really loveeee you!"_

_"Oh, you're my best friend,_

_"Oooh, you make live,_

_"Ooh I've been wandering round_

_"But I still come back to you_

_"In rain or shine_

_"You've stood by me, girl_

_"I'm happy, happy at home_

_"You're my best friend!_

_"Oooh, you make me live,_

_"Whenever this world is cruel to me,_

_"I got you to help me forgive,_

_"Oooh, you make me live now honey,_

_"Oooh, you make me live,_

_"You're the first one,_

_"When things turn out bad,_

_"You know I'll never be lonely,_

_"You're my only one,_

_"And I love the things,_

_"I really love the things that you do,_

_"You're my best friend!"_

Now they got up and pretended to play guitar along with the solo, their cracked and drunken (at least Luke thought they sounded drunk) out-of-tune voices still flying around the room—Luke didn't know whether to cry at their pathetic-ness, laugh at it, or be shocked by it.

_"Oooh, you make me live,_

_"I'm happy at home,_

_"You're my best friend,_

_"Oh, ya,_

_"Oh, you're my best friend,_

_"Oooh, you make me live,_

_"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" _they shrieked finally, and collapsed on the ground, panting and laughing.

Luke gaped at them, his mind whirling and swirling, nothing making any more sense. Spook...and Darren...singing along...to Queen? _Spook _singing along to _Queen_? _Spook _singing along to anything? _Spook_? _With Darren_?

_The world has gone mad, _he thought, bewildered. It didn't help when Spook and Darren turned their heads to look at each other, and put them closer to the other. They stared in each other's eyes, their already flushed skin turning even more flushed. Luke nearly fainted when their lips met, and a hungry lip-lock battle ensued. He almost gagged, and could not peel his eyes away. Either it was because of the alcohol which made him a bit mad (in his opinion) for viewing something like this; either it was because of the surprise at the love and passion that the two shared in the all but small kiss. It was like when finding out where babies come from (Luke really hoped he wouldn't have to be a witness of this); you didn't believe your parents would ever do _that_, yet you can't stop listening.

Luke winced when Spook moved his hands on Darren's shoulders, stroking them under the thin cloth. Darren moaned, and wrapped his arms around Spook's waist, pulling the redhead closer to him. Spook smirked during the kiss, and his legs wound around Darren, not leaving any gap between them. Darren broke the kiss, panting, and started nuzzling Spook's neck, while the boy pulled on his black hair.

Then everything turned black for Luke.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, cold water was splashed in his face, making him jerk up and cough. He blinked a few times and looked up, the cold of the wall behind him seeping into him. Spook and Darren were staring sleepily at him, the latter's shoulders slumped down, and the redhead rubbing his face.

"You awake?" he muttered irritably. Luke got to his feet, swayed a bit, and nodded. His head hurt far more than he would have expected—it was only a bit of alcohol though. Two cups couldn't too much damage, could it? But what were Darren and Spook feeling? They had drunk more than he had.

"Here." Darren handed Luke a glass of water, and Luke drank it down gratefully, his body shivering slightly. He looked around for his board and saw it on the ground. He picked it up and wrote, _'What day is today?' _in a handwriting with Spook had to decipher before answering.

"Saturday," grumbled the illusionist. "Remember the other half of Colas were supposed to go to whatever? Yeah, well, we're the half that stayed. Ughhhh," he groaned and sat on his bed with a bump. "My fucking head hurts."

Darren sat next to him, and moved his hand on his back, gently, in circles. "It's okay," he said soothingly. Spook stared at him, and smiled. Darren returned the smile, and they would have kissed again, if Luke hadn't stopped them by throwing the board between them. Spook rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter, Reader?" he muttered, too tired to sneer. "Since when are you homophobic?"

_Since when are _you _a homo? _Luke thought. Darren chuckled softly.

"He used to be a homophobe too," he explained to Luke. "Until _I _came into his life."

"Yeah. 'Cause you're so awesome," Spook smirked, causing Darren to blush. Luke shook his head, and would have taken his board by air, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but the radiating love in both boys' eyes.

_They really do love each other, _Luke mused, shocked. _Darren. And Spook, eh? Sarren. Dook..._

"Sparren," Spook told him, smirking. "Darry came up with it. And how did I know you were thinking about a name for us? I saw the same expression on Mia's face when we told her. Oh, and she's free, by the way." Though the smirk was still there, kindness was in his grey eyes. It would have remained if another wave of pain hadn't struck in his head again. He moaned and leaned his head in Darren's chest. Darren patted the messy red hair lovingly, murmuring soothing words. Luke noticed that he wasn't quite as hung-over as Spook, or him. In fact, he seemed pretty normal.

_He was faking it. The idiot was faking it, _Luke thought, a small smile creeping upon his features. He laughed silently, receiving weird looks from the two "Sparren" boys.

"What's up with you?" Spook snapped. Luke grinned, and shook his head.

"Mrs Dann came earlier," Darren said his hand still going through Spook's locks. "She asked if we had gotten along." He smiled. "I said we did."

Luke finally went and got the board and wrote on it, _'We? More like you two.'_

They grinned at each other, slyly. Luke paused, his eyes widening. Wait...they hadn't done anything _else_...had they? Come to think of it...he had heard a few moans in his unconscious state...

_'You didn't actually...you know?' _he wrote nervously. Spook laughed, immediately knowing what he was talking about.

"What, Lukey-boy? What's on your mind?"

Luke flushed—he didn't want to ask about their _sex_ life, but he had to know, didn't he?

"No," Darren laughed. "We didn't. Don't worry."

"Not yet, anyway," Spook muttered. Luke sighed in relief, but as he brushed his teeth, drank more water, got all his things, he thought he had heard a lying edge to Darren's voice. And the huge smile had been a bit of a giveaway.

He shuddered to think about what they could have done while he was unconscious, especially if one of them was drunk.

_I'm gonna be scarred for life, _he thought. As he got out of the room, moans and groans immediately emitted, making him flinch. _Scratch that—I'll be scarred for life _and _the afterlife._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Trippy**


	16. Not like that

**Disclaimer: I do not own SS or any of the characters.  
Summary: She wanted this—she wanted that. Of course she did. But she never said anything. Of course she didn't. She wasn't like that—apparently.  
Pairing/s: None.  
Genre: Angst.  
Song/s: None.  
AN: Just something random I came up with when I was coming back from my friend's house...hope you like it...it's kind of different than the other ones.**

* * *

_Not like that_

The girl wanted many things—of course she did; everyone had wishes beyond this world.

But she never talked about them. She wasn't like that, apparently.

She was nice, calm, sweet, and kind; never demanding, always happy with what she had.

Of course she was.

It wouldn't be in her nature to say no, or to ask for something.

Of course not—it was unheard of.

She never said anything about anything—not that they cared.

Of course they didn't.

She never complained, never whined, like her future "best friend" did.

Of course she didn't. She wasn't like that.

* * *

The pain coursed through her body, making her walk slower and slower, making her weak.

She wanted to scream from it all—it was almost too much to bear.

No one noticed that she was paler, or that she wasn't well.

Of course they didn't—who ever did?

She wanted their attention, at least now—despite what everyone else thought, she really did. And she wanted to simply tell them, face-to-face.

Only she didn't.

Of course she didn't—she wasn't like that.

No one noticed the way she limped through the corridors—why would they?

It wasn't like them—and if they did notice, of course they wouldn't care.

No one ever did.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

She wanted to simply laugh out loud at the ridiculous question—to sneer, and state the obvious. To ask the dense idiot in front of her what _he _thought.

Of course she didn't though.

She never did.

Instead, she smiled and nodded—like she always did.

Of course she did. She was like that.

"Are you sure?"

Was he such an idiot? she thought, wanting to grit her teeth and hiss.

Only she didn't.

Sighing, she nodded again, and said that she was absolutely sure.

He smiled at her—a fake smile, the smile he always got when she talked to her—and left it there.

She wanted to shout at him; to tell him that of course she was not okay.

Only she didn't.

She, obviously, would never dream of that.

She wasn't like that.

* * *

"Stop it, please—enough's enough. You're hurting yourself."

She stared at the man in front of her—at the fake look of worry on his face, and saw the crystal-clear irritation in his hard, piercing blue eyes.

She wanted to fold her arms, and growl at him; to snap and get a snooty look on her face.

She didn't.

She wasn't like that.

Instead, she smiled and promised she'd stop.

He said nothing. He only glared, turned around, and left without another word.

Of course he did.

He was tired, already, of this all.

It was obvious, really, and she tried to apologise—tried to tell him to stop worrying, or whatever it was he was doing now.

Did he believe her?

No.

He just preferred to pretend that she mattered to him.

Because, after all, she didn't, did she?

Of course she didn't.

* * *

"Thanks—I couldn't have done it without you!"

The boy smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with joy and gratefulness—or so he thought.

Behind that artificial smile, behind those green orbs, she saw the boredom, the ingratitude, the indifference; the joggling anticipation to just leave already, and go on with his daily things.

Sure the awe and gratitude had been there—for a second. Then it lapped away, like a wave, coming as fast as it went.

She wanted to frown, and tell him to shove off. To tell him that she knew he was faking it all.

Of course she didn't, though.

She wasn't like that.

Instead she nodded, and told him to be careful next time.

He ignored her.

Of course he did.

No one ever took in consideration what she said.

Why would they?

Then they'd end up getting hurt again, and who would have to help them?

Of course _she_ would.

* * *

The weeks passed away, the sun along with them—and then the moon would leave as well, abandoning her, like so many people...

She felt worse than ever.

Her head hurt, her muscles ached, her stomach churned. It was like going through hell.

Did anyone notice?

No.

Did she say anything?

No.

Of course she didn't.

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!"

The girl next to her gave her a small, uncertain smile, laughing nervously, and rubbing the back of her head.

She frowned slightly.

Then she smiled in forgiveness—or at least it seemed so—and said it was nothing; that she was used to it all.

She had difficulty keeping an accusation, some disappointment, out of her voice, but it could have been worse.

The girl flushed in relief, and laughed, more confidently now, not realising that the birthday-girl had a glare, directed at her, on her face.

No one ever noticed when she was angry.

Of course they didn't.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was surprised—and then they hid it behind the false sorry nervous faces they had on, smiling regretfully at her; promising that it would never happen again.

She wanted to snap at them all—to tell them that she _knew _it would.

She wanted to rage at them all, for forgetting about her birthday.

But she didn't.

She wasn't like that.

* * *

He came along, later that year.

She didn't like the look of him.

She normally wanted to, whenever she saw his face, to narrow her eyes and demand to know who he _really _was.

She didn't though.

She just kept all these thoughts, all these suspicions to herself. She just didn't like...well, anything about him.

There was something fake in his eyes, in his face, when he looked at her.

Of course he had that look.

Everyone did, she realised, wincing inside.

* * *

"My ankle! I've broken my ankle!"

She stood behind the crowd, silent and wondering what to do.

A part of her wanted to simply ignore the cries and moans he was giving—to just let someone else take care of it. After all, they hadn't had such a nice relationship before.

Another part wanted to go there, and help him, in spite of everything that had happened in the past term.

She was battling against herself; one second she refused; the next, she practically begged herself to obey.

And she did.

Of course she did.

She was like that.

* * *

"You don't need to take it away. You don't need to. Do you understand?"

She smiled at him shakily, noticing that he had a more angered expression rather than worried.

Then she turned and walked away, along with the rest of her "friends", her thoughts drifting away to many things.

She felt, at that moment, like she was going to explode from all the pain and anger bottled inside, roaring and growling like a captured dog—if she wasn't careful, something was going to snap, and the leash would be ripped.

She kept it under control though.

Of course she did.

No one ever liked a complaining weakling.

* * *

She saw the frown on his face, as he obviously tried to work out whatever was wrong with her.

She wanted to tell him—she really did—whether she trusted him or not.

Not only tell him, but to shout.

To shout at every person who seemed to realise something was up.

To shout at them, at their pathetic obliviousness; to demand why not one of them had tried to help her, so far.

Only she kept it all under control, and smiled at the boy in front of her.

Of course she did.

She was like that.

* * *

Later on, she saw that same look wove across his face as he glanced at her.

She didn't look up—for she knew that if she did, she would be scowling.

Because, in spite of their thoughts, she _was _like that.

* * *

"We need your help."

She glanced at the two in front of her, one looking ashen and practically lifeless; the other urgent and flushed from running, maybe.

She asked with what—they told her, briefly.

She stayed to consider for a few moments.

Either she could go, and help.

Of course, that's what they would want.

She was like that.

Or, she could refuse and say that she was tired of it all—and then break down in front of them all.

They wouldn't expect—or want—that.

She wasn't like that, in their eyes.

She, of course, being the naive, pathetic child, did the first option.

She hated the fact that she always agreed so easily, always nodded; always tried to help.

She promised herself, quickly, that she wouldn't anymore.

What lies she was telling herself.

She always would, she thought miserably, following the two outside.

* * *

The pain went from her chest to her ribs, like spitting cold water put in a jug, making you shiver, and wince.

No one saw the pain contorted on her face, though, as they walked on to the college.

Of course they didn't.

They never did.

* * *

"What are you three doing with her?"

The other two paused, and looked at his confused face.

She, on the other hand, simply gripped the rail tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her breathing was hitched and fast.

The blood started pounding in her head, her head beating frantically, her entire body trembling from everything she had ever felt.

It was like her problems were coming back at her.

All the pain, all the injuries were laughing mockingly at her, as they caused her to suffer—once more.

She thought she could run away from them.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The world started spiralling away, layers of colours slowly peeling themselves off, leaving only darkness.

She knew she should have screamed; should have warned them all that the end was coming—that the end was _here_.

But she didn't.

She wasn't like that.

She kept everything to herself, never talked, let herself suffer, not thinking about the consequences of her actions.

Of course she never did.

She was like that.

And as she fell she simply ignored the shouts—she didn't struggle, for she knew it was pointless anyway.

A battle against air wasn't possible—a battle against destiny was even more futile.

She could fight the pain—in a way—she could fight the twisting feeling she got when they never thanked her, or got the bogus smiles on their faces; she could fight her father's problem, she could ignore that sense of uncertainty.

But, even she could not fight or ignore Death.

Which looked her now straight in the eye, smirking and laughing callously, pulling her deeper and deeper in the endless and—to her immense relief—painless stretch of darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And for everyone who reviewed - thanks even more!**

**~Trippy**


	17. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own SS, or any characters, etc.  
Summary: He sees this strange thing in him—he sees the pain, the anger, though everyone is oblivious to it. Can he help him?  
Pairing/s: Jacob/Luke  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, some angst, Friendship  
Song/s: None.  
AN: It took me a century to finally deliver this (and when I skim over it, I am slightly ashamed with myself). Hope it was worth the wait.  
Dedicated: **Lizzie.  
**Warning/s: slash, OOC-Luke (and I apologise deeply for that).**

* * *

"_People are like stained glass windows: they sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light within."_

_Elizabeth Kubler-Ross_

* * *

Something had been bothering Jacob Teller for quite a while, which was rather shocking, seeing as he was almost never bothered. He was always cheerful—well, most of the time. People usually tended to think that he and Alex were never angry or anything, but the brothers argued quite a lot of times.

But—for once—it had nothing to do with his brother. Or the Fantastic Four, who'd, admittedly, seemed somehow more distant towards each other. In fact, it was the brother of one of the members of the quartet.

Luke Reader's expression for the past few weeks had been...quite vicious. His lip was constantly curled, his glass were awry, his hair straightened at the back and falling over his green eyes, and he seemed to be wearing everything black he could find—black leather boots, jackets, jeans, sweatshirts...Jacob wouldn't be surprised if his fingernails were manicured in a dark colour. He would scowl at every person, yet no one, not even Gideon, seemed to notice. They had no idea of the look he was sending in their direction, every second.

Jacob didn't exactly like it. Not the way Luke acted—though that was a bit unnerving and weird—but just the way no one else noticed. He was the only one to catch everything said telekinetic would do; heck, he would bump into him, be paired up more with him, nearly all the time. Luke had never seemed happy about it, but he didn't glare at Jacob or try and write some snarky or sarcastic remark on his board. He would just look away, a pained gleam in his eyes, and the usual twitch on his lower lip there. Then he'd walk away; or, if it was a project, he'd just do his work alone, while Jacob did his. They never interacted more than that.

In fact, people would think it a strange pair of friends—one of them outgoing, cheerful, open, the other shy, distrusting, closed up, cold, obviously disturbed. What made it an even bigger paradox (though Jacob wished it wasn't exactly described as this) was the fact that one couldn't talk at all. The other practically lived off of talking and shouting. It would be clear for Luke to hate him because of that.

And that was what was bothering Jacob mainly. He didn't want Luke to hate him. He probably didn't even want Spook to hate him. He'd always wanted to be nice to people, to make them laugh, not cause them to loathe him. Over the years, he'd always been a cheerful and nice boy, charming the lollipops out of people's mouths, with his great sense of humour and, of course, his looks. He knew he was very good-looking; the way most of the girls at Tregarren College had looked at him proved that. He was tall, did gym four times a week, and was working on a six-pack. Alex was short, scrawny, but he had most of his brother's features too, only with a slightly more elfish look.

But Luke was good-looking too, thought Jacob, sitting down at a table one morning, before an apparently important exam. The other Colas were whispering to one another, some whining about how hard it was going to be. Sure, they were the most extraordinary beings on earth, but that didn't mean that their teachers didn't enjoy terrorising them. Jacob didn't get what the whole commotion was all about, though. The exam would be easy, surely.

"Yeah," muttered Alex beside him, looking a bit green. "Because you can always copy from others."

Jacob grinned. "Oh, please, like you don't do that too?"

Alex shrugged and went on eating his breakfast. Jacob couldn't continue feasting though, as his eyes remained glued on Luke's figure. The boy was sitting far away from them all, near the window, staring into his food with what Jacob distinguished as utter disgust. His green eyes were fixed on nothingness but, as if he'd sensed it, they lifted up and caught Jacob's. The hardness in them faded a bit, leaving a door cracked up slightly.

Perking up in his seat, Jacob frowned and continued to look deeper and deeper in them—but almost too fast the hard wall came back, blocking the boy's emotions completely from him. Luke sneered at him, raising his clenched fist in a threat. Jacob quickly averted his eyes, and continued eating knowing full well that Alex was looking at him weirdly, wondering what the heck was up with him.

Jacob shook his head, and said nothing, though it gnawed at the back of his mind, taking his mind completely off the exam. He didn't even bother to get the answers out of Alex (who was the smarter one, when it came to school-work) or anyone else; he just sat, looking through the paper, thinking about that same look.

"I wonder how I did," mumbled Alex, chewing off his lip as the rest made their way out of the classroom.

Jacob, finally able to drift away from Luke, rolled his eyes and said, "You probably did fine. Now, look—I want to enjoy the rest of the day, not worry about my grade. Or about what Dad'll say when he sees it."

Alex shuddered and walked after Barry and Clive, while the others parted in groups and pairs. Only two people remained amidst the sounds of footsteps and talking. Jacob stared across the Luke, the latter returning the look. Whilst one of them was merely curious the other was glaring into his eyes. Jacob didn't like it.

"Luke?" he said softly. Luke narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jacob half-expected him to take a knife out and start chopping him to bits in a mad frenzy, but he just took out a piece of gum, and turned his back on him. He walked away in silence, like Luke always did, but Jacob noticed that his usually tense shoulders were slightly more stooped.

Not sure whether that was a good thing or not, Jacob sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and turned around.

* * *

In the next week, Luke seemed even more distant, preferring the outside world as a company better to his brother or other Colas. Only now did Gideon start to actually notice something strange in Luke, and when he tried to ask him about it, Luke's face got its now-all-too-usual scowl and he walked by him without signing anything. Jacob knew because, much to his dismay and surprise, Alex had told him about it, with a slightly teasing note in his mind-voice.

Now, sitting in Arts class, Alex of course didn't lose the chance to taunt him about it.

_Hey, I saw Luke today, you know, _said Alex, looking up from his school work, a smile etched on his lips. Jacob didn't look back, but frowned.

_Yeah, so? _he asked, hating the way he sounded so defensive. Alex snickered softly and nudged him.

"No reason," he shook his head, causing Jacob to give him a strange look.

After classes, Jacob needed some air. He'd been stuck all day in the college, never going out, but thinking about what Alex had said and meant; not able to concentrate in classes. What added to it was the way he and Luke seemed to be making eye-contact more and more often. First, in third period Jacob had looked up to see the telekinetic staring at him with an odd expression in his face; and for a moment his heart thudded, thinking that he could finally get an answer, when Luke curled his lip and broke the contact.

Then, Jacob had accidently brushed his hand across his hip at lunch-time, and Luke, with a glimmer of fear in his eyes, had quickly backed away. Jacob had stared at him, confused, before Alex called to him to go to class.

Jacob walked along the snowy woodland, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, his feet leaving tracks behind him, a small smile tugging at his lips in spite of the last few days. The air smelled of burnt logs and thankfully no one was around. His smile turned to a grin when he saw the tree-house and he quickly climbed in it, glad that there were the blankets there to help. He then just sat there, sipping at the chocolate, wrapped in a blanket as though he were some baby.

He would have stayed there a long time too, if it hadn't been for a strange noise which woke him up, relatively, from his half-asleep stage. Blinking furiously, his eyes watering, Jacob looked down on the wood-floor, seeing nothing but the frozen dry grass, two sets of footprints, and one of paw-prints which were bound to be Dax's.

Jake leaned back against the wall, but frowned when he heard that same soft noise. It sounded like someone was singing or playing an instrument. Which instrument? A guitar? No, it was too soft and gentle to be even an acoustic guitar. It was mellow and sent shivers—in a weirdly good way—down Jacob's spine.

Jacob closed his eyes, setting the mug next to him, and simply drew in a long breath as the music became louder to his ears, drawing him in. He knew now what it was—a piano, though he wasn't sure on the song the person was playing. It was relaxing, releasing the tension in his muscles. It even helped him ignore the creeping cold nibbling at his toes.

_Get up_! said something in his head, making him jerk awake. He blinked and looked around, madly. Something—a sort of adrenaline—coursed through his body, and swiftly, he went out of the house, leaving the steaming hot chocolate abandoned, and simply _ran_.

He ran faster than he ever had before, not sure what was so important—and as he did so, the soft nice music seemed to turn louder and angrier.

He finally stopped, breathing hard as small flakes fell softly on his face, turning to water and dripping slowly down his chin and under his shirt. He looked up and simply saw the college, and its various dorm-windows some open unwittingly, others tightly shut.

As his eyes raked down, he saw another open window revealing a dark room—it must obviously be a spare or Development room from the basement, he thought. He squinted and saw a faint artificial light, a shelf with some old-looking books and a grand piano.

_This is where the music is coming from, _he realised, mesmerised for some reason. It was rather unusual for any Cola to be playing—what with everything going on, no one exactly bothered to learn how to play an instrument.

The music stopped, abruptly, as if whoever had been playing it realised that someone was looking. The window was open completely and a head bobbed out, eyes narrowed.

Jacob caught his breath as he looked into the pale green eyes, currently surprised, yet wary. Luke didn't sneer at him, just merely looked curiously.

_What? _

Jacob's gasp of surprise couldn't have been louder. He looked around, absolutely sure that he'd heard someone speak, but no one was in sight.

_What's up with you?_

He glanced over at Luke, who had a sort of amused glint in his eyes. Jacob stood stock-still.

"_You_," he murmured. "_You _talked!"

_Talked? No, I'd rather call it telepathy, genius—I'm a mute, remember?_

This statement was followed by a rather sardonic laugh, and Luke smirked at him.

"So, wait," murmured Jacob, "you're a _telepath _too?"

Luke shrugged. _I have no freaking clue. But if I'm talking to you telepathically, what do _you _think_?

Jacob shook his head. "Since when did you become such an obnoxious prat? You used to be so _caring _and _kind _and _nice_."

Luke sorted in his mind softly. _I still am, you know, _he said, _sort of—I'm just not what or who everyone thinks._

"Yes, I think we quite learned, thanks to you, to never judge a book by its cover—especially when it comes to a Reader."

Green narrowed slits looked over the thick glass of his spectacles, flames lit in them. _Shut up, Teller_.

"Why should I? It's the truth—you and dear Cathy haven't exactly been trustworthy over the past few years, have you?"

Luke sighed. _It'd be smart to stop winding me up, _he said in a kind of warning voice. _You are only a mere mimic and telepath, compared to me._

"Wow," snorted Jacob, "seems as though Spook's self-righteous personality really _is _contagious. What have you been up to, eh, Luke—snogging him?"

Jacob tilted his head sideways when he saw a pink tinge appear in Luke's cheek but not enough to call it a blush.

_What do you want_? he asked, sighing in his mind.

Jacob blinked and finally realised the true reason he'd run all the way from his nice and warm place. He groaned, thinking that his hot chocolate had cooled off for sure.

"I heard some music, and decided to come along. Didn't know you played."

The blush deepened, and Jacob thought it worked somehow with Luke's freckles which, strangely, had seemed to be gone over the past few days.

_How do you know it was me who was playing_? Luke asked scathingly. _It could have been anyone, couldn't it?_

"Well, I didn't see anyone else. And anyway, I didn't know you stayed in one of the spare rooms."

Again that cold, mirthless laugh came out of Luke.

_Teller, Teller, _he mused, the smile stretched on his lips looking horribly wrong on his features. _Where else would I stay? Dax and Gideon? No thank you. How about Tyler and the fairy-prince, eh? No. You and Alex, definitely not, unless I'm so invisible you don't actually see me. The girls...well I'm no perv, am I? And anyway, I wouldn't choose—_

Luke stopped, his mouth opened in shock. Jacob stared at him, bemused. What? What had Luke wanted to say that he immediately cut himself off?

"What's up?" asked Jacob, looking at him with interest. Luke turned his glare—something which had been in his eyes for far too long—somewhere else.

_I wouldn't choose _them, _if I wanted to be peeking, _he grudgingly said.

"Why not?"

_Well...because I just wouldn't, okay? _Luke snapped. _They're like...um...sisters to me._

"Sisters?" Jacob raised a sceptical eyebrow.

_Fine. Not sisters. But I sure as hell wouldn't want to peek on them. The thought is too...revolting._

"But why?" pried Jacob. "I mean, Lisa's hot, you've gotta admit that, and Jenny's not half-bad looking either. And Mia...well, everyone loves her, right? What would be wrong in that?"

Luke's eyes flicked towards him, that nowadays rare gleam of amusement in his eyes.

_Nothing wrong there, eh, Teller?_

Jacob flushed when he realised just what he'd said—was he honestly implying that peeking on the girls was a good idea? Jennifer would shriek till he was dead; Lisa would hunt him until he was found, and killed in a very brutal manner, and then be the one to do the haunting, and Mia would end up making him a really burnt kebab.

"Well—you get what I mean," stuttered Jacob. He was surprised (and pleased) when a small laugh sounded around him, but it might very well have been the wind.

There was a silence, broken by the sound of creaking branches. All awhile, Jacob took Luke in, more carefully than before. His eyes definitely seemed a darker shade of green—as if this sudden gloomy mood had affected his iris. They looked like a pair of hard jade. His hair was messy again (something which delighted Jacob, strangely, yet unnerved him at the same time), most of it falling over the eyes. His skin was its usual pinkish colour, only with a touch of slight paleness. He stared back at Jacob, his eyes firm, but beneath that fake façade, the mimic could clearly see the pain, hidden quite well. But Jacob had always been a bit more perceptive for his own good.

"So...where did you learn to play?" he asked, and knew that Luke was probably as relieved as he was to break the tension, at least for a moment.

_I...back home, Mum used to make me take lessons, _Luke said, _I didn't want to at that time. My "friends"_—(Jacob could hear the bitter resentment in his mind-voice at the word)—_used to make fun of me. Apparently it was too "girly". But Mum would always nag me about going, and in the end I gave up, and started enjoying it, in some way or the other._

Jacob nodded and knelt beside the window. "Mind if I come in?" he asked, before he could stop himself. Luke seemed surprised.

_Why? _he asked, suspiciously.

"Um...no idea, to be honest," laughed Jacob, sounding, for some weird reason, quite nervous. He had no idea what had possessed him to say that—perhaps it was the curiosity, the want to know more about Luke?

"So...can I?"

Luke inspected him up and down, and then bobbed his head. _Whatever, _he said in his mind, turning his back on Jacob and walking back to the grand piano. Jacob squeezed in between the gap created by the window, wincing when flecks of snow landed on his face, making the already draughty air even cooler.

Luke looked surprised when he saw how quickly Jacob was able to go through the small space, but he didn't question him. Jacob was too busy looking in awe at the room.

It was dark and gloomy, yet somehow...not uncomfortable...it kind of brought a shiver to his spine, but the type you get when you read or watch something too sweet or beautiful for words.

_Only this _isn't _beautiful, per say, _Jacob thought. Apart from the small window through which he'd gone through, there were no other gaps for air. Things—marbles, perhaps?—were stuck to the wall, as if to sound-proof the small, confined place. Jacob could see his breath coming back at him in tiny clouds, making it seem colder. The only things in the room were a desk, the shelf he'd seen with various books by authors he'd never heard of, the piano at which Luke sat at now, avoiding his eye, and that was pretty much it.

"Where do you go to pee in this place?" said Jacob, perplexed that anyone could stand living here. It kind of reminded him of an old dusty attic, where mice and other little critters roamed freely. He shuddered to think of them—he hated mice and, especially, _spiders_.

Luke was staring at him again, his mouth twitched upwards slightly. He randomly stroked the keys, not hard enough to emit a sound, looking at them while licking his lips.

Jacob watched, in the corner, curiously, as Luke seemed to take an inaudible deep breath, and carefully placed his fingers on the keyboard. He started moving them, with such ease, such dexterity, with such confidence, that it was weird to think that Luke was an awkward, unassuming boy.

While Luke played, Jacob watched. He vaguely remembered the song something his father had forced him and Alex to listen to when they had been younger. He didn't remember the name of the piece, but he knew the person—Claude Debussy.

Jacob was so entranced in the music, he didn't notice when it stopped.

_Teller? Teller? _Luke said, sounding quite amused and...Happy, in a way. Jacob snapped back to reality, and smiled at the boy in front of him, sitting at the piano.

"Yes?" he said.

Luke shook his head. _What is up with you_? he asked, irritably. _Why are you grinning like an idiot?_

"Hey," pouted Jacob, in pretend. "Don't call me an idiot."

The telekinetic arched his eyebrows, as if to say, _"it's the truth", _but Jacob didn't get a message.

"What did you just play?" Jacob asked him.

_Reverie—Claude Debussy. Ever heard of 'im_?

"No, Luke, I am such an idiot with no information whatsoever of what happens in this world," Jacob said sarcastically, his heart pumping instantly when he saw the ghost of a smile on Luke's lips.

_Oh, I knew that, Teller, no need to tell me._

Jacob snorted and he _knew _for sure he saw Luke chuckle softly in his mind—which brought him to his first wonderment.

"How come you can talk to me telepathically, all of a sudden?"

The look which dawned on Luke's face made Jacob suspicious and worried. It was pure horror, yet loathing and anger.

_How should I know? _Luke hissed fiercely. _I'm not god, am I? I don't know half the things which happen around here. Hell, perhaps god's decided to be kind enough to let me make contact with people, without having to sign all the bloody time. _

Jacob didn't believe him entirely. In fact, he didn't believe him at all. It was all too weird, the way Luke seemed to talk so hurriedly, as if afraid that Jacob would find out what it really was.

But Jacob said nothing about it. He just gazed around, trying to make out _why _Luke would stand to stay in such a...a _cold _place.

_I like it, _said Luke, perhaps reading his mind. _The cold...it sort of brings me back to reality, you know? I mean, up in the college it's all nice and warm, whilst here it's chilly and desolate; literally reflecting the damned world around us. It reminds me that not _all _things are fake. That there's a part of this world—both population and environment—which doesn't lie, and just says who or what they are._

Jacob stared at him blankly. "Um...I didn't get a single word you said, but okay."

_You're seriously pathetic, Teller, _Luke told him, sighing and running his hand through his hair. _And, if you don't mind, could you get out of my face? I need to study._

"Study for what?"

_I just need to study. Now. Leave._

Jacob stared and Luke and Luke stared back, hatefully. But Jacob didn't move, desperate to know what was really up in the boy's mind. And for some reason, there was this stray force, not quite letting him go.

"O-okay," he reluctantly said, and Luke nodded, his face now betraying no emotion. "See you later, then," Jacob said walking towards the door he'd just realised was there. Luke's face was just as impassive as he left through the chilly corridors, left to wonder and create his own assumptions.

What was _really _up with Luke?

* * *

Jacob found himself going to Luke's bedroom almost every single day afterwards. Luke, obviously, scowled and cursed him in his mind, but didn't make an attempt to get him out. Sure he said some words Jacob had never believed he'd even think (which, in this situation, he was), but he was like an inoffensive dog.

All bark, but no bite.

And Luke, when he heard those words in Jacob's mind (how and when he'd become a mind-reader and telepathic, Jacob was still wondering), a pair of scissors had floated up and pointed towards him. Jacob had just laughed, causing the boy to get an even meaner look on his freckled face.

"What's up, Luke?" Jacob asked casually, going through the same gap. Luke's fingers stopped playing instantly and the boy was taking a deep breath, as if to stop himself from doing something horrible to Jacob.

_What? _Luke asked. Jacob was kind of sick of the same question all the time—what, what do you want, get out of my face...was Luke seriously that unoriginal.

"I came here—like I always do," said Jacob, and flashed Luke a smile when the latter turned to glare.

_You know I don't like it, right? _he said darkly. Jacob grinned.

"Oh, I know that, Lukey-boy."

Luke sighed and took his hands off. _Then why do you keep coming back then? What's so fun here? You said it yourself—this place isn't one in which you'd like to live in._

Jacob frowned, as his tongue was twisted. He honestly had no idea why he was coming here. He and Luke had never talked much back at Tregarren, nor had they been best friends here. In fact, Luke seemed like he really hated him—not like everyone else. Jacob hadn't seen it, until a few days ago. The detestation in Luke's eyes was different than for every other Cola—not in a good way. As if Jacob had done something to assault this boy, in such a bad way.

In short, he didn't like it, and needed to know why Luke felt like that.

"I—I don't know," he answered, part of it truthfully. Luke shrugged, and didn't press the subject further.

Normally Jacob would come at around noon, while everyone, apart from him and the telekinetic, was in the common room, to find Luke playing various pieces, and the boy wouldn't stop until he was finished. Then, the same silence would come, with Luke asking from time-to-time what he was doing there, and he'd answer the same thing. It had sort of become a routine. Jacob would leave an hour or so later, thinking the same things over and over again—_why_? _what_?—never coming up with an answer anyway.

But now he wanted to simply steer clear of the agonizing silence. He wanted to _talk _(telepathically, of course) with Luke; to find some way to break that shell the boy had created for himself.

"You can't hide behind it all the time, you know," Jacob said softly, looking at Luke in the eyes squarely. Luke pursed his lips and said nothing.

About ten minutes passed and Luke started playing again, the same piece Jacob had heard the first day. Jacob stared at every inch in Luke's face—at the fierce concentration in his eyes, yet the pleasure in it.

"You really like playing, don't you?" Jacob said, interrupting Luke who jerked in his seat. "Sorry," mumbled Jacob, half-smiling.

_Yes, _Luke said, sounding for once not forceful. _I really like it. _He continued playing, not looking at Jacob once anymore, and the mimic didn't do anything to interrupt him.

Luke got to the louder, somehow angrier part of the song, and Jacob wondered if it was like he was explaining his life, in a way. People always said things about expressing yourself through music or words or acting. Luke, being the typical brooding adolescent going through the various things people always said you went through (depression, and all that), was probably doing just that.

"The misunderstood one," muttered Jacob, shaking his head in disgust. This world seriously had originality problems. "The brooding one. The I-don't-know-how-one. Hey, Luke, do you cut yourself by any chance?"

Jacob winced at the words. It sounded so...so spiteful, like he was trying to bully Luke. He honestly hadn't meant to say them, but whenever he was around Luke, it seemed, his guard was always down and he kept uttering ridiculous words.

Luke sneered at him. _I am _not _some depressed emo child! _he hissed. _And I'm not living in some stupid pathetic teenage drama, waiting for "the one" to come and help me see me through my problems. Life is _not _like in movies. In movies, the good guys always win...but in real life, bad will always be victorious._

"There is no good or bad," said Jacob instantly. "There are just people who decide to do bad or good. Doesn't mean anything. We all sin, like it or not."

_Yeah, _laughed Luke, humourlessly, _we all sin. You got that right._

Jacob was intrigued. "Look," he said feebly, "let's go—let's go on a walk or something. I'm bored of all this silence and glares and all..."

_A walk? Why would I want to go on a walk with _Jacob Teller _of all people_?

Luke put such emphasis on his name, as if it were venom. Jacob flinched, realising how much it _hurt_, in spite of himself.

"Please," he murmured, getting off the cold wall and walking towards Luke. He held out his hand, fingers stretched out, diffidently.

Luke gaped at him, seeming lost for words. _Shocker, _Jacob thought, smiling in a hopeful way.

_Fine, _Luke said fiercely. He got up, avoided Jacob's eye and walked to the window, slipping up through it easily, like a snake. Jacob had almost forgotten how skinny he actually was.

Excited, he walked after Luke, groaning in pain when his ankle caught in the small space. Exactly then the wind just had to beat at full force, causing the window to squash against it.

Jacob gasped in horror, cursing. Luke, having had his back on him, turned round, eyebrows arched. But a look of worry set upon his face when he saw Jacob half-stuck.

_You okay? _he asked, voice edging with concern. Jacob gritted his teeth, wanting to retort, but he bit his lip and shook his head. _Oh. Um. Wait. I'll help you now._

His lower lip twitched, concentration flooding his face. Jacob whimpered as the window seemed to press tighter on his ankle, sending specks of ice in his skin.

"Hurry up," he moaned.

_Wait...just a bit more...goddammit...it's stuck._

"Then un-stick it or something!"

Luke glared at him and suddenly there was a rush of air, and Jacob felt his ankle released. Using his hands, he crawled across the frozen ground, trying not to hiss when snow fell through his shirt, and propelled himself on his elbows, groaning at the pain in his ankle.

Luke, almost immediately, knelt beside him and took the ankle in his hands. Jacob screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact—for the sheer pain of it being touched. But it didn't come. Luke's hands were soft, smooth, and cold—just what he needed. It was like his touch simply soothed the pain, a bit.

"Wow," said Jake, "didn't know you were a healer too."

Luke snorted in his mind and got back up. Jacob whimpered when he felt the fingers uncoil themselves for his leg. He wanted Luke's touch. He wanted Luke to have those skilful fingers wrapped around him. He looked at the feet, yearning for those legs to be wound around his waist. He wanted that stomach against his. He wanted those hands around him. He wanted those _lips..._so pale, so thin...

Jacob blinked in shock, feeling angry and embarrassed for thinking such things.

_When are you coming_? Luke said. Jacob quickly got up, before toppling forward. Idiot! He'd forgotten about his ankle already and—

Jacob fell in Luke's arms, the pain turning to confusion. He looked up at Luke, feeling the hot breath on his cold skin.

"I'm—I'm okay," he blushed, quickly hauling his body back and standing on one leg. They stood, both feeling more awkward than the other with every passing second. Jacob felt it began to snow again, the flakes slowly caressing his cheek making him shiver. He hated snow, or anything to do with cold. Luke seemed to like though, seeing as he only wore a thin t-shirt and some scruffy jeans.

"Anyway," Jacob said, taking a step forward and wincing slightly when he felt his ankle gingerly. It wasn't a great injury, but it had simply taken him off guard, and now, maybe after Luke's hands, it felt fairly okay. "Let's go."

_Where? _Luke asked, head hanging down as he followed Jacob into the snowy woodland. Goose-bumps ran up his arms and he scowled, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"No idea."

Luke rolled his eyes, steam appearing on his glasses. They walked in that same silence, but Jacob didn't hate this one. It was quite comfortable, and gave him a reason, for once, not to talk.

But as they walked, a fox suddenly bobbed out of nowhere, an odd grin on its snout. It tackled Luke, in particular, who fell on the snow, cursing in his mind, and glaring at Dax, though Jacob saw a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, Luke," said Dax, shifting back to a boy, and grinning at them both. "Jake." He nodded, and helped Luke up. "You okay, mate?"

_Goddammit, Jonesy, _Jacob mentally groaned, seeing the way Luke's face darkened at the word "mate". Dax didn't notice.

"Anyway, Lukey," the shapeshifter continued, the grin stretching from ear-to-ear. "Gid and I are..._up _to something. Wanna join in? I mean, it's not only us, Alex'll be there too..." Dax glanced at Jacob.

"Huh?" said Jacob, confused.

"You don't know?" Dax seemed bemused by this. "Alex didn't tell you?"

"No. What's all this about anyway?"

Dax shook his head. "Sorry, don't know, not telling you. But it's weird that Alex didn't tell you—you two been arguing or something?"

"No, we haven't been _arguing_," Jacob answered, unable to keep a trace of sarcasm out of his voice. "I don't get why you all think we have to be practically attached or whatever. He's just my little brother, not someone else."

Dax nodded, but ignored him. "Anyway, Luke, you joining in?"

Luke had been bashing his hands together, looking nastily at the back of the shapeshifter's head. The smile he got on the next second made Jacob shiver. He shook his head.

"Why not?" said Dax, surprised.

Luke shrugged, and looked away. _Tell him I'm in no mood to deal with him and my brother, _he sent to Jacob.

Jacob was taken aback, having forgotten about their mysterious telepathic link. But he recovered and said, "He's...er...got work to do."

Dax's eyebrows shot up. "Work? What work?"

_Smooth move, genius, _Luke sent. _You just made him suspicious. Now he thinks we're probably up to snogging or something._

Jacob didn't find that idea entirely repulsing. In fact, apart from weird, it seemed kind of..._nice_.

"Um...yeah, he's got a...erm...project to work on...for—for Mrs Sartre," Jacob improvised. Was he hesitating? He never hesitated or stuttered when talking! Luke's fault. The git. He was utterly confident, _especially _when speaking! It was what he did! And now, because of Luke it was like...

Holy hell, thought Jacob. Luke was making him into a different person. In fact, now that he thought of it, he hadn't laughed in a long time, whole-heartedly.

"Um...o-kay," Dax said, eyeing them suspiciously. "Well—see you later then." With that he ran and immediately his form turned to a fox, yelping in delight, as it ran through the snow.

_What do you mean you haven't laughed? _Luke demanded.

"I just haven't," Jacob said back miserably. "I mean, honestly now—when's the last time I mimicked someone, eh?"

Luke shrugged. _I don't know, but it's been pretty damn good without having to hear you impersonate others. Your voice is good just as it is._

It took a whole minute for Jacob to realise just what Luke had said. He gave the boy a baffled face, noticing the way Luke blushed. Wait...did he just say that...?

"Um...thanks, I think."

_Y-yeah, you're w-welcome._

It had been some time since Jacob had ever heard Luke stutter—if he'd ever heard him, actually. It, together with flakes and red in his cheeks, sort of made him look cute, in a way. If only Luke could work on those eyes...they were still hard and not just...not Luke. Jacob hated the scowl, the glares, but loved the sarcastic retorts Luke gave him and, mostly, his fingers. They were long and slim, perfect for playing.

Without thinking, Jacob snatched one of Luke's hands and slowly put up to his face, relishing in the warmth in the fingers. It was weird how Luke could either be very cold or warm.

He helped Luke trace his face, caress it softly; starting from his temples, eyebrows, closed eyelids, to his mouth. There he left it to linger, wanting to just open his mouth and kiss them, but it didn't seem appropriate at the moment. He thought he felt the fingers outstretch to cup his face, but...

It seems out they did—in a slap which left a red mark.

Jacob howled at the impact and backed away, rubbing his face briskly and glaring at Luke, who returned the look.

"Hey!" hissed Jacob. "Why'd you do that?"

_Don't touch me like that, anymore, _Luke growled, voice shaking with anger and some kind of...fear.

"Well sor-ee! I didn't know you were going to _slap _me, did I? Sheesh. I try to be friendly and _that's _what I get?"

Luke looked sheepish—like, really sheepish. _Sorry, I didn't..._

Jacob stared at him, secretly enjoying the way Luke seemed so innocent and childish again. "It's okay," he murmured, softly. "Sorry too. I don't—"

_It's okay, _Luke interrupted him, smiling. The smile sent Jacob's heart in a bit of a frenzy. It was smile which none of them had seen in a long time. It added to every other feature—his slightly pouting lip, the freckles sprayed across his face...god, Jacob wanted to kiss them all, even if it would be impossible.

_Let's go, then, _Luke said, his voice getting some of its hard edge to it, causing Jacob's heart to sink a bit.

But as Luke walked on, he saw the faintest smile on his lips, and immediately his spirits lifted, just a bit.

Oh, yeah, he was going to soften up Luke Reader that was for sure. Even if it took him ages to do so.

* * *

After that event, Jacob and Luke became friendlier towards one another. Luke would stop scowling, and instead sometimes give him a strained smile. It wasn't Luke's smile, but it was definitely something. Luke didn't seem to be quite as closed up and looked like he enjoyed Jacob's company, at least a bit.

Now they were sitting in Luke's room, shivering and cursing the rain which pattered down on the window, fiercely. It was April, and that didn't stop the weather from being just as dreary and cold like in winter.

"Stupid rain," muttered Jacob. "I hate rain—it's annoying."

Luke shrugged and walked to his piano, pausing, his eyes glinting in admiration and joy. Then he looked up at Jacob.

_You cold_?

"Um...yes, of course I am _cold_," Jacob hissed, wrapping his arms around himself, his teeth chattering. This morning he had thought it would a nice, warm spring day when instead it was a rainy grey one.

"Damn Lisa. It's her fault—she said there'd be no rain, but _no_, there has got to be rain. I mean, _what _do we need rain for? It only makes the atmosphere all greyish and ugly, and makes it colder than it really is. It just pitter patters. That's all it does. Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Look, it's doing it right now!"

Jacob glared at the window, but stopped when he heard a soft laughter ringing in his ears. He looked over at a smiling Luke.

_You can be funny sometimes, you know, Jake, _the telekinetic said. Jacob was so pleased when he heard Luke using the nickname that he started grinning like an idiot. Luke, of course, acknowledged that, and asked, suspiciously, _Why are smiling_? in a voice which he tried to make sound mean, but Jacob could perfectly notice the amusement in it.

He scowled in pretend. "I just am," he pouted. He blinked when he felt a small drop fall on the top of his scalp. "Oooh, goddammit! Stupid bleedin' rain!" he cursed. "I'm serous, it's stupid! Just some drops, falling here and there. Heck, I prefer even snow to this. At least I don't have to listen to it falling—it's _agonizing_. _And _it gets my perfectly trimmed hair wet!"

Luke snorted. _You care about that hair of yours so much?_

"Well—yeah, I do! It's not like Alex's—mousy and ugly. It's _stylish_." He patted it, as if to prove his point.

_How old are you_?

Jake grinned. "I'm nearly sixteen—older than you all, remember?"

_Really? You sure do act like a little brat._

"Eh, being old is boring. I like being a kid, you know?"

Luke smiled—a small, nice curve of his lips. _Yeah. I suppose I do. _

"I mean, I don't get why anyone would want to be older. It's boring when you're an adult, or some college student. I'd rather much prefer to relive the days before."

_The days before? You sound like some old man who can't let go of the past. You're not a hundred years old—you're fifteen._

"I know. But still. It feels like ages ago, when we—or I—arrived to Cola Club."

_Ages ago when Catherine tried to kill us all, _Luke said, his voice sounding muffled and soft. Jacob stared at him, seeing the great sadness in his eyes and, for once in a few months, started realise _what _Luke had been thinking of. Of course. It came at him like a tumbling building. How could he have been so clueless?

Luke didn't hate him, in particular. He hated what had happened to him. _Of course_. Wouldn't Jacob hate it too, if he were a mute, nearly killed by his sister, while everyone just lounged around, having a laugh and he was suffering? Wouldn't he hate it too if no one noticed the anger in his eyes? Wouldn't he hate it too, if he was left alone? Was _that _what Luke was feeling? Abandoned and cold, powerless and hopeless?

_Yeah, _Luke said, voice dripping with anger and hate. _That's exactly how I feel. Only a lot worse than you make it out._

"I'm sorry," Jacob murmured, but it sounded so stupid to say it out loud. Of course sorry's wouldn't help Luke.

Then Luke did the thing Jacob expected less—he shrugged and gave him a slight, wry grin.

_Yeah. I suppose you are._

Jacob was startled. "Huh? A month ago you'd've killed me for even thinking it, and now you're all cool with it?"

Luke smiled sheepishly. _Yeah, suppose so._

"You're one weird bloke, you know," Jacob stated, shaking his head. "I mean, you're like the rain, you know? One second you could be all soft and nice and calm—just a few drops. The next second you're sending down chunks of ice," his voice deepened to a dramatic whisper, "bringing hell upon the land and other crap," here his voice went back to normal, "and then you're all calm and nice again. Seriously? Moody much?"

For some unknown reason, Jacob started giggling like an idiot, a rather high-pitched giggle which, once it was out, could not be taken back. He fell on the ground, thumping the ground and taking deep, hitching breaths, as Luke stared at him as if he were mad.

"You—you're like—oh, my god," laughed Jacob, still inexplicably giggling. "Y-you—you're like rain!"

_He's insane, _Luke thought gravely, thoroughly amused. _Jake, get up, you dope. _He lifted the boy by the shoulders to see his spluttering face and, after about a whole minute to try and get Jake out of his laughing fit, he shrugged and slapped him.

Jacob fell on the ground, no longer laughing, though his body was shaking from it. He blinked and looked at Luke, an unreadable expression on his face. Then his head fell back again, and the mad giggling turned to loud, hard laughter and he rolled around. Luke stared at him, an eyebrow raised, desperately trying to keep a straight face, but he ended up laughing next to Jacob, though he wasn't so low to roll around.

Once they'd finished—both wiping tears of mirth out of their eyes—Jacob grinned widely at Luke, who could only mirror it.

_Haven't had a laugh like that—a pointless one—ever since...well, I'm not sure, _admitted Luke. Jacob smirked.

"Hang out with me and Lex and you'll lose your laughter from all our great jokes."

_Right. And you said I was pompous._

"Defensive, are we?"

_Shut up_.

Jacob felt that warm rush go through him—the type you got, say, when you impressed someone or just had a good time with them.

Luke laughed silently again and got off the stool. Jacob, predicting this movement, followed him up, grinning.

"You are honestly weird, Luke Reader," he said, patting said boy on the shoulder. Luke looked slightly cross, but he said, _Thanks—so are you, Jacob Teller._

"Hmm. In a battle of weirdness, I think you would win."

_Nope, you would._

"You."

_You._

"You."

_Okay, enough, _Luke admonished, smiling.

Jacob laughed. "Well, I think I should go, huh? It's kind of..." he glanced at ticking clock on Luke's wall, "ten-ish. Alex will be wondering where I am." Luke's smile faded.

_Oh. Okay. Bye, then. _

Jacob looked at him, noting the disappointed look on his face. He felt almost elated—not because Luke was down—but because Luke actually was _sad _he was leaving.

"You can come too, you know," he suggested. Luke narrowed his eyes.

_Go up there and have to talk to my brother and the rest of them? No thanks._

Jacob bit his lip and, sighing fell on the stool, placing his elbows on the piano. He buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"Please, Luke? For me?" he pleaded, his voice muffled, but sounding very hurt and hopeful—perfect. Even someone like Luke, who'd just created this stray hardness in him over the years, would have their hearts melting at the earnest desire. No one ever stood a chance.

And, thankfully, Luke was no exception. He sighed heavily and nodded, reluctantly.

_Fine. But I'm not talking to any of them._

Jacob immediately looked up, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, Luke."

Luke smiled half-heartedly. _You're welcome, _he said, softly, as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

Luke glared at them all, warily, but none of them took notice. Only Jacob was staring at him, anxiously. He honestly didn't doubt Luke could probably go in a mad fit or something, and start raging at them all, out of the blue. Well, to them it'd probably seem out of the blue—Jacob knew that Luke had been thinking all that for years, maybe.

_Oh, relax, will you? _Jacob said, for the first time talking to Luke telepathically. Normally he did the out-loud chatting, while Luke would speak in his mind. He thought it sort of worked—they balanced each other, in a way.

Luke turned his head to him, the scowl still on his face, but directed to the rest of the Colas, much to Jacob's relief. He didn't know if he could stand Luke looking at him like that anymore.

_I can't, _Luke said, tightening his fists, and keeping them on his crossed legs. _These people...I really hate them, Jake. _He looked Jacob squarely in the eye. _I hate them _a lot_._

"Why?" Jacob asked softly, suddenly tearing his gaze away from Luke and instead redirecting it at the slowly dying fire.

_They left me, _Luke said simply but angrily. _All of them. Dax. Mia. Lisa. Your brother. _

"Gideon?"

Luke nodded, his head hanging down. _Yes, _he said, in a voice colder than the weather had been a few months ago—sending shivers down Jacob's spine.

Alex came across to them, seemingly absolutely astonished at the fact that Jacob was spending time with Luke.

"Jake?" he asked his older brother, sitting next to them. Luke's shoulders stiffened and he looked away, something like fear in his eyes. Jacob gritted his teeth, wanting that trace to fade, but knew it was impossible at the moment.

Instead he looked at his brother and smiled. "Yeah, Lex?"

"Where have you been these days?" said Alex bluntly. _Wow, Alex, you really do you get to the point fast._

"Um...I dunno..._here_?"

"No, I mean, I'm barely seeing much of you." Alex had an honest hurt look in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm here, aren't I," Jacob said, shifting uneasily. Despite the fact they argued and Jacob liked to tease Alex with a variety of things, he was still his older brother, and he had the job of looking after him, whether he liked it or not. It was his duty.

"I only ever see you in the dorm—that's it," Alex said, scratching absent-mindedly at the back of his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jacob glanced at Luke who was still avoiding their looks, but there was curiosity written on his face.

_You sure? _Alex asked, telepathically, also looking at Luke, and probably thinking that this way he wouldn't hear him. Jacob knew the telekinetic was in his mind, obviously reading whatever Alex sent him. This telepathic business was a lot harder than people actually thought.

_I'm fine. I told you that before._

_Why are you spending time with Luke? _Again, Jacob marvelled at the brusqueness in his brother.

_I just am. Is there a problem with that?_

Alex narrowed his eyes. _Yes, there is. You two never talked._

_So? What?_

_Well...it's a bit...odd, to say the least._

_Many things are odd here, Lex._

_You know what I mean._

_Whatever. Could you leave now? I want to talk to—_

Alex's eyebrows shot up, and Jacob cursed himself mentally, for letting it slip.

"Talk?" said Alex. "What do you mean _talk_?" He cast Luke a weird glance.

"N-nothing," Jacob said. "Now, leave, will you?"

With a huff, Alex walked away, but not before sending, _I don't see the point—you two aren't even friends._

_You all right? _Luke asked, finally looking at him, while he glared at his brother's back.

"No," he replied gruffly, "I am not. Stupid brat—meddling in things which aren't his own business."

_You're not one to talk, Teller, _Luke told him, and smirked when Jacob shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Luke shrugged and rested his chin in his hand, still smirking. _Well, over the past few months, you've been harassing me. I think that stands for child-abuse, don't you?_

"Ah, but, my dear boy Luke, without my 'child-abuse', as you so nicely put it, you wouldn't be happy. Without me you'd still be in your room, cutting your veins or something. You see, I am your saviour—your messiah. _Me_. Bow down to _me_, and no one else."

Luke quirked an eyebrow, snorting. How a person could snort in his mind, Jacob honestly had no idea, but over the past few months he'd come to think of it like that. All the laughing, angry tones, snorts—they sort of happened like an invisible display in the depths of Luke's mind.

_Right. So apparently I must worship a complete dope, just because he's been harassing me. Interesting. I think I should report you, rather._

"Report me, and all the cheeriness from Cola Club will be gone—trust me. If there's no Alex, then it's okay—you've still got me. But without _me_," Jacob started using a voice Luke knew too well, "the world is a bleak one. I shall be on TV, you idiot, and everyone here shall fall at my feet. I will be at a very important trial. Wanna know what for, eh?"

He wriggled his eyebrows up and down, getting a smug air about him. Luke, amused, asked what.

"I must embark upon a journey which will not only decide my fate," Jacob announced, rather loudly, and a few of the Colas were looking across at him snickering, "but will make me a full-fledged sparkly, glittery, tutu-wearing, tiara-bearing _git_!" He stood up, bowing, and grinning from ear-to-ear at Spook, who flushed and shot him a venomous look.

Everyone else was laughing in the room, even Spook's sidekick, Darren. But as Jacob smirked and sat down, he saw Luke glaring at him, seeming more worried rather than angry.

Jacob didn't understand why.

* * *

Luke was still glowering at him when they left the common room, side-by-side.

"What?" Jacob asked through a mouthful of chocolate, given to him by Gideon. "What did I do?"

_Nothing, _Luke gritted his teeth, _absolutely nothing._

Jacob paused and stared at him. "What do you mean?" he said, swallowing.

Luke stopped too, but didn't turn. _You know Spook's become more...rancorous lately, right?_

"Huh?"

_You don't even know the meaning of that word, do you?_

Jake shook his head. "I don't read much, you know."

Even if he couldn't see his face, he knew Luke was rolling his eyes.

_He's even more spiteful now. If someone—including Dax or Gideon—does something to him, it's like he wants to kill them._

"I know others with similar tendencies," said Jacob, unable to stop.

_I'm serious. He could—he could do something to you._

"Oooh, I got it," Jacob said, and Luke turned to him, looking sceptical. "So you're worried he's gonna throw some illusion on me. Ah, no worries, mate, I'll live. Some nasty pictures won't do me much harm, you know."

Luke shook his head vigorously. _That's not what I—oh, forget it._

He started walking again, not looking back at Jacob. "Wait, Luke—"

_Leave me alone._

Jacob froze to the spot and simply watched Luke walk away with his mouth wide open. Then he cursed and kicked furiously at the ground.

Stupid Luke.

He kept on shutting him out; he was doing exactly what he'd done at Tregarren and that nearly—no, actually it _did _—got him killed.

"Goddamn you, Reader," muttered Jacob, scowling at the empty gap in front of him, but it slowly vanished off his face as he felt suddenly cold and alone.

* * *

Jacob, again, was forced to simply watch Luke from the background. The boy wouldn't speak to him at all, and instead just ignored him. What was worse though—apart from the hole Jacob felt—was the way Spook would smirk whenever he made eye-contact with the boy. It had nasty, mean twist to it. The trademark bastard git-tish Spook smirk. God, did Jacob hate it.

Alex was also a sort of problem. Jacob knew he was in his head most of the time, probably taking nicks of memories out of him, and he didn't even bother to block him out. He'd just be sad and angry most of the time. Sad because Luke wasn't talking to him—and angry because Luke _wouldn't talk to him_!

_Stupid idiot, _Jacob thought, watching Luke sitting across the classroom, alone. _Stupid, stupid, ungrateful, pathetic, boring, malicious, cute, blond—_

Jacob stopped these things for two reasons. Alex was staring at him, open-mouthed, and the other because he was thinking that about _Luke_.

_Uh...Jake, you all right? _Alex said, uneasily. Jacob blinked and slumped in his chair, banging his head against the table.

"M'fine," he grunted.

_You sure?_

"_Yes,_" Jacob insisted, testily. "Now, leave me alone."

Alex nodded, but the boy obviously could not resist prying. _Who were you thinking about just then? Who did you call "cute"? _Jacob looked up, blushing, hating, for the first time that he and Alex were telepathic with each other.

"I—um..." he quickly scanned the room, and said, "Lisa!"

Lisa turned around, eyebrows arched. "What do you want, Teller?"

"He called you _cute_," Alex sniggered, nudging his brother. Lisa stared at Jacob's beetroot red face and snorted.

"Whatever," she said, looking away with a haughty expression on her face.

_I hate you, Alex, _Jacob sent his brother miserably.

Alex grinned cheekily. "I know."

* * *

"Why, hello there, Teller."

Jacob sighed and looked up from his homework at a currently smirking Spook.

"What do you want?" he asked wearily, tapping his pen against the table, a look of irritated frustration on his face.

"Hmm...Nothing much," said Spook sitting, much to his disgust, next to him. "I was just wondering where your boyfriend was."

Jacob spluttered, looking around to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully, they were all too occupied with a game of Monopoly, and Dax was on a fox-run or something with Lisa.

"What did you just say?" he hissed at Spook quietly.

"Oh, nothing," Spook drawled, casually leaning against the couch. "I was just asking where little Luke is? Surely you know that, right?"

"And why would I know that?"

"Well...he's been your boyfriend since winter, hasn't he? I've seen you two _sneaking around_." Spook looked absolutely gleeful at the rising blush in Jacob's cheeks.

"Sneaking around?" said Jacob, snorting and trying to sound like Spook was talking nonsense. Unfortunately, the redhead was too calculating and rather observant and immediately noted the hesitation in Jacob's voice. "Don't be daft," Jacob went on, avoiding his eyes. "Hanging out with him is not 'sneaking around'."

"I've got a question for you, Teller," Spook said, looking sickly thoughtful as he stared at the ceiling, "ever wondered why Luke was so...closed up?"

Jacob wanted to snort and say, "Duh!" but that sounded too childish. Of course he did think about Luke's tendency to be distant. He had, after all, been thinking about it since December, hadn't he? But he wasn't going to admit that to Spook any time soon—not when the boy was up to something, surely.

What had Luke said last week? That Spook was more spiteful? If so then...

"Yeah, so?" said Jacob.

"Well...ever thought that it's because he's _hiding _something?" Spook was talking to him as if he was some handicapped child, and he damn well knew it too.

"No kidding. That's not what 'to be closed up' means, you know. Get a dictionary, Spencer."

Spook laughed easily. "_You _should get a dictionary, Teller. You know what the word homosexual means, right?"

Jacob caught his breath. "Well—yeah..." Spook's evil smile turned into a nasty grin.

"Homosexuality," he mused, "is when someone is attracted to the same sex. Aka: if you're homosexual you're a poof. Know any poofs by any chance, Jake?"

"_No_." Jacob was starting to grit his teeth and scratch the floor with his nails.

"No?" said Spook lightly. "Oh. Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Ah, then it seems you don't know your friend as much as you think you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't guessed it till now, have you?" He chuckled softly and got up, and was about to leave when Jacob followed suit and grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean?" he said. Spook just smiled mysteriously and shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just asking."

Jacob tightened his grip on Spook's arm, piercing his nails slightly in the boy's pale skin. "_Tell _me, Williams," he growled, his voice sounding unusually deep and forceful. "Unless you want me to tell everyone about the _jelly incident_."

Spook snorted. "As if _you _know about it," he muttered, but Jacob saw he did look a little embarrassed. The mimic smirked slightly glad to finally have the upper hand.

"Oh, I know about it, Spencer," he said, disguising his voice in a calm, nonchalant tone, when in fact he wanted to know what the hell Spook meant. Though he was starting to get an idea, he still wasn't sure.

"How?"

"Lisa," Jacob replied simply.

"Yeah, right."

"Don't believe me?" Jacob arched his eyebrows. "Well, it all started, one night," he said, raising his voice, "when you were alone and you were eating some jelly your step-mum made which—"

"_Shut up_!" hissed Spook viciously. He looked around nervously, but only Darren had looked up, a confused look on his face.

"Now tell me what you meant," Jacob commanded, rather fiercely. Spook looked in between him and the rest of the huddled Colas and sighed.

"Well, if you were _smart_, then you would have realised that I meant Luke is gay. Good day to you—in fact, no, have the worst day ever." He snatched his hand from Jacob's grip, rubbed the crescents, glared at him, and started leaving. Jacob made no attempt to stop him now. He just stared in shock at his retreating back, not believing what Spook had just said.

_Hey, Jake! _Alex called in his head suddenly, but Jacob didn't bother turning round. _Wanna play?_

_No_, was the only answer Jacob gave him as he started walking out of the common room, unaware of the fact that he passed a certain blond, bespectacled boy.

* * *

Jacob knocked softly on the window, shivering in spite of the warm sun burning his back. There was no response, though he saw something in the dark room move.

Luke.

The boy was there, alone—_avoiding _him.

"Luke?" Jacob called. "Luke? Oh, come on, you prat. Open up, I know you're in there."

_Leave me alone—I'm not in there._

"Ah, so that's why I hear you talking to me, hmm?" Jacob smirked, but jumped when something touched his back.

_No. Actually, I'm right behind you, you dupe. _

"Oh. Right. I knew that. Of course I did." Jacob whipped round, and caught sight of Luke rolling his eyes, hands folded, glasses off.

"Where're your glasses?" said Jacob confused, getting up from his crouched position.

_I don't like them, _answered Luke, avoiding his eye. _They annoy me. Anyway, I can see just as well without them._

Jacob nodded and regarded him up and down. Luke was wearing his usual set of black t-shirt and jeans—and if you thought about it, he did look quite different than Gideon. He was a lot thinner; so thin you'd think he was anorexic. His hair was longer yet straighter, the curls which had hung wispily around his face gone. Whilst Gideon remained with his childish, cheery look, Luke had accumulated one which made him seem superior and older than he really was. It resembled Spook's but there was still the uncertainty in it. His eyes were trying to be cold, but Jacob could see—_feel —_the nervousness in them, which, thankfully, brought so of that juvenility back in them.

_Will you please stop staring at me? _Luke sent, sounding embarrassed even in his mind. Jacob blinked dazedly and shook his head.

"Sorry," he murmured, "but you're beautiful."

They both paused, Luke looking as if he'd stopped breathing, his fists at his side unmoving. Jacob ran his hand through his hair, both embarrassed and righteous at what he'd said.

_I'm not, _Luke said finally, turning slightly away so he didn't have to look directly at Jacob. The mimic knew he should have apologised—say that he'd accidently uttered it—but something; perhaps Luke's control over him; made him go closer to the telekinetic and take his rather small hand in his right one. Luke's eyes widened.

"You are," Jacob said softly, using the other hand to cup Luke's face and turn it gently towards his. He could feel Luke's warm breath on his face; on his lips. He could see those lips parting leisurely in a small, surprised "o".

_I—get away from me, _said Luke, sounding more frightened than angry. _I'm...I'm...I'm not normal..._

"Why not?" whispered Jacob gently. "Because you're...you're gay?"

Luke stiffened. _I..._

"Spook told me."

_He did, did he? _Luke sounded grumpy, but he flushed.

"Yes. He did. That was it, wasn't it? The whole business with him being—what was the word...rancorous?—wasn't it? It has something to do with it, doesn't it?"

Luke nodded looking ashamed. _Yes. I...one day, I was going for a walk through the woods and he...he was standing near the lake...I didn't know what he was doing, but he heard me coming and turned around, smiling. I...I figured out by then that I was—I was...well, you know, though I didn't want to accept it. And he knew too, somehow. So he...he..._

"What?" Jacob's voice was just as placid as before.

Luke gulped. _He...kissed me. And I...I..._

"What, Luke? What happened?"

_I...I _liked _it, Jacob. I liked it. It was the best damn kiss I'd ever had—not that I've had many. And it was weird...and then he just smirked and left. I..._

"So...you really _are _gay, then?" Jacob asked, unsurely. Luke nodded.

_Yes. I'm sorry._

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?"

_Well I...I like _boys_, Jacob. _Luke shot him a weird look. _Boys. Not girls—_boys_. As in the same gender._

"Yeah, so?" shrugged Jacob, letting his hand fall. "I don't care. You're still my friend, even after that."

_Don't tell me you don't mind at least a little. Don't tell me you aren't—or weren't—shocked. Because I don't believe you._

"I was shocked, yeah, at first, two weeks ago when the redheaded git told me, but now..." He shrugged again, and looked intensely in Luke's eyes. "I _don't care_, Luke. I _don't_. It's not your race or gender or...or sexuality which defines you. It's not what makes you Luke."

_What makes me Luke then?_

"Well...your sarcastic comments, your talents in playing—and reading...that constipated look you've got on your face..."

A small smile wove itself on Luke's lips at this. _So you really don't care_? Jacob couldn't help but grin at the hope in his voice.

"Nope. Not one freaking bit."

His hand was still holding Luke's frail one, and he admitted, in his mind, subconsciously, that he liked the warmth and tingle of them. Those long fingers curled in a tight fist, bony...

Jacob and Luke stared at each other. It was that type of archetypal, cliché scene where the two people looked at each other and realised they were in love, and it'd be followed by a kiss.

And it happened just like that. Luke leaned in slowly, until his lips pressed against Jacob's and he started kissing him—Jacob couldn't help but kiss back, unaware of anything around him. He just held Luke close to him, twisting his head to deepen the tender kiss, as his hands moved through Luke's hair, ruffling the strands even more. Luke just placed his fingers on Jacob's waist, pulling the taller boy closer. They drummed on his back now, ever beat making Jacob shiver in pleasure.

But, like all good things, this had to end too. Jacob pulled away, resting his forehead on Luke's and just staring, panting, into those shy green eyes—innocent eyes. The eyes which sort of made him guilty, yet sort of happy.

"Wow," murmured Jacob, and Luke grinned in agreement.

_Yeah. Didn't know you were that good of a kisser, Teller, to be honest._

"Didn't know _you _were that good of a kisser, either, Reader. Always thought because you were so silent your lips were useless. Seems they aren't quite as useless."

_Yeah, they don't seem to be. _

"Guess you have talent in your lips, as much as you do in your fingers."

_For some reason, Teller, that sounds so twisted and perverted._

Jacob laughed and swung an arm over Luke's shoulders, randomly starting to walk through the woodland.

_Where are we going? _Luke asked, glaring at him in a way which Jacob found cute and endearing.

"No idea."

_You're not gonna make me snog you under a tree, are you? Because, if you are, forget it._

"Nope, Luke. Well, not yet." He let his arm fall and walked a little bit away. Luke blinked and followed after him, jogging a little.

_Then where are we going?_

"Nowhere," replied Jacob. He paused though, and looked at Luke questioningly. "There's one thing I wanna know though."

_Erm...sure. What is it?_

"That piece or whatever it was you played—what was it?"

Luke's face contorted in rather cruel yet playful smirk. _That, is something I shall keep secret for the rest of my life._

"Oh, come on!"

_Shut it, Teller. What more do you want from me? I just gave you the best kiss of your life, and you're already planning on torturing me for information?_

Jacob snorted. "Whatever. You tick me off sometimes, Reader. But I supposed that comes in the Luke-package."

_Hmm...maybe. _

"You know what else comes in the package?"

_What?_

Jacob grinned widely at him, pulling him close again. "Your adorableness when you try acting all badass!"

Luke narrowed his eyes, though they were nowhere near hateful. _Hey, I—_

Somehow his thoughts were interrupted when Jacob pulled him in another kiss, and he melted in it.

_Yep, _Jacob thought afterwards. If there was one thing cuter than his freckles, it was definitely his attempts at being all tough.

_Just another thing he's awesome at, _Jacob thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Trippy**


	18. Oh, hellI think I do

**Disclaimer: I do not own SS, or any of the characters. Y  
Summary: Nope. I don't. Whatever you say, I DON'T like him. Yeah, keep telling yourselves I do...but I DO NOT LIKE DAX JONES...oh hell, I think I do. Oh, hell, did I just say that out loud?  
Pairing/s: Lisa/Dax  
Genre: Humour; implied Romance  
Song/s: None  
AN: Written as a way to take a break from NaNoWriMo (7000 words today! **_**7000**_**!) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

You know what's annoying? Having spirits pestering you all the time. They sometimes come in and out, in and out, with some stupid information from the dead-world.

Like I actually _care_. It's agonizing to have to sit down and have to wait patiently (or, as patient as anyone could get with those badgering idiots!) for them to talk and talk and talk and talk...did I also mention they talk a lot?

They just _talk_—about what you may ask? Their deaths! Ha! How do their deaths concern me, hmm? I didn't even _know _them, and suddenly they come and talk to me so openly about however they died.

LIKE. I. CARE.

Sheesh! You'd think they'd have learned by now, but no...Sigh. I'm never gonna get rid of them, I know that. They might even terrorise me when I die. Great. I'll become some stupid spirit host, or waitress and I'll have to probably host magic shows with Spook in them. Then all the pervy old men will make me strip (yuck!)

But, yeah, spirits are annoying. That's an understatement but at the moment my poor mind cannot think of any other appropriate word to describe those idiotic...idiots!

UGH. I sound like such an idiot now, I know! But it's what happens when spirits talk and talk and _talk _in your freaking ear for hours and _hours _and _hours _and _hours_...! I can already imagine _him _laughing...

Oh, crap, did I just let something slip. Damn. I mean, no, I didn't let anything slip! Oh, forget it...

Yes, yes, I know you're wondering who _him _is. I'm not telling you, so we can just call him..._him_, okay? Perfect.

Anyway, _him _is an incredibly annoying person. Yeah, he is. I mean _him _is...oh, we'll just call him "the guy", all right? No? I don't care.

Any_way_, I was _saying_—_no, you stupid spirit, I don't want to see your daughter's dead body! Argh, put that away!—_I was _saying _that he is an incredibly annoying...pest. And he'd probably be laughing his butt off, now, at my moment of utter stupidity. Stupidity? No. Just exhaustion. But would _he _understand? Never, ever. Stupid idiot.

I don't see why people keep on thinking we're a _thing_. I mean, really—we're just two normal people who are _friends_! _Friends, _not lovers! Jesus. So now people think that if a boy and a girl are _friends _and talk and help each other out (and I only do it because I know the visions won't stop until I do...it's true!) they're suddenly together. I mean, hell-lo! We're not freaking eight anymore, where every single kid, female or male, gasps at the concept of a girl and boy being friends. We're _over that_.

But when I asked Mia she said it wasn't just that, apparently. _Apparently _it's the way we _look at each other_. Yeah. Right. The only way I look at Jones is either with annoyance (you have no idea how irritating he can be) and...Hold on, did I just tell you _his _name? Damn.

Yeah, yeah, people think me and Dax Jones are an _item. _Like hell we are! I don't find anything in him apart from a really good, yet annoying friend. I mean, the guy's cool and all...but _really_? Dax and I? No thank you.

That's like saying lighting and thunder. Hold on...they clash together. Oh, you get the point!

So in case you were wondering: I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE IN LOVE WITH DAXESH ROBERT JONES.

...

Don't ask me where I know his full name from. Or no ask me. His _mind_. He didn't ever tell it to me...and if he did what? So what? We're _friends_. _Nothing _more.

Ask him!

I DO NOT like him at all! I mean, yeah, I think he's brave and all, and kinda cute (I said KIND OF!), but that's IT. Big deal, I'm allowed to think that of him in a friendly way, right? Yeah? I thought so.

So I feel absolutely nothing when he walks by, or when he laughs, or when he rolls his eyes, or gets annoyed. I DO NOT find it cute when he gets annoyed. AT ALL. That is something people created just so they could feed their minds. Stupid idiots.

He's not funny with his stupid dry humour—at ALL. That's not even funny! It's attempted to be funny, when it's not, which makes it funny...that doesn't mean it's CUTE.

He is NOT cute when he turns into a fox or anything. The way his eyes look at me so innocently and wide isn't cute in the LEAST BIT. It's just...adorable...Oh, please, I bet even Alice thinks that. Everyone does. He's a freaking fox. Hell, even if he'd be an ugly fox he'd be cute...that has nothing to do with the fact that he's Dax Jones. _Nothing _at all.

His lips are not all tempting when they quirk in a small smile, or when they smirk wickedly with that stupid foxy slyness of his.

Nope. Not at all. I DO NOT LIKE DAX JONES—GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD, OR I _WILL _SEND HENRY THE 8TH TO HAUNT YOU FOREVER. Yeah, I had the luck of having to talk to him. Creeper.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. I don't like him. Nope. I don't. Whatever you say I DON'T like him. Yeah keep telling yourselves I do...but I DO NOT LIKE DAX JONES...Oh, hell I think I do.

Oh, hell did I just say that out loud?

Oh, hell, hell, hell, hell...

It seems I do.

Okay, fine, I do like him A BIT...just a BIT though. Like a TEENSY WINSY bit. It's like a small, barely there crush. Yeah, happy now? I admitted. Now I don't have to explain or go into detail about his sweet lips, and their softness, and the way he...

Wait. Hold on a darn second.

I didn't just say that out loud, did I?

Oh, bloody hell. Kill me now.

Great, Sylv is laughing her butt off too now. Why must I always suffer with the worst of friends? I know I'm pretty and great and all and need flaws, but really, spirits are enough—do I have to have such annoying companions?

Oh, hold on. Speak of the parasite. I mean of the fox. Of the devil...whatever. You get what I mean.

He's asking me if I want to go at midnight to the lake. Great, what do I say?

I said no. Yup. I refused to show you all it's JUST A CRUSH.

That has nothing to do with the fact that now, a few hours later I'm sitting next to him. I am NOT holding his hand. I do not feel all giddy and happy. I do not twist my head round and he does not copy my actions. We do not put our faces close. We do not move our lips against each other. We do not end up making out.

Yuck. You've severely scarred my already scarred mind (if you live through what I've lived, you'll realise what I mean).

So yeah. Years later I am NOT married to him or anything.

Even more years later I am NOT pregnant with his children (eew...that's gross...me and Furry Face? No thanks!)

A century later I am NOT sitting in a rocking chair next to him, watching my grandchildren. I am not—

Holy hell. I'm a freaking grandmother.

...

DAMN YOU, DAX JONES!

* * *

**Right. My attempt at being humorous (epic fail I know). But if you leave a review, I'll exactly what you thought...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Trippy **


	19. Secret Santa Cola Style Part I

**Disclaimer: Don't own SS, or anything you might/might not recognise  
Summary: It's Christmas and they're kind of late on the whole gift deal. So they decide to play this little game in the last minute - Secret Santa.  
Pairing/s: None  
Genre: Friendship, Humour  
Song/s: Any Christmas carol  
AN: The first part. Hope you like it, even if Christmas is long gone.  
Warning/s: This, although it's no surprise, was written in the last minute and it's a tad too late for me to proof-read it, so they're bound to be mistakes of any kind - so please forgive me and I swear I'll go through it tomorrow!**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas and the Colas were all in the common room, each of them silent and pondering. It perhaps the only time when they'd all agreed to remain for Christmas wanting to make this year a bit different, due to the death of the most horrific person they'd ever met.

Only one problem: they'd all been so caught up in the thought of spending Christmas with each other, rather than their families, that they'd forgotten to buy presents for the rest of the Colas.

So instead of bright lights streaming here and there around the college, in and out; instead of Christmas delicacies being prepared in the kitchen; instead of carols being sung by them, it was a rather gloomy image in which twelve kids all sat in the same dark room, trying to shake off the guilt they each felt—well, most of them at any rate, seeing as some didn't really mind; or, as local "bad guy" Spook Williams put it, "didn't give a damn". Only he and his loyal friend thought that way, while the others were worried as to what to buy for the others.

"Just great," muttered a one Gideon Reader, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "What do we do? I mean, it's Christmas Eve! We should have got presents for each other from _before._"

"Well, of course, it's all probably your fault," said the ever bright and enthusiastic, kind and gentle Lisa Hardman, in a haughty voice, folding her arms and glaring pointedly at the freckled, blond telekinetic. Gideon glared right back at her.

"It's actually _your _fault," mumbled Gideon, too tired, and desperate, to come up with any retort or insult of any kind.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, but left it there, not feeling so much in the mood for a fight either. The same deep, profound silence followed, broken only by heavy and / or soft sighs from the other Colas. It was indeed not quite a nice Christmas.

Then, as if he'd been lit by one of the rare Christmas lights found at Cola Club (ever since they'd each joined Cola Club, they had forgotten the spirits of Christmas and what happened during the time, so they had simply decided to put a few lights about), Jacob Teller perked up from the seat on the ground and had a manic grin plastered on his face.

Everyone, as if sensing this, all looked at him, their eyes sad and regretful, in some cases, and others bored and clearly waiting to go back to their usual routines.

"I have an idea," said the young Teller, grinning at them all, as Lisa and Gideon both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah," said Lisa. "An idea. From you. Our luck."

Jacob ignored her and instead turned to his brother, the even younger Alex Teller, who had picked up this odd, yet perhaps interesting thought. He looked doubtful, however.

"I don't know, Jake," said Alex uncertainly. "It would be kind of...chaotic."

Jacob's grin widened, if possible. "_Exactly_," he said as though chaos were the most important thing out there. "Don't you see? We're all bored out of our minds and the only to get rid of it, is if we—as in all of us—do _exactly that_!"

"Um, not to interrupt anything, but," said Jennifer Troke, drily "we don't exactly know what you're talking about. And if you're planning on burning down the college, I don't think the teachers would be so incredibly happy about that."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No," said Alex sadly. "We're not burning down the school—unfortunately."

Lisa and Jennifer both gave him weird looks, but he ignored them and continued. "My very intelligent, extraordinary brother," he said sarcastically, giving said brother a cheeky grin when Jacob glared, "is thinking of giving last-minute presents."

"You don't say," said the smiley and cheery Spook Williams, sneering slightly. "And, uh, tell me, Teller—how would that be of any help, your, er—_amazing _idea? I don't think last-minute presents under the completely _shabby _fir tree of ours would actually be a good idea, considering we don't have any shops to go to."

It was true, both things; the one about the shabby tree (which was indeed quite shabby and not entirely a Christmas tree, but rather one made quickly by a certain Barry Blake), and the shops.

Jacob glared at him now too and sighed. "Look," he said and his voice suddenly changed, merely a dramatic whisper—like the ones you get in a movie trailer. "Alex doesn't really know or get my idea—not that I expected him to. I was saying, that yes, there will be last-minute presents which we all put under the tree at certain hours—_but _instead of _buying _them we _make _them."

"Yeah, let's make children, how about it?" said Gideon. "Just know that I'm not with Lisa."

The girls each gave him revolted looks and he merely grinned back at them.

Jacob ignored Gideon, although he had a small smirk on his lips. "And, instead of making presents for everyone of us, we only make for one. Like, for example, _I _make a gift for Gideon, and that's it. Secret Santa, you know? Where we have to pull names out of a hat or something and buy—in this case, make—gifts and stuff for the person we have."

"Yes, I think we _know _what Secret Santa is, Teller," said Lisa.

"And there's another catch to it," said Jacob, his smirk turning into a wide grin. "Instead of me making a gift that Gideon which most surely like, I make something he'll _loathe_."

Everyone was silent, looking at him with faces which clearly did not understand. Jacob rolled his eyes and released a heavy sigh.

"Look, so he loves chocolate, right?" said Jacob, and the movie dramatic voice dropped. "I know that he loves chocolate. So anyone with no imagination, and who does not want to suffer from the pouty look they'd get if you didn't buy him something to do with chocolate, would buy him something related to chocolate. But in this case, I wouldn't be buying chocolate related things. I would buy—say—a piece of poo which _looks _like chocolate only isn't chocolate."

"Poo?" said Lisa. "Honestly now?"

"Hey," said Alex shrugging. "If it's for Gideon, I don't see why you'd actually mind."

Lisa considered. "True," she said after a moment. Gideon mock scowled at them both.

"And _so_," said Jacob sounding flustered, "we come to a conclusion. For this Christmas Eve, this very night, we will have to make gifts for whoever we pull out of the hat, which they would hate or find disgusting or anything which falls in that category. Remember that—"

"Clive, what are you doing?" Barry said, interrupting a very annoyed Jacob. Clive had a notebook in his lap and was writing hard on it, supposedly ignoring Jacob and his "plans".

"Writing," grunted Clive giving no further explanation. His glass were falling off his nose, eyebrows pulled tight together, lower lip twisted down in a frown. Barry peered over Clive's elbow and read whatever was written there.

"'Rules for Hateful Secret Santa'?" he read out loud, raising his eyebrows. Clive flushed scarlet and pulled the notebook to his chest. "You're actually listening to him?" Barry asked.

Clive shrugged and put the notebook down, his face turning even redder. "Well, you see," he mumbled, "the idea _is _rather interesting. I mean, it would make the atmosphere a bit better if we were all busy, wouldn't it? I think it's a—a great idea, Jake," he added to Jacob, stammering slightly.

Jacob looked surprised, before he nodded, beaming gratefully at him. Then he turned his eyes triumphantly towards the other Colas who seemed to be considering it, with more thought now.

"Ha," said Jacob, mostly to Alex. "Told you I'd convince them."

Alex shrugged.

Lisa said, "_You _didn't convince us with anything, Jacob—Clive did."

"Why Clive?" said Jacob.

Lisa smirked. "Because we all know Clive is more trustworthy than you," she said and, if possible, Clive's face was even worse than before. He gave her a watery thank-you, while she simply smirked at Jacob.

Jacob glared at her, clearly at loss of words to say; then he stuck his tongue out and earned a few laughs, while Lisa looked at him as though he were an idiot.

"Okay," said Gideon. "So that's the plan, is it? We make gifts for whoever which they hate, right?"

"Yep," said Alex. "In theory, yes."

"Who's up for it?" said Jacob.

The Colas looked at each other, before they all raised their hands, one by one, even Spook although he lingered more to think of it.

"You?" said Jennifer to him, surprised. "Why would you agree in making gifts for others?"

Spook smirked at her. "You're forgetting that these gifts we have to hate," he said and she rolled her eyes, muttering a faint, "of course".

"Perfect!" said Jacob. "Now, someone take a paper and write each of our names on little pieces. Clive?"

Clive nodded and tore a paper from his notebook, writing frantically in it. Then he started to rip it to bits, before, not quite so surprisingly, it started to slowly rip out in pieces itself. Then everyone looked at the Reader twins who were both grinning.

Soon enough, after Gideon had run up to take a ridiculous woolly hat from his and Dax's dorm, the pieces of names were in the hat and Clive was shaking it, as to mix them each.

"All right," he said, grinning at them. "The game begins. The rules, put in a very simple and easy way: a) you've got to take one of these things, see who you have, b) make someone for them, in the space of only four hours, and c) it must be something they do not like, or hate, or will be disgusted by it. You can use anything you want, which are yours, your friends'...doesn't matter, as long as it is, put simply, quite atrocious and sordid. Anymore questions? No? Good. Pull one out and remember—do not tell anyone about who you have."

"Yeah," said Jacob. "I know you've all probably done this before, and there's usually a tendency to tell your friends about it, but this time keep it a secret, will you? It's more fun and exciting this way."

The Colas all nodded. Clive put the hat on a table and nodded for the first in the beeline, who was Darren, to pick one, while Clive stood by with a clipboard in hand.

The others all took the rest, looking around to try and guess from the others' faces whether they had him or not. The slips were all hidden in their pockets.

"Also," added Jacob. "No mind reading allowed, understood?" He looked at Lisa and Alex, in particular, who both looked back at him. "Understood?" he pressed and they nodded, both rolling their eyes.

"Okay," he said. He stood in the middle of the common room, grinning at them all, putting on a host voice at some talk TV show. "Have you all got your slips?"

"Yes," they all chorused, some rolling their eyes and groaning.

"Then," he whispered dramatically. "Then, each of you, gather round the noble and holy tree—"

"Made by our delightful and dear Barry Blake," said Alex in an equally dramatic and quiet voice.

"—and swear upon your lives, upon everything you hold dear that you will _not _tell anyone of the people you have. Understood?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

Jacob grinned and looked at Clive. "You have the timer?" he asked.

Clive nodded and pulled out a chronometer, setting it down on a table.

"Four hours," he reminded them, "and then you have to put the present under the tree."

"And what if we don't finish in four hours?" asked Barry, not sounding quite so pleased. It was, perhaps, some sort of distraction from his food.

Clive shrugged; then he glared at him, as if reminding him that he should not just chuck out whatever he wanted from his room and then use this as an opportunity to sneak out and get something to eat.

"Four hours," Clive insisted. "Then time's up. The clock will ring when it's over."

"How will we be able to hear that from all the way in our dorms?" asked Dax Jones looking at his friend curiously.

Gideon shook his head and nudged him. "Uh, Dax," he said. "You know him for longer than the rest of us, yet you can't figure it out?"

Dax frowned and then nodded "Oh," he said, "yeah. This is Clive. He's a genius. Sorry. Temporary memory blockage." He smiled at Clive, who beamed at him, flushing again with pride, no doubt.

"And," whispered Jacob, "we begin. Go."

They all rushed up and, despite Clive's earlier rule, they were heard whispering to each other, no doubt about whom they had and what they would "buy" for the person.

"This'll be fun," murmured Jacob, and followed Alex up to his room.

* * *

Only it wasn't quite as fun, thought Jacob, contradicting his earlier statement. He was in his room now, alone, while Alex was off in the Arts room, he'd said, to gather "equipment" from the present he had to make. Jacob hadn't been able to get whoever he had out of him, due to the fact that once Alex said something he did just that. He was a man (well, runt, thought Jake) of his word.

Jacob didn't really care, though. Right now he was trying to think of what to make to the dear person he had. He kept on reading the name over and over again, chewing on his lower lip for so much time he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up with bits of it stuck between his teeth. This was definitely not an easy task, especially when he'd never really spoken to the person; this was definitely not going to be easy.

"What do I get them?" he murmured. "Come on, Jake Teller, _think_. You're perfect at playing pranks, snitching things from people, doing whatever you can to make them ticked. Why can't you think of something to buy for him?" He looked at his wrist-watch. "Brilliant. It's been an hour, and still no idea."

He let out a sigh and frowned up at the ceiling, no idea coming to him. Just great, he thought. What was so hard? It was normally easy to do stuff to people which they didn't really like, so why did he find contemplating on an idea so hard?

Then it struck him, like lightning strikes the ground. He jerked up in his bed, his usual, mischievous grin now back on his face. He knew what he was going to get for his dear victim—oh, yeah, he knew.

Only how was he going to get it? He thought for a while, and then Lisa and the other girls came to his mind. He was going to have to sneak in their room, somehow, and pray that they were someplace else, so he could get some of the items. Shouldn't be that hard—he hoped.

He got to work fast, running out as fast as he could from his room and then stopped, panting, at the girls' dormitory. He leaned on the door and listened for any sounds. He sighed in relief. No one was there.

Grinning, he opened the door softly, flicked the light switch on, looked around to be sure, and then went over to one of the wardrobes. He opened one of them, looked around, and cursed when they weren't there. Disgruntled, he turned round and went to another wardrobe—still nothing.

Not feeling great, he turned to the last and—like they said, third time's the charm—there they were. He looked at them, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, before beaming in delight and giving a small whoop.

Perfect! His secret weapon of mass destruction was right in his hands!

_They _were gonna love this, he thought gleefully. Well, not love; that was the point.

He knelt snatched them quickly, wincing as he did so (after all it was not really that great to be holding something like that, especially not a girl's) and quickly ran to his room and wrap it up.

As he did so, he was smirking triumphantly. Oh, yes, his victim was gonna like this _so _much...

* * *

Alex was indeed in the Arts room like Jacob had suspected, only he wasn't crafting or making anything special for his victim. No, he was not exactly the artistic type, not really enjoying it whenever they had to draw, however much he liked Mr. Tucker.

But this did not need crafting or drawing and he was forever grateful for this. The only reason he was here was because he had to go and meet with other people so they could help him with the little gift for his dear friend.

The paper was in front of him, perfectly white and unblemished. The ball point pen lay beside it, waiting to be used only he was going to need a lot more than his current knowledge. Deciding it was the best thing to do he nodded to himself, got up from the seat and walked out of the Arts room.

He looked around, wondering if any of the Colas might be wondering about the corridors, pondering for ideas. He himself had stayed about half an hour to think of something, and then another half hour to contemplate how he would find out and who would be his sources.

He knew who they were. He only needed two in particular, despite the fact that there were more people he could get ideas from. It didn't matter; those two were the current important ones.

He bit his lip and then ran up to the common room, guessing that perhaps some Cola was there trying to think of something. There was, only it was the wrong person.

Jenny was at one of the small tables, looking positively flushed as she stared out in space. Wanting to get her attention, Alex cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Oh," she said. This was an awkward moment for both, seeing as they'd never really talked to one another. "Hey, Alex."

Alex nodded and then said, "You seen Darren around? Gideon?"

Jenny frowned and thought. Then she nodded and said, "Gideon's outside, I think."

Alex frowned for a moment and then shook his head, thinking that he had a job to do and he had to do it well enough so his victim would not like it.

He practically flew through the door leading outside, and then froze to the spot, the cold creeping all over his body. He cursed Gideon's stupidity, and then himself for forgetting to put a coat on, and looked around, wondering if he was going to see the telekinetic.

When no one was in sight he called, "Gideon?" as loudly as he could.

"What?" came a shout, but it wasn't from outside, rather from inside, in a dorm.

"Go to the Arts room!" shouted Alex back, wondering why Jenny had purposely given him false information.

"Darn it," he muttered.

"Why?" shouted Gideon. "If you've got Luke, I'm tellin' ya—I ain't helpin' you there!"

"No, you pathetic guzzler," said Alex. "Just go in the Arts room, will you?"

"Fine," called Gideon.

"Shut up!" screamed Lisa from somewhere else in the college. Alex shook his head and jumped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"What do you need him for, if it's not Luke you have?" The voice was soft, wavering; almost uncertain. Alex swiped round and came face to face with Darren Tyler who was blinking at him.

Alex was at loss for words for a moment, before he shook his head and said, "Come on. Come to the Arts room too and you'll see why."

Darren seemed to flush in the faint evening light. "Why?" he asked nervously.

_Weird kid, _thought Alex. "Just come with me, will you?" he said.

Darren shrugged and they both walked inside, and towards the Arts room where Gideon was already waiting, clearly irritated.

"What's going on?" he asked Alex impatiently, tapping his foot absently against the ground.

Alex cleared his throat and sat at the desk where the paper and pen still lay and regarded them both with a small grin on his face.

"I need both your help," he said. Darren and Gideon looked at each other.

"Fine," shrugged Gideon. "But make it quick. What is it?"

"Answer some questions, please," said Alex.

He smirked when Gideon and Darren sat at desks also, scraping their chairs round so they faced him. Alex wrote on a separate paper his questions and their answers; then he translated it all on a paper, a good twenty minutes later.

His victim's reaction was going to be fun, he thought with a satisfied glint in his eye.

* * *

Gideon walked out of the Arts room, rolling his eyes, as he quickly went up to his dorm room. Dax wasn't there, out on some kind of fly to freshen his mind, so that left Gideon enough time to think. From what he'd seen, each Cola had selected a place in which they thought about their little gift for their dear victim.

Gideon wanted to make it the worst gift ever for the person so he could get the most fun out of it. It was a person who had annoyed him greatly more than once and he saw this as a chance for him to get back at that person for not leaving him more than once.

But what could he get for them? There were more possibilities, yes, seeing as he knew that person quite well, only he wasn't sure what they would hate. Well, there were a lot of things they could hate; only he wasn't quite forming any idea. And he had three hours and forty minutes left, when he looked at the watch on his right wrist. Then a thought came to him. Maybe he could get that person something incredibly wifty-wafty? He'd heard them complaining, again more than once, about how they hated things like stones and such.

No, he thought. That would be too obvious, especially who had given it to him. There was also the thing with guessing who had given it to you—which started to confuse Gideon. If they wanted to keep the thing with who made this for who a secret till the next morning, how were they going to do so when basically any Cola could see any of the other people putting the gift under the tree. Not to mention, they could also probably notice the wrapper. Maybe they were going to do it in the dark...?

That's when his sudden epic idea hit him. He smiled the moment it came to him, but then a look of concentration dawned over his features. He stood up on his bed and squinted, looking on the ceiling.

Perfect.

There they were, looking all icky and gross, slimy and dead.

With his telekinesis, Gideon managed to take about a handful of them and he quickly looked around his room, immediately spotting an empty box. He put them in it, grinned, and went to hide it under his bed. Now he was free for another three hours or so, to see what the others would be doing. Maybe he could figure out who they each had.

_Or maybe I'll just sleep, _he thought and his eyes fluttered closed as he fell asleep on his bed, snoring loudly.

* * *

Darren, like most Colas he could imagine, didn't have any idea as to what to get this person. He sat at the table in the library, his fingers drumming absently against the mahogany desk, a frown settled on his face. He kept reading the name over and over again, confused. He had no idea what to get this person. He barely knew them. In fact, if it had been any other person, he guessed, he wouldn't have known for them either. He didn't talk to many people, other than Spook and sometimes Mia, rarely though.

He had no idea what this person would like or hate. It was hard to think. Hm. Perhaps a box full of dead animals? No, that was too boring and not so much fun. He wanted to make this...scary for the person. He wanted them to be absolutely horrified with their gift. He wanted, for once, to be known as the person who got the most horrid gift for the person. He would be looked up to, for sure.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such pretentious and Spook-wise thoughts, he bit on his fingernail, one of his bad habits which he barely tried correcting. He had no idea. He was clueless.

"It's annoying how whenever I _want _to," he muttered to himself, his eyes never leaving the name on the slip, "I can think of something terrible they would hate. Yet when I'm supposed to do it, not because I simply feel like it, I can't."

He sighed and let his face fall on the desk. Come on, think, think, think...Perhaps he could get them more things, and hope that they wouldn't like them? Well, he did have his box set of South Park episodes and he was pretty certain he was the only one who liked them.

He shrugged, thinking that he had one thing. Now he had to get at least three others. Hm. So the South Park thing, and...

His face lit up and he got up and looked through the shelves, looking for a history book. Was he going to find anything? Well, surely there books on what happened then...

And then he found it. It was there, looking all nice and just gruesome. He knew he probably should not be taking books, but there were more copies of it so it didn't really matter. He quickly ran to his room; put the book somewhere safe, along with the South Park box set (which he would deeply miss) and then thought of something else. He just really hoped that one of them had it, and that they were not in the room.

He sprinted to the girls' room, checked to see if there was anybody (thankfully it seemed the girls were taking breaks for their room) and looked through the wardrobes. He didn't think that they'd have it; but then he saw it, and he quickly took it, hands shaking with agitation. He was going to have so much fun when _they _would see it...

He laughed to himself and walked back to his room. Then he decided that all this evil game was boring and decided to lounge about the common room.

* * *

Spook knew what he wanted to give to the person. He had known it from the moment his eyes had seen the name on the slip, only he didn't really know how he was going to give it to them. As far as he was concerned, they had no images whatsoever so he couldn't possibly steal them and make it in a lovely collage for the person to always have. He had also thought of perhaps sticking those images to countless of their clothes—if only he had those pictures.

He hadn't stayed much to think of _what _he would buy; honestly, if it had been anyone else they would have thought the same thing. But how was he going to get what he wanted. He supposed that perhaps he could draw it on a paper or something only he'd never really liked drawing, nor had he had any talent at it.

He frowned and suddenly remembered Dax gloating about how he was such a talented artist, only he shuddered to think of going to ask for help from _him _of all people. So who was it going to be? Who other Cola was good with these stuff...?

Barry, thought Spook with a sudden jolt. Barry had made the artificial thing in the common room, supposedly known as a _fir tree _(if _that _was a fir tree then Spook was in love with Jones); and although it was as horrible as it was, Barry had always been better with drawing rather than crafting.

Only would Barry help him?

"He'll have to," said Spook scowling. He got up from his bed and walked out, wondering where in the hell Barry could be. Probably hanging around with that friend of his, Clive.

"Brilliant," muttered Spook, walking down the corridors to nowhere. "I'm supposed to work on this thing, and I've got to ask for help from a stupid nit-wit, not to mention someone who hates and I loathe him back—oh, and I've no idea where to look. Fantastic."

But this was apparently his lucky day. As if Barry had heard his mental pleadings, the boy walked right in front of him, sniffing and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, muttering incoherent curses.

Spook walked into him, cursed, backed away and was about to sneer at the person, before he saw who it was. Then his demeanour changed completely.

"Ah, Barry," he drawled, standing up straight and eyeing the boy with fake amusement and friendliness. "If it isn't my dear old friend—how are you?"

Barry rubbed at his face and glared at him. "What do you want, Spook?" he asked weakly.

Spook smirked. "I need help," he said unabashedly.

Barry looked at him, surprised. "With what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and Spook rolled his eyes, annoyed by the boy's lack of intelligence.

"Blake," Spook said, suddenly dropping the friendly act. "I don't like this either. But I need your help. I need to give this person their gift, only they have to be pictures—get what I mean?"

"No," said Barry. "And why would I help you?" He folded his arms over his stout chest. "What's in it for me?"

Spook shrugged. "Does it really matter as long as you're able to eat tonnes of food, without having that Spock loser on you?" he said.

Barry thought for a moment. "But I couldn't do that to Clive," he said but he sounded uncertain.

Spook smirked inwardly. "Think of all the great food you're missing out on," he said. He raised his hand and made sure that Barry could see the most delicious looking cake. "Think of it," he murmured, wanting to laugh at the look of complete awe on Barry's face. "Think of the delicious creamy cake, filled with chocolate filling—"

"All right, all right, I'll help you!" said Barry desperately. "Just make it stop."

Spook did so. "So you're gonna help me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Barry exasperatedly. "What do you need?"

"Okay, you're good at drawing and crap, right? I'm gonna show you some illusions—which yes, will be a giveaway on who I have, but if you dare tell anyone you're dead, got it?—and you're gonna have to draw them. I think that's easy enough even for you, don't you?"

Barry scowled. "Fine. But I won't like it."

Spook smiled though his eyes glinted maliciously. "And neither will the receiver," he said following Barry into a deserted room.

* * *

Spook's little idea gave Barry an idea of his own, which was a relief seeing as he'd been staying for more than an hour and a half to think of something for his victim. He'd been glad, ecstatic even, when he'd seen who it was, given now the possibility to get back at them. Only he didn't know what to get them, however much he wanted to terrorise them.

But that had been in the past and now it was the present and he had an idea. He was going the most horrific, terrible painting the person had ever seen and Barry knew from now they weren't going to like it. He was going to make it his best (and worst, in this case) work yet, so as to completely impress and scare the person he'd received to give. He was going to make it so neat, so nice they wouldn't believe it was he who had made it, only if they looked at the drawing in itself. He was good with drawing and painting, but when it came to being organised and tidy...well, he had Clive to help him look for his underwear whenever he couldn't find them.

That gave him another idea and made him pause to let the smirk cover his normally kind features. Oh, no longer was he going to be the good, kind, scatty boy they all thought him to be; he was going to be cruel, fearless and as harsh as harsh can be.

Once he was done with the drawing, he stayed only some time to admire; he had other work. He quickly ran to Gideon and Dax's room, sneaked in, turning invisible just in case someone else came in, and looked through what he knew was Gideon's stack of clothes. And there he saw them, all varying in colour. Oh, this was gonna be great.

He ran out and, if they had not been Colas, the kids on the corridors would have been weirded out to hear some muffled giggling wafting through the air.

* * *

Dax didn't need to hear the giggling or feet thundering against the ground to know that Barry was running about the corridors, obviously glad with whatever he'd just found. Dax felt confused as to why he was running from the direction of his and Gideon's room, but he shook these thoughts away and made to sit on the bed in his room.

If only _he _could come up with an idea and sound as excited as Barry was, only it was kind of hard to have to buy a present for a person you knew, but barely. Now he was cursing himself for not spending more time with the person, for not realising that maybe this day may come.

"It could be worse," he said to no one. "I could be forced to buy them something they _might _like. But in this case I can be as reckless as ever. I can do whatever I wanted to them. I can..."

His eyes widened and he nearly punched himself for not thinking of it earlier. True, it was cruel, and the person would probably think at first that it came as a gift from Spook, but what was wrong with being evil for once? He was ruining all his morals with being nice and kind to people; why shouldn't he be laughing like Barry had been, not a minute ago? He could be as cruel as he wanted to.

Only it kind of confused him, this whole Secret Santa Cola Style thing. On Christmas you were supposed to get presents which were given to you from the heart, not gifts which you're purposely supposed to hate, and which you know you'll hate even from then.

But then again this was a _Cola _Christmas and no one had ever said the Colas were known to be normal. On the contrary, they were anything but normal, and they seemed to always have things turned. So obviously they would get Christmas turned as well.

Dax shook his head, smiling, before he shifted to a fox and looked around. He knew what he had to do; only how was he going to manage? Well, some way or the other. He quickly found a plastic bag (and we needn't mention where he went and how he got it) and decided to get to work, however painful he thought it would be. It couldn't be that hard...could it?

Once he was done he turned to a falcon and completed his task in that form. And then he turned to a boy and flicked some of his own hair in there, just for effect.

Now the plastic bag was full and he knew how much the person was going to love it...

* * *

Luke liked pranks. He'd never told anyone, but tricking people, annoying them, or angering them was always fun to do. He supposed he and Gideon shared at least that in common, save for the looks and all. He liked seeing their annoyed faces; he liked laughing at things and people; not in a mean or malicious way like Spook, but in a way where he would simply be entertained.

Surprising people on the other hand, he didn't like, because he was never really sure what to do to surprise them. If only he'd been good at surprising people then he could have his used his love for shocking things, mixed it with surprising things, and then he would have had the worst gift ever for his victim.

How there was a difference, he didn't know.

But now he had to think of a way to surprise the person; not in a good way, that is. He was clueless, really, and didn't know what was so hard, especially when it came to _them_. It should be so obvious what they hated, what they seemed to loathe.

Only it wasn't really like that with them, Luke thought, contradicting himself. He barely knew this person and even if he had "chatted" to them, he didn't know what the person might hate.

_I could always get him a malfunctioning robot, _he thought shrugging. _Or also something else—yeah, something else. Hold on...he did always complain about how _that _annoyed him_...

Luke let an apparently uncharacteristic smirk take over his features. He had, not one idea but two of what he was going to give this person. He quickly got up and searched through the small little library like thing he'd created in order to keep his books from back home. There were tonnes of them, but there were only two that he wanted and he found them.

However much Luke loved his books, these two were rather insignificant to him so it didn't matter much. Now only he needed was to get to the lab and grab that other thing. He ran quickly there and, glad that no one was there he grabbed the first failed experiment he could find. Then he rushed back up so he could wrap his little presents.

* * *

The gift was already wrapped and done only Mia was not entirely sure on it. Sure, the person was most likely going to hate it and not enjoy it in the least bit, but even if it was supposed to be that way, she somehow didn't want it. She knew that if she ever said this out loud any of the Colas, or maybe all of them would roll their eyes and say that she cared too much about people and that she was too much of a goody-two-shoe, but that was not entirely true.

The only thing she had with this was that she wasn't exactly sure he would _hate _it. Some might have thought it funny and weird, Mia the healer thinking about whether this or that was bad enough for the person to like, but then, they were all forced to think that this night. This night of which she had only two hours left and if she didn't work now—and fast—she wasn't going to end up doing anything.

The gift was wrapped, but it felt incomplete. It felt too boring, too usual, some way or the other, like there was no more fun in actually doing what the task asked.

_So why not change it a bit_? said something in her mind. She let herself smile slightly at this. Why not? No one said she actually _had _to follow the rules and, considering who this person was obviously they would not be happy that she had decided to disregard them and do whatever she wanted.

She could this person, aside for the original gift, another one and one they would have to like; so by having to like it, they would hate it because that had not been the plan. And seeing as Mia liked to give out gifts and all, she could get him something else.

_This'll be fun, _she thought.

* * *

Lisa was not normally enthusiastic when it came to gift giving, but this was one Christmas case which she most definitely loved and found it a perfect way to simply have fun, especially considering who she had as a victim. It was also fortunate, however many times she said it was unfortunate, that she spent so much time with that person and knew exactly what their fears and hates were. She could list just about anything.

So that was why she had more than just one thing planned—part of it was already in a box, a classic, at least when it came to the person she was delivering it to.

There were two more parts to her little plan: one of them was to gather up as many fruits as she could find and put them all in a lovely little basket.

And then—aka now—the plan would be to look through Jenny's music, and then thank god for her horrid taste in it.

Lisa walked to their room, checked that no one was around, and opened the door. She went to Jenny's bed, knelt on the ground and, ignoring the various dust bunnies, old candy wrappers, lost items hidden under her bed, she grabbed the things she was looking for.

When she pulled them out she saw there were three of the type she wanted, which only made it better.

She just hoped Jenny realised that she hadn't meant to steal them, at least not on purpose; it was for _good cause. _

Yeah, right.

* * *

Clive had no idea when it came to gifts. He'd never really had more friends other than Dax and, currently, Barry, but that was pretty much it when it came to really close ones. Whenever it was Christmas or their birthdays he was never quite sure as to what to get them, seeing as he was absolutely horrible at surprises, whether good or bad.

If it had been a Christmas where they would have been giving out _nice _things, and they would have known who to give it to, then maybe he would have had an idea for Barry. He would have given Barry the liberty eat all the cake he wanted for three days, and then they would continue with their diet. Barry might not have been noticing it, but he was surely losing weight.

Only right now he had to give a gift to a person he knew nothing of and knew nothing of what they hated. Hm. Well, what did everyone hate? Clearly there had to be something common which everyone hated?

_You're so smart yet you can't think of something so simple, _said a taunting voice in his head and he ignored it, instead biting on his lip. He looked around, wondering if anything in his lab would give him any actual idea. But nothing came to mind. Well...surely everyone didn't like a piece of raw meat? No, no one was quite keen on it, especially on Christmas. But then again, he would be rather pathetic, coming up with merely some meat.

Then...everyone hated those small, annoyed atrocities named M&M's, right? Or no, as far as he was concerned, he'd seen nearly all the Colas eating them. Then..._what_? What would that person hate? What?

"Your lab experiments and such," he said suddenly, remembering when Barry had uttered something about them being completely horrible. Of course! If there was something common in the list of "What the Colas hated", it was surely lab tools and things like that.

_Perfect_, Clive thought. He looked around, wondering which of the things he did not like much either to give. As he looked around, he began to finally realise why Dax never saw the Colas as humans?

_How can you hate this stuff? _Clive thought and put the armful of things on his desk, and smiled, before his head fell down on the desk and he fell asleep.

* * *

Jenny was running out of time. She'd been sitting in the common room for a good three hours now, trying to think of some horrible gift to give to him, only she was not coming up with anything. _What _could she give to him that he'd hate?

_I could give him the cologne I stole from Dad, _Jenny mused. _I think he'd actually like it! Oh, and if he liked it would he actually—_

"Stop it!" Jenny said to herself. "You're supposed to think of things he'd hate and not about anything else! God, you're so obsessed and stupid."

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. Her glasses were on the table she was leaning onto and they'd been lying there for nearly as much time as she'd been pondering. If the other Colas thought they were desperate and clueless, they had no idea...

"Maybe a piece of ham?" whispered Jenny sounding desperate even to her own ears. "I'm sure he would not really like ham..."

_Ham? That's the worst you can think of?_

"Oh, shut up," said Jenny absently. "You're starting to sound like Lisa."

This gave her an idea. An idea so excellent, so great, so amazing that it made her whole body buzz; and suddenly her body up in excitement, beaming and flushing at the thought.

She had no idea whether _he _would like it, but she sure as hell knew she was going to. She didn't even need to wrap it up!

_Ooh, I can't wait!_

* * *

Four hours had passed and now they all met down in the common room, their gifts wrapped and ready. They were all keeping them pressed to their chests, as if to not let any other Cola see what type of wrapping it had or how it looked. But, as though it'd been planned that way, everything was dark and they could barely see themselves. The only people missing from them were Clive and Jacob, who had come here earlier.

"Okay," said Jacob's voice suddenly. "I want you to one by one come forward and put the present under the, indeed, shabby tree and then you go away—you do this _quietly_, all right?"

"How can we, if we can't see?" said Lisa.

"Oh, just shut up and do it, will you?" snapped Jacob. "Sheesh. You'd have thought that her bratty tendencies had gone away over the years..."

Gideon and Dax laughed, but soon their laughter was followed by "ows" from them both.

"Okay, begin," said Jacob. The Colas all did as they were told, Jacob and Clive also joining in at times. Once this was done, Jacob and Clive walked back and flicked the light switch on to see all the gifts and presents under the tree.

"...nine, ten, eleven—where's the twelfth?" asked Clive frowning. He looked at them.

Jenny said nothing, just blushed and avoided everyone's eye. They were going to see tomorrow...

* * *

The next day they all woke up early in the morning to gather round the "Christmas tree", muttering only faints, "Merry Christmases" to each other, all concerned more on the gift rather than anything else.

"Okay," said Jacob too tired to act all dramatic. "Just pick the present on which your name is placed and open it—but it's gotta be one by one. Um..." He looked around and paused on Dax, smirking. "Dax, you go first."

Dax shrugged and walked forward, looking around at the presents. Then he looked up, confused.

"Um, where's my present?" he asked.

Jacob blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Where's my gift?" said Dax again. "It isn't here, as far as I can see."

"What—that's not possible; hold on." Jacob walked forward and looked at them all to find that, indeed, none was directed to the certain Dax Jones.

"Um...actually, it's here," said a small voice and everyone looked round to see Jenny blushing. "Uh..." She took a tentative step forward, and Dax blinked at her.

Then she rushed forward and crushed her lips against his, earning a shocked silence around.

Oh, dear god...

_TBC_

* * *

**Merry Christmas! (And thanks to whoever reviewed!)**

**~Trippy**


	20. Secret Santa Cola Style Part II

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Summary: You've seen glimpses last time - wanna see what happens now when they each receive their gifts?  
Pairing/s: None  
Genre: Humour, Friendship  
Song/s: Any X-mas Carol  
AN: As promised (a bit later than planned) the second part enjoy!  
Warning/s: This one is not proof-read either, so again forgive me! **

* * *

Dax's eyes widened, but he made no attempt to push her away. Instead he just stood there, the shock written all over his face.

Then Lisa said, "Ew," and the kiss was broken up. Jenny backed away, blushing and smiling uncertainly at Dax.

"Did you like it?" she asked shyly. Dax opened his mouth to say something only nothing came out.

In the other side of the room Gideon and Barry were on the ground, laughing so much, tears were in their eyes and they could barely breathe. Jacob was staring at this in shock, his mouth wide open; then he turned round at Alex who was smirking at him.

"Told you," he said.

Jacob smirked back at him. "Seems we were right, little brother," he said. "Quite interesting, isn't it?"

"What? The sight of her tongue slipping in his mouth? Don't make me sick, Jake," said Alex.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Never mind, you little brat," he said. "Anyway, Dax, you can take a seat back—you've found out your present, run along now," he waved his hand in the direction of one of the sofas. Dax looked dazed, flushed, at loss of words as he walked to sit on one of them. Gideon walked to him, grinning widely, and whispered something in his ear. Dax glared up at him, the embarrassment like sweet chocolate for Jacob.

"Okay, next up is—um, you," he looked around at the rest and then nodded for Jenny to come forward. Jenny did so, still flushed, and looked around. This time there was a gift, so thankfully the Colas could avoid any further scene of making out between two (or more) people. She picked it up, prodded it a bit, and shrugged.

"Feels like glass," she muttered and the blue thing around it was unwrapped.

The others waited in awe, eyes wide, wondering who she got it from and what it was.

"It's a...it's a test tube thingy," said Jennifer looking at it from all sides. She shook the glass and the weird liquid inside swirled.

"Actually, it's—"

"Spock, don't bother," said Barry, patting Clive's shoulder. "No one will understand your scientific terms."

Clive shut his mouth and looked at Jenny. "So?" he said. "D'you...you know...like it?"

Jennifer was silent for a while, looking once from the glass and then at Clive and then at the others who waited for her reaction. Then she smiled and said, "It doesn't interest me in any way. Thanks, Clive."

Clive blinked, probably not really understanding what it meant; then he put a hurt look on his face. "He—ey—" but was interrupted once again by Barry.

"Mate," said Barry. "You should be _happy_. She's _supposed _to hate it. That was the whole point, wasn't it? I mean, wasn't it you who made the list of rules and all?"

"Oh," said Clive as if he'd forgotten. "Right. I'd forgotten. In that case, you're—er—welcome, Jennifer."

Jenny smiled at him and nodded, walking over to sit near Dax, who stiffened.

"Hi, Dax," she said to him brightly. He nodded and avoided her eye, not doing or saying anything but turning that bright red colour again. She frowned, obviously not understanding what was wrong with him; then she shrugged it off and continued to inspect the thing Clive had given her. Was it toxic? It would be cool if it were...

Jacob caught these thoughts and shook his head. Then he looked at Clive and gestured for the boy to step forward. "Come on, Clivey," he said. "Let's see what Santa got for you this year."

Looking nervous, Clive walked up and looked around until he found his. He picked it up with shaking hands and slowly began to take the wrapper off, at ridiculous speed. The others all waited for him to open it, only when he took too long, Barry sighed and walked up.

"Let me open it, Spock," he said and did so, handing it back to Clive who shot him a grateful look.

The moment he did, two books fell on the ground, both thick and leather-bound. Along with them, a weird, twisted, stick like thing followed right on top of it.

The others were confused and they gathered round, wondering what those things were and who had gotten Clive that, clearly not understanding where they came from.

"They're—they're books and—and...Oh, dear. Is that...? Barry, tell me, is this...?" He held up the stick like thing and Barry's eyes widened and the mug of hot chocolate from his hands fell on the ground.

"Is that...Joey?" he asked.

Clive nodded, turning pale. "It seems so," he said, looking at the thing as though it had sprouted fangs.

"Um...who—what—is Joey?" asked Alex.

"One of Clive's failed experiments," murmured Barry, shaking now. "Only it's—it's di—different..."

"How so?" asked Gideon.

Barry gulped and said no more. Gideon looked at Clive.

"What's up with it?" he asked. "Is it larvae infested or something...?"

"Worse," said Clive. "It's...it's my first ever failed experiment..."

There was a silence; then, "_That's _the tragedy?" from Gideon. "_Honestly_, you two? A _stick _is a huge tragedy? And how was it a failed experiment when I see nothing wrong with it! I mean—of all the things to be afraid of, it's a _stick_—"

"Shut up," said Barry. "You don't know its power and potential. It's been programmed by Clive to talk."

"A _talking _stick? You came up with a talking _stick_? Why am I somehow _not _surprised? I mean, honestly—"

"Shut _up_, Gid," said Barry looking at the telekinetic with wide eyes. "You don't know its power. It's a talking stick, yes, and although that may seem harmless to you, it _isn't_."

Gideon rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: Clive programmed the thing to talk and suddenly it starts throwing insults at you both?"

"No," said Clive. "W-w-worse. It starts...telling the future..."

Again a silence followed, in which some of the Colas were sceptical, others not believing, and others biting on their lower lips to not fall about laughing.

"It's true!" insisted Barry hotly. "Clive had programmed it to do that, only to say the good stuff—you know, what with all the drama going around, we were kind of sick of all the bad stuff; only the stupid thing malfunctioned and thus Joey the stick had a mind of its own and kept on saying horrible, horrible things."

"Like?"

Barry bit his quivering lip. "You remember that chocolate bar of yours, Gid? You know the one which you found so special and endearing and you nearly cried when you lost it? Well, yeah, Clive and I had known that it would happen, but that hadn't been the horrible part—" ("hadn't it?" muttered Gid)—"the horrible part had been that he'd predicted how _you _would react. Said every bit of your breakdown."

Gideon blushed and glared at them.

"Okay, look," said Lisa. "Normally I'm with making Gideon embarrassed, but using a stick is quite pathetic. First off, you two probably got it in your heads that it can tell the future and so you started freaking out, for no reason whatsoever, when you found what he had a new chocolate bar, because you were perfectly aware of his stupidity and inability to not lose his things, so you figured that when he would lose it, he would breakdown. That's not something new with Gideon, you know."

The three all glared at her.

"You've no idea," murmured Barry.

"Whatever," said Alex. "What's with the books? And who the heck sent you this Joey dude?"

They both shrugged and Clive picked up the books, looking them over. His eyes widened.

"They're...one of them is a book about...God," he said.

"What?" said Lisa. "Is about obscenities which you can't bear to read of?"

"No," said Clive. "It's about god."

"God?" Clive nodded. "Why?"

Clive shrugged. "I don't know. But it's horrible, nonetheless."

"Didn't know you were pagan, Spock."

"I'm not. I just don't believe in such things."

"Whatever. And the other book?"

Clive picked that up and looked it over. "Book about all the scientists who died during experiments," he said. "Ah, excellent." He frowned. "I wonder...who would give me such a..." He looked around, trying to tell if there was any guilty face; and then he found a grinning one.

"_You,_" said Clive, looking shocked. "Luke Reader! You're the one who gave me these?" He waved them in the air.

Luke grinned and nodded a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Wow...never thought you had it in you, Lukethor," said Barry, nodding, looking impressed. "How'd you know about Joey?"

Luke grinned and wrote down on his notebook: _I didn't know. I just grabbed the first thing I found._

"Ah," said Barry. "Good one."

"Can we please move on?" said Lisa. "I'm bored of this all—nothing fun's happening so far."

"Fine," said Jacob. "Luke, come on your turn."

Barry suddenly stiffened and then started shuffling about, while Clive walked to sit next to Dax and Jenny.

Alex stared at Barry and then asked: "Is it you?" in a low voice. Barry shook his head, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Alex frowned. "If it isn't, then why are you so nervous?"

"I helped in making it," Barry whispered back.

"Oh."

"What is it?" Lisa asked Luke as he shrugged and opened it. When he did, he was surprised to find it was a photo book, with multiple drawings—not photos—in it. When he saw of who and what they were, he felt cold all over.

In the first drawing, he could see her face; the features were bright, clear and unmistakable, even in black and white. She was standing beside Gideon, arm wrapped around him, beaming up at him.

The next drawing was again of Gideon and her, but this time a turned head seemed to be watching them, and he knew who it was.

The third was of him and her, this time. He was laying a bed, face deadpan and bloodless, eyes wide but dull. She was on a chair next to him, her face seemingly covered by her dark hair.

He looked up feeling like someone had poured water through his insides. There were more drawings, but he didn't have the courage to look through them anymore.

He raised the book in the air, and was about to ask who had done it, but a shout of laughter stopped him. He looked around and saw Spook Williams smirking at him, arms folded.

"Like it, Reader?" he said, looking gleeful. "Made it especially for you—with Barry's help, of course."

Luke turned to Barry, who gulped. "Uh—er—um—listen, Luke," he was stammering. "I didn't—I mean, it was—he, uh—he _tempted _me! With—with chocolate cake and—"

"Chocolate cake?" said Clive. "You know you're not supposed to eat that, you complete nincompoop! I thought I'd forbidden you to do so."

"I—I forgot," said Barry feebly. Clive snorted and glared at him, making a tusk sound.

"So—how's it, Reader?" said Spook, ignoring them and looking intently at Luke. "You like it?"

Luke didn't bother to hide the glare. He shook his head.

Spook smirked. "Excellent," he said.

When Luke went to sit by the others, Spook said, "No hard feelings, eh? I was just doing the job."

Luke simply stared up at Spook, saying and doing nothing, lips pursed together.

"Come on, Spook," said Jacob wearily. "Your turn."

Alex suddenly snickered.

"A bit of giveaway, Teller," said Spook as he walked up to tree and grabbed the gift, which was in the form of a parcel. Curious, and clearly confused, Spook opened it cautiously, looking it over as though checking whether it was going to explode or not. When he was fairly sure there was no bomb in or on it, he shrugged and unfolded the piece of paper.

What he saw made him freeze and his eyes widen. In the middle top of the paper the words, "The fights and quarrels of Dax Jones and Spook Williams" and then it seemed to be a list of exactly that. The first one in the list was apparently the fight they'd had with the dog. Beside it, the name Spook was written, but also in parenthesis: _yeah, only 'cause he's an absolute and utter git._

And so it continued, numbering several of their little scrapes, yet Spook did not see the point in it. Honestly, yes, most of them were won by Dax, but it was not such a huge tragedy.

"Couldn't come up with something better, I'd expect," Spook said, looking up at Alex with his eyebrows raised. "No wonder."

Alex grinned at him. "Turn the paper," he said.

Spook did so and froze, once again, when he saw what it was. It was a...a photo...a photo of _him_, when he was barely...five...in his Spider-man underwear...face covered in chocolate, mouth opened in an annoyed yell...but even more frighteningly so he was wearing a _tiara _on his head.

"Where—where did you get this?" Spook asked, afraid.

Alex laughed and folded his arms. "Scared, Williams?" he taunted.

Spook looked up and snapped, "No!" although his eyes gave it all away. "I mean...never...I wouldn't..."

"I got it from somewhere," said Alex. "Doesn't matter where. Now show it to the rest of the world."

"Oh yeah?" said Spook. "And how will you make me?"

Alex grinned. "You know your aunt Julie? The one who fed you that pie at your birthday? Remember when she—"

"All right, all right!" said Spook, holding the paper up, hanging his down, and looking redder than his hair. Everyone started laughing, almost immediately, even Luke.

"Okay, okay," muttered Spook, "you got your fun. Now it's done." He huffed, looked up at them, glared at them, and left up to his room.

Luke, still grinning, looked at Alex gratefully. He wrote a thank-you on his notebook and Alex showed him a thumbs-up back.

"I'm thinking he didn't like it," said Alex. Luke laughed.

Next, Alex had to open his present and when he did he gave out a girl-like shriek, which was not entirely his. Gideon started sniggering, especially when Alex turned to glare at him.

"Stop laughing!" he said, blushing scarlet. "It's not funny!"

"Why? What'd he give you?" asked Jacob, ever the enthusiast when it came to laughing at his brother. Alex wrinkled his nose as he stared down, shudders going through his slight body.

"He—he gave me—me—he gave me _bugs_!" he said, spitting the word out as though it were something highly disturbing and gross—which to him, it was.

Jacob gave a loud laugh and looked at Gideon. "You did?" he said. Gideon nodded back. "You're kidding! He's had a phobia of them ever since he's been small! How'd you know?"

Gideon shrugged, looking cocky and pleased. "I guessed that Alex was a bug-o-phobe," he said.

"I am not a—a—" Alex continued to look down at the bugs as though they were hell.

"Oh, just shut it and sit down," laughed Jacob, smacking him on the back. Alex winced and staggered forward; he gave the box a last fearful glance and walked over to the rest.

"Your turn, Gid," said Jacob.

Gideon laughed again and walked over, finding his gift in no time. Only, like for Clive, it wasn't only one gift, but more. Curiously, he played with package in his hand and then shrugged and opened it. A box fell on the ground which he picked up and looked over, wondering what the heck it was. Then when he opened it and saw he felt his skin crawl in fear, and fury.

Smashed bits of chocolate were in there; not only that, but only chocolate cake, and if he wasn't mistaken there was surely chocolate ice cream and basically everything chocolate related. He looked up eyes seemingly shrunk in his face, and looked at everyone.

"Who...who did this?" he said softly, though it was dangerous. He looked around at every face before they settled on _hers_.

Lisa smirked at him. "Like it, Reader? There's more."

Fingers curling, Gideon did a sharp intake and looked down at the rest. There was a little basket in which the fruits he hated most were there—kiwi, bananas and a _pear_, from pity's sake. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"It's only food," he heard a confused Jenny say, though her voice sounded muffled in the pounding of his blood in his ears. "Big deal."

Gideon ignored her and the rest of the looks they were sending him; instead he took the last thing and took the wrapper off with shaking hands, swallowing hard and fearing for the worst; and it came.

He let the thing fall, horror written all over his face. Those were...that was...

"Three CDs," he murmured, "of...of...Celine...Dion...I..." He looked up at Lisa who was flushed red from laughing.

"Like it, Reader?" she said again. "Nice, isn't it?"

Gideon's eyes flashed and his face darkened. "You..." he murmured. "Chocolate...precious chocolate...ruined...and then—then a basket with _fruits _and then you—you give me a—a stack of _Celine Dion _CDs. I..." His voice was cracking and he sounded on the verge of tears. Lisa stared at him now.

"Um...it's only a gift, Gid," said Dax. "Big deal." He laughed nervously, but Gideon ignored him. He continued to look at Lisa with the same intensified look.

"Someone restrain him," squeaked Alex. "Now. Quickly."

Jacob and Dax did so, catching him right the moment he was about to lunge forward. Lisa backed away, from instinct, and watched as he flailed his arms about, snarling.

"Wow, Gid, calm down," grunted Jacob, trying to hold him in place. "It's only chocolate."

Gideon was muttering incoherent things under his breath, sounding on the verge of hysteria, while he thrashed and tried to get to Lisa.

"Calm him...down," gasped Jacob.

"How?" said Dax.

Jacob glared at him. "By giving him chocolate, how else?"

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that." Dax took out a chunk of chocolate and, with no warning, shoved it in Gideon's mouth. Gideon chewed heatedly on it, before his fury finally seemed to melt down and he leaned back against Jacob and Dax.

"You okay, mate?" Jacob asked him, helping him sit on the sofa. Gideon nodded, wordless.

"Wow," said Jacob. "We've two traumatised Readers. Someone call a doctor."

"This is all fun, you know," said Jacob, turning back to the rest of the Colas. "It's fun to see their shocked faces and such—really is hilarious and worth anything in this world. Come on, witch—I mean, Lisa, you're up."

Lisa gave him a tight smile and walked up, looking down, and then snatching her present. Then she shrugged and looked up.

"It's clothes," she said blankly.

Barry nodded eagerly. "Open it," he urged.

Lisa shrugged and did so. When she did she let out a shriek quite similar to Alex's, only even more girlish and sounding more angry than horrified.

"What _is _this, Blake?" she demanded, nostrils flaring. She turned round, holding a pile of...of...underwear.

Barry grinned at her. "That, my dear Lisa Hardman, is a pile of underwear—could you not guess?"

Lisa took a step forward and pointed a finger at him, stubbing it in his chest. "_What _am I doing with a pile of _boy _underwear in my hand?"

Barry shrugged. "Guessed you'd like it," he said.

Lisa shuddered. "It's—_yuck_—revolting! You disgusting little pest! Eurgh!" She threw the pile at him, but he narrowly avoided it and laughed.

By now, Gideon, Alex, Darren, Clive, Barry and Jacob were all laughing, while Dax, Jenny, and Mia all tried to keep smiles off their faces.

"They're Gideon's too," Barry added.

Lisa stared at him before she lunged forward and caught him by the shoulders, and he yelped. She slapped his face, before Jacob was able to take her off him.

"Wow, Lisa, calm down, will you?" he said.

Barry had let out a howl of pain, his cheek suddenly very red and his hand stuck on it, rubbing it briskly while he smiled faintly at the currently snarling Lisa.

"Chill, Lees," said Jacob. "Sit down. However revolting Gideon's underwear are, you don't have to bite his neck off. Calm down."

Lisa glared at him too, but did as she was told, putting her face in her hands. Gideon leaned over to her and said, "See how it is?" She said nothing, just looked up at him with hostility on her face.

"Okay," said Jacob, adjusting the collar of his shirt and smiling briskly at the rest of the Colas remaining those being Barry, Mia, Darren and himself. "Let's get down to business. And please, however much you're tempted to kill your buyer, don't do it. There're other ways. Anyway, Barry, go on and see what you have."

Barry shrugged and walked forward, and took a rather light gift. Eyebrows raised, he shook it and then frowned when he heard nothing coming from it.

"Open it," said Gideon, sounding excited.

Barry did so, cautiously, and when he did, he almost immediately sneezed and coughed.

"What's the matter?" said Jacob, frowning. Barry took in a lungful of air, though his sneezing still continued and now he was scrubbing at his eyes.

"Ub—by dose!" he said. "By dose! Sobeone put—thobe are beathers!"

"Huh?" said Alex.

"They're feathers," Gideon said, rolling his eyes. "And probably fox fur too. We've been over this whole business countless times."

"It's bnot fair!" protested Barry, turning to Dax. "You aren't supposeb to shibt near be!"

"I didn't," said Dax sounding innocent.

Barry glared at him. "You put beathers and bur, didn't byou?" he demanded.

"Well..."

"You'rb not allowbed!" he muttered.

"Sorry, Barry," Dax said, though by his grin and slight laughter, he wasn't exactly the most apologetic boy. "Didn't mean to. Last time I swear."

Barry snorted and dropped the plastic bag, walking over to another sofa, where he sank in it, arms folded and his nose red.

"Okay, let's have—er—Mia go up, huh?"

Mia went and took her present and looked it. There were more things, from what she could tell. Shrugging she opened it and in her hands came different things.

First it seemed to be some kind of DVD, only this time there were more CDs—and those CDs contained small, badly drawn cartoon figures on it, all staring up, the words South Park underneath. Recognising this as being some kind of foul cartoon she looked up and searched for whoever might have given it to her and when her eyes settled on Darren she knew it was him.

"Um...a cartoon with a lot of...er...interesting things. What I've always wanted," she said and he grinned.

"There's more," he said.

When Mia took out the history textbook she wasn't that bothered, in spite of the topic at hand. She'd read about the events that all happened in World War II.

However, when she saw _that _coat she nearly fainted.

It was a genuine fur coat, with black and white stripes; it would have looked nice, had it not been for the fact that the fur was _real_.

Feeling sick, she looked up at Darren who merely shrugged and grinned. "Sorry," he said. "Couldn't resist."

Mia looked at the—the _thing_, and swallowed hard. She said, "It's—it's okay." She took her presents and sat down on the sofa, looking pale.

Now Jacob turned and grinned at Darren. "Darren, m'boy," he said, "it's your turn. You up for this? Think you can handle it?"

Darren raised an eyebrow at him and took his present. When he opened it, his skin turned a bright colour of red.

In his hands were underwear—girl underwear. Knickers. _Pink _knickers. Pink _frilly _knickers. _Pink frilly knickers._

_I'm holding pink frilly knickers in my hand, _thought Darren. Everything suddenly turned blurry for him and in a second he was on the ground.

"Jesus!" Jacob said, jumping when he heard the loud thump. "Wow...Darren? Darren, are you okay?" He knelt down blinking. "'Ello? Ya there? Yo—Darren? Wake up. Darren Tyler, wakey, wakey. Oh. Brilliant." He got back to his feet. "He just fainted."

"What?" said Gideon. "Why?"

Jacob shrugged. "I always knew he was a bit of a prude, which is why I got him the knickers." He snickered softly and turned to Darren. "Who's got _your _knickers in a twist, eh, Darren?" Alex laughed with him, while Lisa was heard groaning and most likely rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, it's like he's never seen a pair of pink frilly knickers before," Jacob said, shaking his head. "Weird kid, this Darren Tyler."

"You think?" said Alex.

"Hold on," said Lisa, raising her head from her hands finally. "Did you say _pink frilly knickers_?"

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I got them from you and—Oh." He stopped and looked at her through wide eyes, suddenly very frightened for his life. _Very _frightened.

Lisa closed her eyes. "You took...my _underwear_?" she said, her teeth gritted.

"Well...you see...it was only as a way to, er—I had to get him something and—"

"_Something _which made him faint," said Lisa, pinching the bridge of her nose. Jacob had no idea how much more time he had left. He guessed that a little. He looked around wondering if the door would be of any help. Perhaps he could run?

Lisa stopped and finally looked at him. "I'll deal with you later," she said coldly and he nodded, beaming at her, relieved that his death sentence was postponed.

"Anyway, next," he said briskly. "Uh...I guess I'll see my present." He quickly grabbed it, opening it. "Oh, it's a new shampoo and conditioner—how nice, considering I love my hair and—" He closed his eyes briefly and then looked at Mia, who only smiled at him. "I'm supposed to _hate _it, Mia," he sighed, "not like it. Don't you get it? That's the point of this whole thing! You give something the person would hate! Only it's not going so smoothly, see? Because we've got a currently wheezing fat boy over there, a practically lifeless Darren over here, a crying, whiny redhead up there, a currently furious, _furious _blonde who is now thinking of ways to butcher me, no doubt, and Barry too—and—and it's _not _right thing, you know?"

Mia blinked at him as he took in a deep breath and handed her the present. "Sorry, I'm supposed to hate it," he said smiling apologetically.

Mia smiled back at him. "But you do," she said.

Jacob blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean? I don't hate it. It would be a nice gift, if the rules had been respected."

"That's the point," said Mia. "You didn't want the rules broken, and you didn't want something you might like; so obviously one thing you would hate is if someone did something which was not correct, and gave you something you're supposed to hate, yet you like, so you hate it for liking it."

Jacob took this all in; and then he nodded and said, "Ah. You're good."

Mia smiled.

"Well," said Jacob clapping his hands together. "This is the end of our Secret Santa Cola Style Festive! Come back next year," he added, "when we will be doing something which does not consist of me being embarrassed in front of you all. Thank you. Now let's go over and have some of that cake Mrs. P. is making." He walked towards the dining room, followed by Alex with whom he started to sniggering.

The others watched them leave.

"Well, that was fun," Lisa said drily. "Someone get Darren up, otherwise he'll stay there for hours."

Mia nodded and went over to him.

"I think _you _have work to do," Lisa said, turning to Dax and raising her eyebrows. "Go off with Jenny."

Dax blushed while Jenny beamed and nodded, taking him by the hand and walking outside with him towards wherever they were going.

"Blake, Spock," Lisa said wearily to the two. "Come on already, however much I wanna kill you, Barry."

"Hey," said Gideon. "What about me? Don't I matter?"

She sneered at him slightly. "No. Now come on."

Gideon bounded after the three, and said cheerfully, "I know you love me, Hardman."

Lisa sighed. "Cheesy quote, Reader," she said. "Come up with something better next time, will you?"

"Oh." Barry suddenly stopped in his tracks. "That reminds me." He was grinning wickedly now, staring from Clive to both of them.

Clive grinned. "You actually did that, didn't you?"

Barry nodded. "Oh, yes."

Gideon and Lisa eyed them suspiciously.

"What?"said Lisa.

"Nothing," both Barry and Clive said, running off. Lisa and Gideon stared at each other and then shrugged.

"Nerds," they muttered in unison and continued walking, neither paying attention on the other, but rather what they saw around them. They stopped however when they saw something truly horrific.

"What the _hell _is a picture of us—us—us _snogging _doing here?" murmured Gideon.

"That's it," Lisa whispered. "He is officially _dead_. Come on, Reader, let's go."

"Go where? And hey, let go of me."

"To kill them," Lisa gritted out. "I take Barry, you take Clive, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Will there be chocolate?"

"No, Gideon."

"Any snogging?"

"You're disgusting."

"That's why you love me."

"Just shut up and walk."

"Hey—no Merry Christmas?"

"Fine. Merry Christmas, Gideon."

"Merry Christmas!"

"God, I hate you sometimes."

Gideon grinned. "Love ya too," he said.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and thanks for reading!**

**~Trippy**


	21. The Best Years Of Our Lives

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, most unfortunately  
Summary: They're back and remembering. Remembering the good ole' times on this faithful day  
Pairing/s: Some implied; mostly Lisa/Dax  
Genre: Friendship, Humour, Romance - is fluff a genre?  
Song/s: The best years of our lives, by Evan Taubenfeld.  
A/N: Another Christmas thing, because I was forced o for my friend.  
Dedicated: **Shapeshifter23**.**

* * *

White covered the houses all over; sort of like blankets trying to keep the covens warm from the cold all over the place. Flake of snow danced in the sky, most of them choosing different paths; some of them choosing to fall on the ground, others on the homes of people here and there, others wherever nature told them to.

Inside the college, a large mug of tea in hand, Dax Jones stared out, just watching the flakes, thinking how strange it was that they sort of reminded him of all the Colas. In spite of the cold weather around, the conditions it brought to the world, they somehow still remained happy, cheerful, carefree to the world around them; choosing to go wherever they wanted to, at times colliding with each other, others distancing themselves.

Dax sighed and it caused a ripple in the tea. A blanket was around his shoulders, legs pulled up to his chest, his eyes constantly on the scenery outside. There was an urge burning inside him to become DaxFox and jump through all the snow; to feel the way the light snowflakes fell on his snout; the feeling of being more than grateful for the coat of fur he had to somehow make him immune to the coldness of them. To feel free.

But his entire body was rooted to the sofa, unable to move, too filled with apathy. An apathy which was well deserved, mused Dax, thinking of all the times he'd been jumpy and alert. Maybe his body was sick of it all. Maybe.

His senses were as sharp as ever, though. He could easily smell the hot chocolate, the eggnog, the tea, the various foods being prepared in the oven; he could feel the heat coming from the stove, from the kettle in the kitchen. He could hear them all too; the bustling going in there as the two girls tried to make them. He could hear the desperate clicks on the videogame console, as the virtual people fought and screamed out in pain, and their puppeteer was cursing under his breath, eyes fixed only on the TV. That was what was most comforting, though; the sounds of his friends all around him, their scents, and the sense of excitement hanging in the air.

"Are you ever going to stop?" said a voice at the door. Dax didn't turn round, knowing already who it was. Gideon, on the other hand, swiped round, frowning, clearly annoyed that he was disrupted from currently shooting the bad guy in his violent videogame.

Lisa stood in the doorway, leaning against it, arms folded across her chest, eyebrows raised, her eyes mostly on Gideon. Gideon scowled slightly at her, put his controller down and said, "What do you want, Hardman?"

Lisa's lips quirked up in a smirk. "I asked if you were ever going to stop, Gideon," she said. "Or are you too deaf to understand?"

Gideon rolled his eyes and stood up. "What's your problem if I'm playing videogames? Better than having to listen to countless spirits badgering in my ear."

Lisa's dark eyes flashed. "Well, you _could _be helping us out in the kitchen, you know." Dax could feel her eyes going to him now. "You too! All you've been doing, the both of you, is sitting around here, while Mia and I have been working in the kitchen!"

Gideon snorted and sat at the edge of the table. "Right," he said. "Poor little Hardman. Can't stand the thought of having to do something yourself for a change, can you?"

"Oh, please," said Lisa. "As if _you've _ever done anything yourself. Remember, Reader, in spite of everything, you're just as spoilt as I am."

Gideon opened his mouth to say something, but Dax interrupted.

"She's right, Gid, you know," he said, sounding amused, though he didn't look at either of them. "You _are _kind of spoilt, if you think about it."

Gideon was glaring at him, but Dax could tell he was grinning in spite of himself. "I am _not_," said the telekinetic in a huffy voice. "And on whose side are you, anyway? I thought you were _my_ best—"

"Lisa?" Dax heard Mia say. "We still have the mince pies to finish, you know. Leave Dax and Gideon alone—I think we can manage without them too."

Lisa sighed and Dax heard her leave the room. Once she closed the door behind her, Gideon rounded on him, not quite able to keep the grin off his face, but his voice sounded pouty.

"Look, Daxy-boy, I know you're looking up for your girlfriend and all, but _really_—"

Dax finally looked at him, feeling a slight blush creep in his cheeks. "She is not my girlfriend, Gideon," he sighed. Gideon's grin widened and his eyebrows wriggled up and down.

"Right," he said. "Sure she is not."

In spite of being vaguely embarrassed, Dax rolled his eyes and tried to act as casual as possible. "Whatever. I'm more worried about whether or not the others will be coming."

Gideon's grin subsided, instead replaced with a thoughtful look. "Hmm," he said. "Maybe. Let's hope they will be coming. Lisa and Mia have gone through a lot to prepare those meals, you know. Even Mia's dared touch some of the roast duck and we both know how revolted she is of such foods." A devilish smile slithered on his lips and his pale green eyes glinted. "Remind me, for her birthday, to give her some, okay? And for next Christmas, I'm giving her all the kinds of meat in the world."

Dax grinned. "Now that would be just mean, Gid," he said. "How would you like it if someone gave you some icky, squishy chocolate for Christmas and your birthday?"

Gideon's face contorted in a look of fake mortification. "You're right," he whispered. "I would send that person to the grave."

Dax laughed softly. "Yeah. See?"

Gideon shrugged and took out a bar of chocolate, rolling his eyes in pleasure. Dax watched him, laughing, until Mia entered the room, telling them they should probably get ready for the meal. They both got up and followed her to the dining room, laughing and joking all awhile.

When they reached the room, they all sat down at the table which had rightfully been theirs, back when they'd been younger and still at Cola Club. It had been reserved to the "Fantastic Four" or "Fab Four", considering how the other Colas liked to call them. When Gideon had first heard the name, he'd felt kind of guilty (Dax had easily smelled it on him, when Alex Teller first delivered it) that it wasn't five instead of four, considering Luke. But then, when he'd seen how happy Luke was, spending time with Clive and Barry and the Tellers, he couldn't help but feel happy too.

The three friends all sat down, Mia smiling and looking flushed and pleased, while Gideon grinned at Dax, who smiled back, still with his mug of tea in his hand.

"Where's Lisa?" Gideon asked Mia. Just then, the blonde came in, looking irritated when she laid her eyes on Gideon, but she didn't say anything, sitting down next to Mia.

The four sat at the table, saying nothing. Silence hung in the air as they all stared out in space, each lost in thoughts foreign to others. None of them was sad though. All of them, even Lisa, had ghosts of smiles on their lips.

Then, Gideon spoke.

"I sort of miss it all, you know," he said and his voice sounded weird to Dax. Thoughtful, devoid of any Gideon cockiness. Dax frowned slightly, staring into his mug of tea. "I miss just lounging around the common room."

Lisa sighed. "I miss it too, I suppose," she said. "I probably even miss having those Teller pests around." She wrinkled her nose. "On second thought, no, I don't."

They cackled and the silence seemed to fade away, as they all started talking—talking about all the events that had happened, about everything, even subjects hard for some of them. As usual, like before, these conversations were mostly led by Lisa and Gideon who sometimes said something to annoy the other, Dax adding things here and there, mostly telling off his friends for arguing, while Mia remained mostly quiet, but with a huge smile on her face, laughing softly at Lisa and Gideon's bickering, but also joining in on trying to stop it.

"Hey," said Gideon at one point, grinning. "Do you guys remember the _incident_?"

Mia giggled while Dax blushed and Lisa glared at the telekinetic.

"Actually," said Mia, "there were four."

"Oh yeah," said Gideon. "One was with me and Luke—another with you and Barry. Jake and Alex, and..."

"And then Alex and Luke tried once more," Mia finished, grinning.

Gideon laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I remember. Poor blokes. You nearly killed them, you know," he said, looking at Lisa. Lisa huffed indignantly and folded her arms.

"They had it coming," she said haughtily, glaring at her friend when Mia tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, don't talk," she said to her, sneering slightly. "You turned so red when those Teller idiots tried to pair you up with your little _Spencer Williams, _that it was weird to think you're paler than pale."

Mia stopped laughing, blushed, and sent Lisa a hard look. Lisa smirked. "Ha," she said. "See? Just one mention of Williams and you're as red as a tomato."

"Hey, give her a break, Hardman," reproved Gideon, but he was grinning at both Lisa and Mia now. "We all know that you two have the most complicated lives, when it comes to boys. I mean remember that time when Mia was caught up between three or four boys, back at the sea-resort?"

"I was _not_," stressed Mia, looking accurately embarrassed now. "It's not—it wasn't my fault they just..."

"Couldn't resist you?" giggled Lisa.

"Or no," said Gideon, interrupting Mia before she say anything to protest. "Remember when that girl tried beating you up for flirting with her boyfriend, back at the disco?"

Lisa cuffed him round the head. "I was not _flirting_," she said testily. "I was _talking _to him. But what do you want if some people have dumb, idiotic minds perceiving the stupidest things—including yours? I mean, both Mia and Dax know that I was not flirting—right?"

Mia and Dax remained silent, grinning up at her instead with looks that said, "sorry, but you kind of were."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at them and said, "Hey—you _know _I had no idea he had a boyfriend! It was hardly _my _fault."

"Ha!" exclaimed Gideon, pointing a finger at her. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Lisa sent him a weird look. "What's up with you, Reader?" she sneered. "I always knew you were stupid but I didn't—"

"You admitted!" said Gideon cheerfully. "You admitted that you flirted with him!"

"I did not, but like I said, your mind is way too stupid to ever—"

"Oh, just stop it, will you?" scolded Mia, sounding more amused than angry or annoyed. "We're not here to argue."

"What are we here for?" said Lisa, not quite getting over her huff. Almost immediately they lapsed into silence, all thinking hard. Then Gideon looked up, shrugging.

"To remember, I guess," he muttered, again with the strange voice Dax did not quite recognise.

Dax looked at the rest of them, perceiving their thoughtful looks as ways in which they were remembering. He frowned and sipped at his now cool tea, wondering what was going on in each of their minds. He was tempted to ask them, but the question was on the tip of his tongue and he supposed it was better to leave it be an unasked question.

"Yeah," said Gideon and his voice regained its animation. "To remember. To remember how pitifully oblivious Dax and Lisa were to their feelings for one another."

Dax and Lisa both perked up in their seats, both sending similar glares in the telekinetic's direction.

"We never felt anything for one another, Gideon, and you—"

"Oh, please, Hardman," said Gideon, waving his hand and his eyes glinting mischievously. "Do you honestly not remember the time when you both nearly kissed?"

"Really?" said Mia amused. "When was that?"

"Gideon, don't!" both Lisa and Dax said in unison, but Gideon ignored them. Instead he got to his feet, grinned at Mia and gestured for her to follow him. Eyebrows raised, Mia followed him to the kitchen where he not so subtly closed the door. Dax could hear him go into a heated explanation of perhaps their life stories.

Dax sighed and set his tea down. "Perhaps I shouldn't have told him about all those times," he mused, his fingers drumming lightly on the mug.

Lisa scowled slightly and folded her arms. "You think? Now he's probably going to give her some allusion or something. Brilliant."

Dax looked at her, smiling vaguely. "Isn't it true, though?" he said amused.

Lisa snorted. "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean that he has to go spreading it all around," she retorted.

Dax chuckled softly. "Remember when you kept trying to lay the hint?" he asked.

Lisa's lips quirked up in a smile. "Yeah, and you were too dense to notice," she said. "Yeah, I remember. You were a bit stupid back then."

Dax raised his eyebrows. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. She laughed and cuffed him lightly round the head, playfully, and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Gideon started so quickly and briskly Mia had a hard time understanding.

"...and then they declared their undying love for each other," Gideon finished his explanation, having said it all in one breath. How that was possible, Mia had no idea. "I swear it's true!" said Gideon, trying to catch his breath.

"Um...if I was actually able to understand anything, then perhaps it'd be better," said Mia, half-smiling. Gideon gave an annoyed noise, sighing and then taking something out of his notebook. He handed it over to Mia, who looked it over, curiously.

"What's this?" she asked.

Gideon smirked. "This is a little book entitled _Of Snobs and Foxes. _I came up with the name," he added proudly.

Mia opened it and saw an untidy scrawl. "Is this your writing or Luke's?"

"Luke's," said Gideon. "He's a lot better at writing than I am—obviously. He does read countless books, doesn't he?"

Mia flicked through the pages, intrigued, and asked, "How is he?"

Gideon hesitated for a moment; then, "He's fine."

Mia glanced up. "How's he dealing with—you know?"

Gideon's face darkened. "He's fine," he muttered again. "He's found himself a girlfriend, so it's all good, right?"

"Who?" said Mia, momentarily forgetting her tact.

"Jessica Moorland," said Gideon, suddenly cheerful again. "Weird, eh? He got a girl before I did. Even Tyrone managed to!"

Mia laughed. "But anyway, where were we?" said Gideon eagerly. "Read it and find out their little secrets! And before you're wondering, there're three events. Luke and I only managed to capture only three, most unfortunately, but they're all so cute and adorable it's like we're living in one of those cheesy Disney original movies!"

Mia smiled and flicked it back to the first page, trying hard to decipher Luke's messy scrawl. Gideon and Luke might have been as different as could be in personalities, but they sure did share their horrible calligraphy. She squinted; unable to tell whether that letter was an "a" or "o", and then Gideon sighed and took it from her hands, muttering something about how annoying blind people could be.

"God," he grumbled. "Our writing is very intelligible, thank you very much. How can you not understand it?"

Mia coughed to hide her laugh. "Um, I'd rather not answer that," she said, grinning at him slightly. He huffed, mock-glared at her, and then opened the book. He stood up straight, raising his head, and looking down at the notebook. Then he cleared his throat and began...

* * *

( _I. __Of Witches and Not so Unrequited love_

It was times like these which Dax Jones hated—no, loathed. It was times like these which made him want to just curl up in a ball, scream out at the world for annoying him so, and wishing that what was going to happen was _not _true. It was times like these when he wished he could simply fly off all the way to Spain, to meet with Owen and Tyrone, to get away from the troubles following him at Cola Club.

Only this was not exactly a trouble following all the Colas—only him. It's been following for years and years, ever since the death of his mother.

Gina. If there was one thing (he didn't think of Gina as a person) he hated more than animal cruelty, it was definitely Gina, who was not an animal; she was the killer of all animals. Dax felt like tearing her to shreds whenever he saw her.

He wasn't a violent boy. Violent thoughts barely ever crossed his mind, at least when he was DaxBoy. In his three other forms, he couldn't help but think of the ways he'd eat up the other little critters, however much he resented himself afterwards. After all, he was a part-time animal; and with great power came the great urge to snap the poor bunny's head off, and then the great urge to curse that urge.

When it came to Gina though, especially if she did something to annoy him greatly—meaning nearly all the time—he wanted more than to just rip her head off. In those moments of great anger and resentment and annoyance, all his be-a-good-boy morals were gone. No longer did he care about not using his powers to hurt anyone human, but Catherine. No. Because, as he had stated before, Gina was no human. She was a monster.

Lisa could see it all, most to her unfortunate luck. It was bad enough to have to listen to Dax moaning and brooding about his father's absence, in his mind, while he wasn't even aware of it; but to have to see the flashes of violent images going through his head made it a lot worse. It was even worse than seeing those annoying spirits sending her dark, bloody images of their deaths. She didn't doubt that when Gina would die, Dax would probably throw a party. Well, he probably wouldn't, seeing as he would be more "mature" (she doubted that he and Gideon would ever actually grow up), and these thoughts he was thinking while a child would surely fade away.

Maybe.

And what was the tragedy following Dax Jones? Gina and Alice were coming back for another weekend to be spent up in the cottage.

Again.

And considering everything that had happened the last time they'd been here, Lisa knew that her friend was also anxious, not only angry. He was probably nervous as to what the air about the cottage would be like. Lisa also knew that he was not worried because of Gina—he could handle her, or so he stated. No, he was more worried about Alice. He loved her, though he would never admit it, and didn't want any other _scenes _to come out like last time and for her to be present.

Gideon would try to convince him that she was older now and would probably be smart enough to run away if she heard them starting to argue, but Dax would not listen. Then Lisa would reluctantly try, and it would be to no avail. Then Mia would try and, of course, Dax's tensed muscles would relax, before, again, the worry would nag him.

It made him in a weird state, Lisa noticed, over the next week. It had been a week ever since he'd found out and he was, to say the least, not pleased. It had made his raised spirits go down, down, almost resulting into him being a walking zombie, like after Owen had "died". Most of all, though, Lisa knew that he was disappointed. Disappointed that it'd been Gina and Alice who had decided to visit him, rather than his father. Lisa knew that it crushed his heart, but he would simply place it in the back of his mind and try not to dwell on it.

"Sorry, mate," Gideon shrugged and patted his best friend's shoulder sympathetically. They were sitting at their usual spot near the fire, Dax with his face in his hands. In less than twenty four hours he would be with Alice and Gina—again.

Mia smiled gently at Dax and Lisa knew that she was sending healing warmth to him, but that didn't really help his hunched shoulders. Lisa wanted to say something to comfort him, but being kind to people and helping them with their problems had never really been her forte.

"Great," Dax muttered, his voice muffled. "Just great. How am I going to survive _two full days _with Gina and her stupid antics and Alice and her dolls?"

"Maybe she got rid of them," said Gideon. He shut his mouth when Dax sent him a glare and arched his back, hands at his side and his pale, slightly horrified face coming into view.

"No, she hasn't gotten rid of them," he said. "She still has them. _More _than she used to have, also. Like...one hundred, maybe? A hundred fifty?"

Gideon snorted softly. "Sorry, mate," he said again, but he was biting his lip and clearly trying to stop laughing. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Dax. "I wish."

There was a brief silence; then Gideon patted his shoulder again, and handed him a huge chunk of chocolate. "Take this," he whispered. "It's special chocolate. Came all the way from Italy."

Dax looked at him, back at the chocolate, and then shrugged and took a bite. His eyes widened for a moment before he continued to chew on the bits.

"You could always fly away or something, you know," Lisa said. "Big deal. She can't do anything anyway. She's afraid of you now, ever since you displayed your amazing powers to her and Alice."

Dax shrugged and continued eating.

"What do you think she'll do when you show her you have another form?" Gideon asked, suddenly perking up and his eyes filled with mischief.

Dax looked at him levelly. "I am not going to show her anything," he said. "Not anymore. Even if she annoys me, I'm going to leave her be."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No," said Dax airily.

"It'll pass fast, this weekend, you'll see," said Gideon. "Don't worry."

Dax said nothing.

"Oh, come on, now, Dax," said Gideon. "You can't be sulking about this, can you? You're worse than Lisa when she's forced to see her poor nail broken."

Lisa kicked his foot, but he didn't say or do anything about it; instead he grinned at Dax who laughed weakly, as though that was the only thing he could manage. It made Lisa a bit annoyed. Okay, she got that he was acting all moody and depressed because Gina and Alice were coming, and he was nervous; but he didn't have to act weak, did he? He was acting like Gideon and that, for a reason she could not exactly fathom, annoyed her greatly.

"Get up," she demanded sharply, all of sudden, doing so herself. Dax looked up at her, confused.

Lisa glared back down at him and, blocking out some writhing spirits in her ear, she snatched his hand up and said, "You. You and I are going out on a run, okay?"

Dax looked baffled now; Gideon and Mia didn't have any idea either what was wrong with Lisa, although the telekinetic did have a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Why?" said Dax.

Lisa dropped her arm, letting go of his hand, and faltered. She had no idea what had overcome her. Just like that, she'd decided she'd had enough of his moaning and complaining.

"I don't like mopers," she said. Gideon let out a loud laugh. She glared at him. "What? I don't."

"Look who's talking, Lees," Gid said, grinning at her. "You're the biggest sulker I've ever met!"

Lisa put her hands on her hips, forgetting about the small display she'd just let them witness now.

"I am _not_, Reader," she sneered. "And if I ever _do _sulk, it's—well—expected! I mean, would you like it if tonnes of people randomly talked about their depressing life stories? I get that enough from them; listening to Dax is not helping me!"

"You are _such _a hypocrite, Lisa Hardman!" Gideon declared, looking gleeful and laughing. "You're telling Dax to stop sulking, yet you do it all the time."

Lisa's mouth opened and remained there, as she tried to rack her brain to come up with something to insult him. When she found she could not come up with anything, she shut her mouth shut, glared at him, and walked away in huff ignoring Dax and Mia's call for her to come again.

Later that evening, Lisa walked out into the night and simply ran, annoyed at the stupid spirits which would not her relax and, even more so, at the annoying, irritating, freckled, blond, clueless slob who thought he knew everything about her. Who was _he _to say _that_? He knew nothing about her, and yet there he went acting as though he were god or something.

Lisa snorted and her pace grew as her breathing became laboured and hard. She ignored the sweat beginning to form; simply let her legs take her to wherever she wanted, listening to the whistling wind replacing the crying voices of the stupid spirits.

The next day, Dax was more than miserable at breakfast. She could almost hear the way his stomach churned in fear, and felt a curious, strange sympathy for him which she just shook off as being normal. He was her friend, and she wasn't as cold and cruel as people said she was, so it was obvious she would feel nervous for him. Or it could even be their telepathic link, in which they perhaps shared more than simple thoughts. Maybe their telepathy had evolved during the years, in which they'd both helped the other out, so that it was now an empathy one as well—you never knew.

"Good luck, Daxy-boy," said Gideon, grinning at Dax as he made to leave the college. Mia smiled at him and wished him luck, too, while Lisa simply nodded and said, "Be careful there."

As the three walked, Gideon said, hands behind his head, "_Be careful_? That's all you can say to your future boyfriend?" He shook his head, and flashed a cheeky grin in her direction. She simply shot him a nasty look, while Mia coughed lightly and stood between them as they walked towards the common room.

In there, Lisa found that she could not tear her gaze away from the clock. Gideon kept on muttering something about her being "so in love that her heart was breaking at the fact that Dax was not there", and snickering at her. Whenever he said something about them, she would feel her fingers curl and her jaw would clench, but she'd never look at him or say anything. Again, she was confused as to why she was so worried about Dax. Big deal, he would survive, wouldn't he? He'd done before, and now surely Gina would be smart enough to get out of his way, and he'd be smart enough (though Lisa doubted it) to not annoy her. Well, if it would have been Lisa, she would have done whatever possible to step on Gina's nerves, just for fun, but she knew Dax didn't really like angering people. In which case he should probably have checked his tactics at keeping everyone at peace, because he was definitely annoying _her _right now.

"Where is he?" Lisa muttered, after Mia told her that they had lunch. Lisa followed her friend outside, though now she was staring at the watch on her right wrist.

Mia shrugged. "He's staying there the entire weekend, Lees," said Mia, sounding uncertain. "You know that."

Lisa looked up at her, annoyed by the fact that she cared. "So?" she said, trying as hard as possible to sound nonchalant. "Doesn't mean he'll be okay."

Mia shrugged again and said nothing, although Lisa could feel the waves of warmth wafting in her direction. She was grateful, but they didn't do much help to reduce the annoyance, and more annoyingly, the worry.

_Stupid Dax, _she thought.

After lunch, Lisa went back to her place and continued to stare at the clock, not really paying attention on the time but rather the way it ticked. It was an annoying sound. Who needed it anyway? It just went on and on and on for hours, days, weeks, months, years, and it always managed to annoy people. What use was it?

"Lisa?" said Mia. "We have to go now. We have to go to bed."

Lisa didn't look at her, but said, "No."

"Lisa," said Mia again, wearily. "You'll see Dax tomorrow evening. Come on now."

Lisa swiped round, her anger coming to the surface. "Why do you think I'm sitting here because of Dax?" she snapped. "I am _not_! Don't you ever think that, you hear?" She started to get up ignoring the surprised looks everyone was giving her. "I am _not _worried about him! In fact, I think he's the stupidest idiot for being afraid of her. Big deal! If any of you creates any type of image then—" She let the threat hang in the air, glaring at them all. Then she turned round and walked up towards her dorm. She snarled at Jacob Teller when he said, "Heart is aching, isn't it?" and did not hear Gideon's shout of laughter.

The next day she completely ignored the other Colas, even Mia and Jennifer, instead deciding to sulk rather than anything else. She could hear Gideon making jokes about her, all the while either smirking or grinning at her, and Mia telling him to stop.

She resumed the actions like the day before and it went by pretty much like the last one, save the nagging voices of her friends. She simply sat in front of the clock, no longer trying to contemplate this annoyance and worry. She didn't care any longer.

_Why? _said a completely annoying and stupid voice in her mind. _Because you know that you more than just like him as a friend! Ha! Ha! Lisa Hardman's in love! _And the voice continued to laugh, sounding very much like Gideon and those annoying Tellers, whom she heard making jokes behind her at all times. Something in the back of her mind, not the voice, told her that they were right, however much she hated it.

Yeah. Right! It was so not right and if anyone dared to ever say that again she swore she would—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound. A door opening. Her heart gave a loud thud of excitement, and then she mentally cursed herself for actually caring and being excited. She looked at the clock and saw that, somehow, it was past eight o' clock.

And a voice which said, weakly, "Miss me?" in the other side of the common room confirmed her thoughts. She hated herself when she started to feel happy and, even more so, for actually _getting up and running towards him_. Actually, that would not have been that much of a big problem if she had; but it was worse when she just flung her arms around him and muttered, "Finally, you dumb fox!" against his ear.

"Told you," she could hear Gideon whisper to Alex Teller.)

* * *

_(II. Of broken legs and Pride_

Dax had never wanted it to happen this way, really. He had planned for a nice, cool evening in which he would enjoy the fresh air in peace, the smell going through his nostrils and putting his jumpy mind at rest from any form of paranoia that might be lingering there, ever since his last encounter with Catherine. He still shivered to think of that; he hadn't like the way Catherine had looked so lustful for power, so scary, so tempted to make the sight of her taking the life out of his friends, supposedly "killing" the only teacher he had ever come to love deeply and look up to, the last sight he'd ever have before he died.

Only this was probably going to be the last sight he would ever have too; well, if Lisa was tempted to do the same thing.

Of course his peace had to be disrupted (although, considering how many times that had happened in the past, he'd grown used to it) when an irate blonde just had to show up, right next to him, muttering to herself and running fast enough so she kept pace with the fox. Dax had decided to go out on a run, deciding he hadn't much since last year, due to his fear that Owen or someone else was going to appear to cut the chip out of his neck again. He had told himself it was stupid for months and months, and eventually, reluctantly, decided on not running about the college anymore; but then the first layer of snow had appeared, and then the other and he couldn't help but want to simply jump about it. He hadn't expected anyone else to join him, though, least of all Lisa, who usually complained on what the slush resulting afterwards did to her shoes.

He didn't question her when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, an average height silhouette in the dark running and jumping over and plants, and then accompanying a fox. Over the years, Dax had managed to get over the oddness in the situation, although they hadn't done this for a long time, ever since Tregarren.

It was kind of annoying, Dax decided after about ten minutes ever since Lisa had come along. He had wanted to prance about through the snow, to go to the frozen lake (though when he thought of that, he was also reminded of what happened afterwards when he'd tried that), and to simply act like an animal without worrying that he was going to accidently hurt anyone during his excitement. And then Lisa jut had to come along. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, it was just that, during her clearly sulky mood, she would probably snap at him for even moving an inch away from the route.

He was also confused as to whether to feel sorry for her or just plain annoyed with her. Whenever Lisa was sulky, it was never good, because it either resulted in loud screaming sessions at spirits only she could see, or resulted at loud screaming sessions at _him _and / or Gideon. And you could never tell why she was sulky, but Dax guessed, judging by the loud volley of curse words he'd heard about half an hour ago, it was most likely that she'd just fallen out with Gideon.

Dax gave out a low sigh which, as usual, came out as a raspy bark. Lisa's head jerked up and her eyes snapped towards him, narrowed and flaring with fury.

"_What_?" she hissed.

Dax shrugged and decided to stop, slightly out of breath and, even more so, bored. As much as he loved and cared about Lisa, having her presence there to stop him for doing whatever he wanted was not entirely nice. Lisa, though, continued to run, although her eyes remained on his, her head twisted round. Dax simply wrapped his tail around his legs, grinned at her, and waited for her to stop.

Only she stopped far too sooner than he'd thought and that was not in a convenient way either. Lisa was too preoccupied with glaring at him, and sulking, that she was most likely did not see the block of ice that blocked her, so that was probably why she fell, first face, in the snow, her gasp caught in her throat.

Dax immediately stood up, ears pricked and alert. He ran towards her, her loud groaning amplified due to his fox hearing, and stopped by her, worried and feeling slightly guilty. What he saw made him feel frightened though.

It wasn't Catherine. No, even Catherine was not quite as frightening as the image displayed in front of him.

Lisa was on the ground, her face and arms in the snow, while she groaned and cursed in an indistinct language. Dax stepped forward tentatively, not bothering to shift and sent her a telepathic message: _Lisa? You all right?_

Suddenly Lisa's face was out of the snow and she glared at him, although her teeth were chattering. Snow was in her hair, blending with blonde strands, while flecks of it covered her nose and eyelashes. Her eyes were watering, but they still managed to look like a pair of way too bright blue lights, directed at him and blinding him slightly.

"Do I _look _all right to you, you stupid little _creature_?" she snarled, sounding fierce, although there was also a wavering in her voice.

Dax shook his head, unmoved by the violent tone, and shifted back to a boy. Thankfully, this time he'd been smart enough to take a coat along with him, but the cold still managed to make his nose and ears freeze. He ignored them and instead asked Lisa, "What's happened?"

Lisa propelled herself on her elbows, grimacing in pain when she shifted her leg and hissed, with not as much aggression as before, "I _fell_, what else? _And _I broke my leg!"

Dax tilted his head, his eyes widening slightly. "You did?" he said.

"_Yes_," she hissed.

"Oh," said Dax. "Well, let's get you to Janey."

Lisa's heard jerked up further and the flush which had already appeared deepened. "No, Jones," she snapped. "'We' aren't taking anyone nowhere! _I _on the other hand, am taking myself to Janey alone, thank you very much."

Dax chuckled at this, but stopped when she glared at him. He shrugged. "You can't possibly expect to be able to walk, do you? Let me help you."

"_No_."

Dax rolled his eyes and knelt down beside her. He took one of her legs in his grasp, gently.

"Which one's injured?" he asked, and her wince was enough to tell him. He nodded and knelt back up, holding down his hand for her to take. She glared up at him, but took it with no further argument, though Dax knew she was probably more embarrassed than ever.

With difficulty she got up, let out a small cry of pain and staggered forward. She would have fallen if it weren't for Dax hadn't caught her arm.

"I'm—I'm all right," she insisted, looking and sounding flustered for some reason.

Dax nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her put all her weight on his side.

"I didn't need any help, Jones," Lisa muttered into her scarf when they finally reached the college. Dax rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a brat and just thank me," he said.

Lisa glared at him, but murmured a faint, "Thanks," as he opened the doors. He was glad of the change of temperature, although Lisa didn't even seem to register it, due to, perhaps, the pain in her leg.

He quickly took her to the medical room, where Janey got up from her seat, alert; then she looked Lisa over, sighed, and told Dax to help her sit on one of the beds. Dax did so, gently, and Lisa just sent him a blank look, before it was shadowed with one of pain.

"Can something _not _happen for once in this place?" Janey muttered, shaking her head, and pushing some dark strands from her eyes. Dax sat on another bed, grinning apologetically at her.

"Sorry," he shrugged.

Janey grinned back wryly and went to inspect Lisa's leg, while Lisa muttered something under her breath about being perfectly all right. Dax knew she was lying, sensing it, but also easily telling from the look of pain on her face. Lisa was normally good at lying and acting, but this once it seemed pretty hard to conceal the pain, even for her.

Dax stayed in the medical room with Janey and Lisa, whistling softly and looking about, while Janey did her work. He wondered why she wasn't calling Mia, but almost exactly when he thought this Janey straightened up and sighed, saying, "We need a healer. Dax—would you—?"

Dax grinned and nodded, going out of the med room, and heading towards the common room where he was sure Mia was hanging around with Gideon. When he got there, indeed, Gideon, Luke and Mia were all lolling back on the sofas, near the fire.

Dax walked to them, told them about Lisa's little injury. Mia looked worried, Gideon snorted, and Luke looked at him curiously, long and hard. Dax felt slightly uncomfortable having Luke staring at him openly, as Mia said she'd go over to the med room and that he needn't come with her. It wasn't that Dax was actually bothered by Luke's staring—at least not much—but when the boy wanted to, his pale, normally warm eyes could be intensified. Then Luke let a small smile slither across his lips and he looked over at Gideon, signing something Dax couldn't understand. Gideon grinned back at him and nodded, signing something back.

Feeling left out, and slightly unnerved, Dax decided to watch the others as they either talked or laughed. Then, after a whole five minutes of watching Gid and Luke signing to each other from the corner of his eye, he sighed, got up and went back to check on Lisa, suddenly assailed with worry. Why he was so worried, he had no idea, seeing as Mia would surely heal Lisa's leg, no problem. Shrugging it off as nothing, he walked down the corridor and knocked on the door to the medical room.

Lisa's face now had some colour in it and she looked relived, beaming at Mia and saying that now she was fine.

"Hmm. You can thank her, yet at me you shout for not leaving your leg to freeze out there," said Dax drily as he entered the room. Lisa turned to him, rolling her eyes, and folded her arms.

"Yes, well, your help was quite unnecessary," she said haughtily.

Dax raised an eyebrow. "Gee, thanks," he said.

To his surprise, Lisa's face softened. And, as if to surprise him even more, she got up, walked past him, brushing their shoulders lightly and whispered in his ear, "Thanks, Furry Face," before walking out. Dax watched her leave with a bemused look on his face; then he shook his head and followed her to the common room.)

* * *

_(III. Of jealousy and illusions_

Normally Lisa didn't really mind Jennifer's murmuring and looks of awe in his direction. She didn't mind the way the glamourist always seemed to space out, lost in a world where only he existed. She didn't mind that one of her friends was suddenly struck with Daxesh-disease, however much her seemingly, and possibly, unrequited love was annoying and irritating. She didn't mind the way Jennifer would blush and stutter around him, tripping over her words. She didn't mind whenever he started to randomly appear in their conversations.

Lately, though, things were going differently. It was near Christmas now, which meant Jennifer was often found, by either Mia or Lisa, in the bathroom, singing in front of the mirror, "All I want For Christmas Is You," by Mariah Carey, causing Lisa to have a major headache, due to her annoyance at cheesy, pop songs.

To make it worse, Jennifer was seriously spaced out, nearly every minute of the day; her eyes huge and staring out in nothing, a small smile on her lips. Even the teachers couldn't get through to her.

It was, to say the least, annoying and sickening.

Dax found it embarrassing, Gideon found it hilarious, Mia found it sweet (yet, at times, Lisa could see her sending _her _worried glances), and Jenny didn't really care as long as they were talking about the one and only Dax Jones.

"Well," muttered Lisa, one morning, sitting down with Mia, Gideon and Dax at their usual table, watching Jenny through narrowed eyes. "There she goes again, with her swooning over Dax."

Gideon and Mia both craned their necks to see Jennifer staring openly at Dax, semi transparent. Despite the fact that last winter, the chip had been at fault for Jenny's inability to turn invisible completely, this year her love-struck state made it just as bad.

Dax blushed slightly and glared at her. "Can we not talk about this?" he sighed, raising a forkful of sausage to his mouth. "I'm in no mood."

Lisa shook her head and smirked. "Modest, now, are we, Dax?" she teased. "What's the matter? Too ashamed to admit you're equally in love with her?"

Gideon snorted. "Don't talk," he said. "You're just as bad."

Lisa scowled at him, but she did it more out of reflex rather than anything.

"Well," grinned Gideon, toying with his cereal. "_You _must be just as jealous as Barry over there, when you see how...er..._close _they've gotten."

Lisa felt herself blushing and she tried to hide her face in the cup of tea in her hand. "Right," she muttered in the mug. "Sure I am."

Gideon nudged her. "Ah, Lisa Hardman, one day you'll come to realise how much you love Dax," he said.

"I do not," snapped Lisa. "Now stop poking me with your elbow, or I _will _send your Auntie Pam to haunt you, plus that boyfriend of hers. You know, the one who threw you in the lake, that time at a friend's party, because he thought you were some kind of devil spawn? Yeah, that one. Well," she added, "not that you aren't one."

Gideon had a fake offended look on his face. "Oh, my," he said in a breathy voice, raising his chin and fluttering his eyelashes. "I am so, _so _offended by your nasty remark, m'dear Lisa Hardman. How _dare _you pick on a feeble, weak person such as myself? I know you are the great Hardman, but surely you mustn't be _that _cruel."

Lisa sneered at him, but said nothing.

"Ah," said Gideon. "It's fun to annoy you, Hardman. You're so...annoyable."

"Learn how to speak, Reader," said Lisa.

"Oh, knock it off, you two," said Dax. "It's too early in the morning, even for the two of you."

Lisa and Gideon glared at each other, but made no further nasty comments about the other; soon their conversation ended up being a casual one, with lots of Dax-teasing, and Gideon occasionally delivering little jokes about Lisa's "crush". Lisa would kick him under the table and give him some kind of threat, while he'd either grin or roll his eyes. All in all, it was normal.

Only, things started to not be so normal when Lisa saw something she'd rather not have. She and Mia had been talking in the common room, and Lisa had said she'd wanted to get something up from their dorm to show her.

Just that during her way road there, some gruesome image flashed in front of her eyes; disgusting, horrible and definitely not pretty.

What was worse was what it stirred at the bottom of her stomach.

She had honestly, before, never cared about Jenny's crush on Dax. But somehow, seeing Jenny standing so close to Dax there was no space between them made her feel sick to the stomach and, even more so—_angry, jealous_.

Then she quickly ran up, snatching what she wanted from their dorm, and going back to Mia, making sure that no emotion was obvious on her face.

Later that day, she stared at the ceiling, eyes wide. It was a weird feeling, this jealousy. She'd rarely ever felt it, seeing as she had almost always had everything she wanted, so she was quite foreign to it. Sure, she'd seen it in people's minds, and sometimes was forced to feel what they were feeling, but somehow it was a lot worse when it was hers and not someone else's; like her mind was angry that she was pathetically jealous.

She was also confused. Why would Dax suddenly start—ugh—_kissing _Jennifer, when he kept on stating that he cared for her only as a friend and nothing more? And why _her_, most importantly?

Lisa felt a flare of fury for the shapeshifter. Hold on, hold on—she didn't claim to be a very jealous person, nor was she smitten by him, but _hello_. _Who _had been one of his best friends for over eternity? Who had helped him for more times than they could count? Who had spent time with him despite her slight annoyance with him? Who had put up with his reckless attitude?

Not Jennifer, not Mia—_she _and Gideon had; but mostly she had. She had had to deal with his tendency to not things over and simply jump in the fire like an idiot, not thinking of it before. Jennifer had _nothing _to do with it.

So, that was it, Lisa decided. She was angry (she couldn't bear to say or the other word) that he was stupidly kissing a girl he barely knew, when _hello_—she was there! In fact there were other girls, rather than some swooning Jennifer Troke.

Lisa shook her head and tried to fall asleep, but the images of them so close together nagged at her and she found them worse, even, than some stupid spirits in her ear. She had to get rid of these stupid thoughts, of this unfathomable anger stirring inside, and just take a deep breath of fresh air.

Deciding that she'd only get rid of them if she went on a run or something, she did just that, releasing a low sigh when she walked out in the cool air. Then she started running, her thoughts thankfully blank and devoid of any Dax and / or Jennifer.

But, fate was kind of cruel to her at the moment, because suddenly a stupid patch of red appeared, dashing right in front of her. She stopped, panting, and frowned as she saw the fox suddenly turn into Dax.

"Well," said Dax grinning at her. "Back for another broken leg, are you?"

Lisa snorted and said nothing more, instead continuing to run, ignoring DaxFox who now followed her, a look of joy, if possible, spread on his snout.

_Yeah, because of _Jennifer, thought Lisa disgusted, and then wanted to punch herself for caring. _It's no big deal! _she thought. _Oh, just get over it, will you?_

_Um...Lisa? _Dax said in his mind. _You all right? It seems like you're talking to yourself. Or is there another shapeshifter about who's also telepathic with you._

Lisa snorted again and glared at him. "No, there is no other shapeshifter," she snapped. "And leave me alone."

Dax paused and shifted back to a boy, staring at her curiously. Lisa also stopped, although she did not look back at him, from the fear of a sudden, unacceptable thought which crossed her mind: _didn't he look kind of cute in pyjamas? _

"Lisa?" said Dax. "What's up?"

"_Nothing_," Lisa hissed. "Now leave me alone. And while you're at it, go back to your _precious little Jennifer_."

Dax stared at her, blinked, and then let out a small laugh. "You actually saw that?" he said.

Lisa looked at him confused. "Well—_duh_. You two were...well, you know, in broad daylight! Of course I saw."

Dax shook his head and smiled. "Ever heard of illusionists, Lees?" he said.

Lisa blinked. "What?" she said.

Dax laughed. "Spook was throwing some illusion of us making out—at least, Gid told me so."

"Why?"

Dax shrugged. "Gideon paid him some money or something; or Spook had to pay him a debt or something like that...? I'm not really sure, but Gideon decided to tell him to randomly put the image of us kissing, so that he could see your reaction. And well, he saw it." Dax stiffened and a blush crept through his cheeks, visible even in the darkness.

"Oh," said Lisa. "Well—I was—am—just angry that you would be throwing your life away with someone like her and...and all...and...Yeah." Lisa hated stammering and not knowing what to say, but currently it seemed like someone had blocked any of her usually witty comments and such.

Dax nodded. "Yeah," he said sounding quite as nervous. "Never mind."

There was an awkward silence, before Lisa said, briskly, "I'm going up to my dorm," and Dax nodded. She smiled at him quickly and then ran up, having turned a bright red.

Dax watched her leave and she swore she had seen a small smile on his lips.

"Quit staring!" she called back at him and he chuckled.

"Ah, Lees," he said, shaking his head and turning to a falcon and soaring in the sky, feeling slightly more elated than before, and embarrassed as well.)

* * *

"So you read it," said Lisa as they came back to the dining room. It was not a question.

Mia smiled and nodded. "Although there was no kissing," she said looking at Gideon.

Gideon grinned and leaned forward. "Ah—not yet! You see, Luke and I, with the help of the Tellers managed to capture more moments with our dear love birds. We have yet to write them."

Lisa and Dax rolled their eyes. "You're _such _a kid, Gideon," Lisa said. "Honestly—grow up."

Gideon's eyes glinted. "Well, that statement puts you in the category of 'I know I'm in love with Dax Jones'."

Lisa snorted and began to sip at the hot cocoa Mia had brought her from the kitchen. "How so?" she asked.

"Well, you see, you called me a child, because I'm acting so kiddishly because it's like I don't know that everyone knows," said Gideon cheerfully.

Lisa, Mia and Dax all looked at each other.

"Is he on crack?" said Lisa seriously.

"Don't think so," said Dax. "Maybe some kind of chocolate infected crack?"

"Okay, cut it out, you two," said Gideon rolling his eyes. "I was just saying it's pretty damn obvious you two are gonna get together. I mean, it's not even interesting anymore. There's no drama. Oh!" He got up suddenly and ran towards the common room, soon coming back with something in his hands. "Which reminds me," he said, grinning at Lisa and Dax.

Lisa and Dax looked at each other, and then back at Gideon.

"No way," they said in unison.

Gideon laughed and walked to them so he was standing in between them.

"Oh, come on," he said. "Just once!"

"No," they said.

"You're keeping the readers hanging!" said Gideon.

"Readers?" echoed Lisa. "What readers are you dreaming about? Catherine and Luke or what?"

Gideon rolled his eyes. "No, I am _not _dreaming of Catherine and Luke," he said, mimicking her. "I meant the readers! You see, Luke and I have this book, right, based on moments between you two, right? So basically we both need to capture as many moments between the both of you, write them down, and then start selling said book to all the Colas around, who anyway already know you both as 'The Golden Couple'. So go on!"

"No."

"Don't make me force you..."

"_No._"

"Okay. Mia, get that camera, will you? I've got to really capture the moment this time."

"Hey," said Lisa staring down at her leg which was currently stuck to the ground. "Let me go!"

Gideon grinned as Mia got a camera, standing in front of the three of them and getting ready.

"All right," said Gideon. "Get ready!"

"Gideon," said Dax as a force suddenly scraped his and Lisa's chair so they were sitting face to face. "St-stop it, mate."

"Sorry," said Gid. "Just this once, I promise!"

"Hey," hissed Lisa. "Cut it out!"

"Nope." Gideon walked back, keeping his eyes focused on the two who were now closing in every second.

"Click the button when I tell you too," Gideon muttered to Mia. He frowned and looked up, keeping the mistletoe in place and closing the gap between Lisa and Dax at the same time. Over the years he'd grown to know how to control more than just one thing.

"All right," he said. "Now!"

In that second a light flashed, landing upon the image of Lisa and Dax, their lips crushed together, looks of agony and annoyance on their faces. When the picture was taken, Gideon released his hold on them and they backed away from each other, looking disgusted.

"You!" said Lisa, coughing.

Gideon smiled. "Every little woe can be healed with a bit of snogging!" he said, he and Mia walking to them. He put his hands on both of their shoulders, smiling broadly down at him, his pale eyes twinkling.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Ugh. That is what I meant of being childish," she said shaking her head like she thought that Gideon's juvenility was some sort of disease which could not be cured. "I mean, you're over twenty and you use the word _snog_? Honestly? Grow up, Reader."

Gideon sat down. "Nah," he said. "It's no fun. What's the point of growing up? I like being like this very much, thanks."

"Well—naturally—_you _would," said Lisa in a matter of fact voice. "Who else would in enjoy remaining an annoying little pest?"

"Alex Teller," said Gideon.

"True," said Lisa. "But that's beside the point."

"Sure it is."

Dax gave a sudden loud laugh and they all turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing about?" said Lisa. "Normally you hate it when we argue."

Dax shook his head, smiling. "You know, we've all changed a bit, right?" he said.

It was true. Each of them looked different than they had when they'd been younger. Lisa's skin was tanner and her blonde hair was constantly changing styles, while her clothing remained the same. Gideon had grown taller, his blond hair was now clipped and only a few messy strands stood out; his freckles were now buried, vanquished by the sun. Mia was still pale, although her brown hair, which had always seemed a bit dull to Dax, had turned out to be smoother. Her eyes were also a slightly darker shade of violet, and her eyes seemed crinkled not only from smiles, but also from scowls and expressions of pain. Dax was, like Gideon, a lot taller now, almost as tall as Spook Williams. His hair had grown longer, more of a reddish brown colour now, rather than its usual dark brown. His skin was also dark and sun-kissed from all the years spent in Spain.

But they hadn't changed only in looks, but also personality. Lisa wasn't quite as bratty and snobby, being a bit kinder to people; Gideon wasn't quite so cheeky, but that didn't mean his bubbly attitude had gone away; Mia wasn't quite so smiley all the time, at times revealing the other side of her, the one brought by the black obsidian; and Dax wasn't quite so edgy and nervous, being a bit more laid-back.

"Yeah," said Gideon. "So?"

"Well," grinned Dax. "If there's one thing that hasn't changed, it is yours and Lisa's tendency to want to bite each other's heads off."

Lisa and Gideon looked at each other and, much to the surprise of their other two friends, they smiled at each other.

"Yep," said Gideon. "You're right. You know one thing which has to be changed though?"

"What?" said Lisa.

"Our not knowing of what the baby's name is gonna be! We have gotta figure it out and _soon_. I don't think Luke and I can wait much longer to find out."

They all stared at him, before they each burst out laughing and they laughed for what might have been minutes but felt like hours; hours in which their odd, barely understood friendship came to the surface, visible to anyone who happened to pass by; hours in which they were reunited, flakes having been before scattered, now all settled on the same home, covering the same haven.

* * *

**A/N: That was it! Please review! Oh, and also, tell me whether or not the characters were OOC, because I am kind of worried with it. Are they? **

**~Trippy**


End file.
